Working Together
by dandelion657
Summary: sequel to Cool It. 2nd in On The Road series. better summary inside. must read Cool It first to understand.
1. Day of the Dino Part I

**Working Together**

**Chapter 1: Day of The Dino Part I**

_A/N: __After their fiasco in Blue Bay, they both move in with Tommy in Reefside only to yet again become rangers and finish senior year. They each maintain long distance relationships with their boyfriends (Hunter/Jenna and Cam/Melissa). During their year here, they help Tommy and Kimberly Hart work out their problems and get back together. Couples: Kira/Trent, Jenna/Hunter, Melissa/Cam. Sequel to "Cool It" and second in the __**On The Road **__series. _

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Mel, have you seen my meds?" Jenna yelled upstairs. Jenna Leigh Oliver was a former scarlet power ranger and still holds the powers of a fire ninja. Along the way, she reunited with her twin sister Melissa and her brother Tommy, who are all biological siblings that were adopted by the Oliver couple. She missed life in Blue Bay, especially her boyfriend Hunter. And she has a part time job as famous singer J. Leigh. Her last album, "Fire Power," was released and reached number one already, and as far as she knew, it was still there. Everything on that album has to deal with the fact she was a ranger and everything that happened since she became one. Molly, her manager/agent, still lived in their Blue Bay Mansion, and Jenna went back there every couple weeks to record a new song. She's currently taking a break, but doesn't stop. Last year in their ranger adventures during the last battle, she and Melissa were beat up pretty badly, and Jenna was left on crutches with a sprained ankle once it was all over. She still had them, since that only happened a month and a half ago. So it was now late 2003, in early September.

"On the counter!" Melissa shouted back as she walked into the room. She was the former ice ranger in Blue Bay Harbor and was missing everyone dearly, especially her boyfriend Cam. She controls ice ninja powers. Like her sister, she was still bruised and scratched from their final battle a month and a half ago, but hers were healing faster (she doesn't have a sprained ankle). Both were finishing their senior year in high school in Reefside, where their brother Tommy was teaching. Today was the first day of the new school year.

"Thanks," she swallowed the pills as Tommy came running in, half ready. "Running late again?"

"Can't you two walk to school and I'll meet you there?" he huffed as he dashed around trying to make sure he had everything.

"Can't walk far on crutches now can I?" Jenna smirked.

"She's got a point," Melissa crossed her arms.

"Let's go then," Tommy sighed slamming his briefcase shut. The twins grabbed their bags and followed him out to his jeep. Melissa helped Jenna climb into the passenger side before hopping in the back herself.

* * *

><p><em>Reefside High<em>

"Look at this place!" Jenna awed.

"It's just school," Tommy groaned.

"Apparently you've forgotten she hasn't been to a real school since she was thirteen," Melissa hopped out and helped Jenna.

"Come on I don't wanna be late!" Jenna bounced around the best she could.

"Great," Melissa groaned as she ran after her twin.

_**-Hallway with Tommy-**_

"Dr. Oliver," a woman stepped up next to him. "I'm Principal Randall."

"Nice to meet you," Tommy extended his hand. He pulled it back when she didn't take it. "It's your first day too isn't it?"

"Yes and I'm still trying to figure out why a doctor of paleontology would come all the way to Reefside to teach science to teenagers," Randall wondered.

"Guess I'm looking for some peace and quiet," he sighed.

"So you became a high school teacher?" she asked. "That doesn't really make a whole lot of sense now does it Dr. Oliver?"

"You know I was thinking," Tommy began. "Maybe we should get together. This way you can kind of fill me in on what you expect of me."

"I expect for you to make it hard for them," she answered. "Painful if at all possible. If they smile you know you're doing something wrong. Now I'm off to find my first truant. We'll talk later."

_**-Science Classroom-**_

"This is going to be awesome," Jenna bounced around in her seat next to her giggling twin. Melissa was amused at how much Jenna missed public school.

"Just calm down," she breathed. "It's like any other school, just lots more people than home school."

"Fine," Jenna calmed down. Kids were scattered all over the classroom . One girl was writing in a notebook, another kid was playing on his laptop, and another girl was putting on make-up. Jenna thought she looked familiar, so she nudged her twin. "Hey, is that Marah over there?"

"Unless she got her hair recolored," Melissa looked. "I doubt it." Tommy opened the door and walked into the room.

"Guys, settle down," he ordered. As he walked over to his desk the students took their seats. Melissa and Jenna smiled at him. "I'm Dr. Oliver and this is first period science. Before we start are there any questions?" The Marah look alike raised her hand and stood.

"Cassidy, Cassidy Cornell," she introduced herself. The class groaned. "Dr. Oliver, as you may know, I'm the anchor and field reporter for our school TV station." The class groaned again. "Anyway, I'm sure our viewers are wondering, well, you don't look really old enough to be a teacher."

"Cassidy I promise you I'm old enough so let's put the camera away," Tommy instructed. "For now, Let's talk about you guys and what you expect of yourselves in this class." He noticed an empty stool. "Is someone missing?"

* * *

><p><em>Soccer Field<em>

A boy in a red soccer uniform was kicking the ball around. He was practicing even though the bell rang already. There was another guy in a goalie uniform, wearing too much padding, there with him.

"Dude, you're supposed to try and stop it," the kid in red groaned after kicking the ball straight into the goal.

"Sure we're not going to get in trouble for this?" the other kid asked. "I mean, the bell rang and it's the first day."

"Look, if anyone says anything, tell them Conner McKnight gave you permission to be out here," the kid known as Conner assured.

"Yeah but I heard the new principal is crazy," the goalie replied. "She worked in a prison or something before she came here."

"Don't worry about Randall," Conner argued. "She's a woman! And women are just, grown up girls. Need I say more?"

"I think you've said quite enough, Mr. McKnight," Principal Randall said from behind. Conner turned around to face her.

"Principal Randall, I have heard such great things about you," Conner lied.

"Vicious rumors I can assure you. Go," she ordered. She turned to the goalie. "What are you looking at?" She sent a soccer ball slamming into his stomach. "Now get back to class!"

* * *

><p><em>Courtyard<em>

"_I wanna know know where you're at  
>I'm at the front baby you're still at the back<br>Oh can you tell me where tell me where you're at  
>Freak you out, freak you out freak you out<br>freak you out freak you out freak you out" _

Kira ford finished her performance as the students who gathered around her applauded. Principal Randall walked over with Conner in tow.

"Miss Ford, I'm afraid you need written permission to perform on school grounds," she began. "Let's go."

"Are you aware that kids who play an instrument have a fifty percent higher chance of getting into college?" Kira stalled.

"Well, you're hardly college material now are you Miss Ford?" Randall eyed the girl. Kira gaped. "Now come with me." A little ways away, Jenna was yelling at Molly in Portuguese.

"Pela última vez, eu não me importo!" she shouted. "Você não pode me chamar no meio do dia na escola!"

_"Bem, eu não me importo com isso!" _Molly snapped._ "Você precisa chegar até aqui e registrar sua próxima música!"_

"Bye Molly!" Jenna hung up and cut off the red head's ranting.

"Miss Oliver," Randall spoke from behind her. Jenna rolled her eyes and turned.

"Let me guess," she sighed. "I have detention for using the phone during school hours?"

"Yes," Randall sneered. "Come with me."

"Whatever psycho bitch," Jenna muttered under her breath only loud enough for herself to here. They started for the building when the sprinklers went off and kids began running and screaming. Randall spotted a kid in blue carrying an umbrella.

"Ethan James," she snarled. "I should've known."

* * *

><p><em>Outside Principal's office<em>

"Sit!" Randall yelled. The four teens did so. Jenna looked pissed and bored while the other three looked tired.

"Principal Randall I'd just like to mention the fact that there is absolutely no hard evidence linking me to that unfortunate sprinkler incident," Ethan denied.

"Give it up," Jenna averted her attention. "It's easy to tell it was you since you're the only one carrying an umbrella around." Ethan glared at her.

"Save it for Judge Judy Mr. James," Randall ignored her. "The four of you have detention. For one week. Starting today. Now if there are no further questions…"

"Practice…"

"Computer club…"

"Rehearsal…"

"A trip to hell to plan," Jenna ended their rambling.

"I didn't think so!" Randall snapped. She walked into her office.

"Wow," Jenna scoffed. "Someone I hate worse than Molly."

"Ok," Kira spoke. "Someone seriously needs a hug."

"Dude," Conner asked Ethan. "Computer club?"

* * *

><p><em>Hallway<em>

"Aw come on Tommy," Melissa whined. "Just this once?"

"Dr. Oliver," Randall walked next to them as they climbed the stairs. "How was your first day?"

"The kids were great," he responded. "No problem."

"Good," Randall nodded. "You're gonna be seeing a lot more of them. In detention."

"Mind telling me what I did?" Tommy tried to joke, but was only slapped in the arm by Melissa.

"No you're in charge of it today," Randall failed to see his humor.

"No actually I have plans to go the museum outside of town," Tommy rambled.

"Perfect," Randall interrupted as they reached the top. "Bring the little monsters with you. That should be sufficient torture for them." They came across the four and Tommy wasn't happy to see Jenna among them. Melissa moved to stand by her twin. "You've all met I trust. Well, enjoy your little outing." She walked away as Tommy looked over the four. He stopped on Jenna who only glared back.

"Don't even ask," she hissed.

"So," Tommy removed his glasses and averted his gaze. "You guys like museums?"

* * *

><p><em>Museum Entrance<em>

"Whoa, check out the T-rex!" Ethan awed as Tommy pulled the jeep up.

"Hey Tommy, got any food in here?" Jenna wondered.

"No why?" he asked.

"I need to eat something so my blood sugar doesn't drop too low," Jenna rummaged around as the others got out. Melissa helped Jenna out and passed her a granola bar, which the brunette ate happily.

"That's weird," Tommy spotted the closed sign.

"Oh well," Conner grinned. "No museum for us."

"Greta let's go home," Kira offered.

"I'll tell you what," Tommy cut them off. "Why don't you guys have a look around the grounds. If any of you guys find anything prehistoric, I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week."

"Are you nuts?" Melissa gaped. "J can't go out there like that!"

"Stop worrying Mel," Jenna scoffed. "You're coming with me." The five teens set off and left Tommy to attend to business in the museum.

* * *

><p><em>Forest<em>

"Did you guys ever hear the story about the guy who was hiking up here and fell in a giant sinkhole?" Ethan wondered.

"Must have missed that one," Kira rolled her eyes.

"Come on it was on all the urban legend websites!" Ethan pleaded.

"Dude you know this isn't computer club right?" Conner asked.

"It's not soccer practice either jock," Jenna retorted.

"Don't you have to call Molly?" Melissa groaned. Jenna was only like this when she's pissed.

"Nope," Jenna deadpanned. Her phone went off and she answered it, not bothering to check the I.D. "Hello?"

"_Bonjour J. Leigh!" _FC (who has a major role later on in this story) greeted. The others noticed a smile come across Jenna's face as she rapidly began talking in French.

"And knowing those two they'll talk for hours," Melissa snickered.

"What happened to you two anyway?" Kira wondered. "How'd you get so many bruises?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Melissa shook her head.

"What do you do in your spare time?" Ethan continued his argument with Conner.

"Me? I go out with girls," he snorted as they all walked along. "They're the ones at school that smell really good with the long hair and the makeup."

"And they're also the ones who can kick your ass," Jenna chimed in. It was an unusually brief phone call.

"Oh it's like that is it?" Ethan ignored the comment.

"Yeah it's like that," Conner nodded.

"Whatever," Kira scoffed as the three girls cut across in front of them. Conner followed and caught up to them as Ethan lagged behind.

"All I'm trying to do is give you guys the heads up," he said. "Stuff happens out here. Just don't come crying to me when you fall in a giant sinkhole." As soon as he finished that statement, he fell down one before the others did as well. The only one who was standing was Jenna because she halted her fall by pushing her crutches into the ground.

"Alright," Conner breathed once they all stood. "You guys stay here where it's safe. I'll climb up and come back with help." He headed up the wall only to fall down on his but again. Ethan helped him up as the girls giggled.

"Back already?" he taunted.

"Only way out is to move forward," Melissa concluded. The five walked and hobbled along. Kira started humming her song as they moved on.

"Babe can you keep it down?" Conner asked as he passed her. "I'm trying to stay focused here."

"Did you just call me babe?" she demanded offended. "Did he just call me babe?"

"I don't know," Ethan shrugged. "I wasn't listening. I'm still grooving to your tune."

"Where's a way out of here?" Jenna complained as Kira stormed up to the jock.

"Listen," she snapped. "My name is Kira. Maybe you should write it on your hand or something so you can remember?" She walked away followed by the twins and Ethan. Conner moved behind them. They continued walking until they reached a giant skeleton etched in the wall.

"That's definitely Jurassic Park," Melissa awed.

"This will get us out of detention forever," Conner scoffed. He pulled on the jaw.

"Holy shit!" Jenna blinked as a giant rock slab in front of Ethan slid up. It opened to reveal a room with science and technological gear. They slowly entered awing it. Melissa thought it looked familiar, but wasn't too sure.

"I could do a crazy video in here," Kira stated.

"This must be like the mother ship for you dude," Conner chuckled.

"Normally," Ethan grinned. "I'd be insulted. But when you're right you're right."

"This feels familiar," Melissa spoke.

"How?" Jenna wondered. "I've certainly never been in here before."

"I don't know," Melissa shook her head. Conner, Kira, and Ethan surrounded a stone in the middle that held five glowing gems: red, yellow, blue, pink, and orange.

"Yo, don't touch that," Ethan stopped Conner who reached for the red one.

"Why not?" he asked.

"You really are taking this whole dumb jock thing to a new level," Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Look," Conner got serious. "I have sat through enough lame science classes to know that thing looks pretty prehistoric."

"I hate to agree with him," Kira agreed. "Really, I do. But I already missed one rehearsal." Melissa and Jenna stepped up to them.

"Don't touch those!" she gasped, recognizing what they were. But it was too late. The gems were already in their hands. The orange one went to her and the pink went to Jenna.

"Are these them?" Jenna asked.

"Well, what are they?" Kira questioned.

"I can go online later and see if I can find out," Ethan frowned as he examined the glowing blue one.

"Uh guys, I think we should go," Jenna stated.

"She's right," Kira agreed. "I don't wanna think about what kind of freak lives in a place like this and I certainly don't wanna be here when it gets home." The three girls left out into the tunnel.

"Right behind you," Conner sighed as the two boys followed them. Once back in the forest, the twins disappeared using their ninja streak when the other three weren't looking. They hid among the trees not too far away.

"So what are they?" Jenna demanded, although she feared she already knew.

"The dino gems I told you about," Melissa sighed. "They're already bonding with us."

"So we're ranger's again?" Jenna groaned.

"It looks like it," Melissa said as an ear piercing scream rang through the woods. The twins looked down the path and saw Kira being helped to her feet and and the yellow gem in her hands glowing. They also noticed the tyranodrones getting back up. Sharing a quick look, they nodded and went in to help fight. Jenna did the best she could on her crutches, using them as weapons, and her special power was levitation. Melissa was faring pretty well. Both girls were also using their ninja powers, so it helped. Her special ability was super strength. On one end, Kira used her sonic scream to her advantage. Ethan used his new found armored skin to defend blows. Conner did the same with his new super speed. The five regrouped when the drones vanished.

"How much do I love detention?" Ethan laughed.

"Hey!" Tommy called as he ran over. The five quickly hid the gems. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, couldn't be better," Ethan nodded.

"Nothing out of the ordinary happened?" he wondered.

"No but we will be having a _talk _later," Melissa glared, using a tone she hoped he picked up on.

"Just you're average hike in the woods," Ethan shook his head. "Lots of furry little creatures."

"Few scaly ones," Kira murmured.

So did you get into the dino exhibit?" Conner wondered.

"Still working the kinks out," Tommy stated. "We better get you guys back. Come on." He started away with the teens reluctantly following.

* * *

><p><em>School Grounds<em>

"Ok, so we all agree no one talks about this to anyone, no matter what?" Conner asked.

"I can do better than that," Kira stopped as did the other four. "I'm out of it. Just forget I was here and I'll do the same."

"How come he gets it?" Ethan complained.

"Here," Melissa snatched it. "Now neither of you get it. Kira, this is yours now."

"What do you mean?" Kira eyed the brunette.

"Can't really explain it, but those sonic screams you used in the woods?" Melissa stated. "You were able to do that because of the gem."

"You know what, I give up!" Kira walked away.

"This is not going to end well," Jenna muttered. As she said that, Kira stopped short when a gush of wind blew by her. Next thing they know, tyranodrones jumped out and disappeared with her.

"Kira!" Conner yelled as the four ran over. Jenna actually sped over as fast as she could on her crutches. She was gone when they got there.

"She's gone," Ethan shook his head.

"And I think I know why," Melissa held the gem out in the open.

* * *

><p><em>Conner's Car<em>

"Ok so where we going?" Conner asked as he sped around the corner.

"Dr. Oliver's?" Ethan suggested.

"What's he gonna do?" Conner yelled.

"Trust me," Melissa hissed. "He knows everything about what's happening."

"Alright so where's he live?" Conner wondered.

"1992 Valencia Road," Jenna supplied. "Step on it!"

"Valencia Road," Conner pondered. "That's like, way out in the middle of the woods!"

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Come on!" Melissa shouted as she ran up to the door to unlock it. Jenna trudged behind on her crutches and the two boys stood looking around the deck. The door opened because it was already unlocked, which left the four confused.

"Why would he leave it unlocked?" Conner wondered.

"He's got no neighbors," Ethan argued. The twins walked inside.

"You never heard of the three bears?" Conner followed.

"Was that the last book you read?" Ethan shut the door behind him. They walked into the den where Conner noticed a small skeleton similar to the one they found earlier in the tunnel. He reached to pull the jaw.

"Tommy!" Jenna called out. "Where are you?"

"We got some things to talk about!" Melissa shouted.

"Hey, remember what happened last time you did that?" Ethan held back Conner.

"Dude the guy's a teacher," he pulled the jaw as a trap door opened. "Not…" they looked at it. "Batman."

"Come on down," Melissa helped her twin down. "I knew I've seen this place before."

"This is the same place," Ethan hissed.

"Are you freaking out right now?" Conner wondered.

"We've seen worse," Jenna rolled her eyes. "Tommy!"

"If you're looking for extra credit," Tommy appeared behind them, causing them to turn around. "You're in the wrong place."

* * *

><p>AN: End of Chapter 1. Woo! Poor Jenna. Can't fight with crutches too well. Tsk tsk.

Jenna/Molly Conversation:

"For the last time, I don't care!" "You can't call me during school hours!"

"Well i don't care about that!" "You need to get down here and record your next song!"

"Bye Molly!"


	2. Day of the Dino Part II

**Working Together **

**Chapter 2: Day of the Dino Part II**

_A/N: Second part of the awesome beginning! Onward!_

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Dr. O, before you go off, can we explain why we're here?" Ethan pleaded. Melissa and Jenna glared at their older brother, disappointed, angry, and slightly confused.

"But first," Melissa pouted. "You can explain why the hell the base you built is under our freaking house!"

"And why you left the gems in plain sight!" Jenna added.

"Dude he's just gonna laugh if we tell him," Conner ignored the twins.

"It's the truth," Ethan hissed back. "He'll believe us."

"Since they could go on for hours," Melissa interrupted. "Your stupid creations kidnapped Kira!"

"What creations?" Tommy asked, since he had many.

"She got taken by these weird dinosaur things," Ethan filled in. Tommy looked down in disbelief.

"Spill it Tommy," Jenna demanded. "Now."

"He doesn't look convinced," Conner whispered.

"Oh he knows it's true," Melissa nodded.

"They're called tyranodrones," Tommy looked up.

"And you know that because?" Ethan prompted.

"I helped create them," he sighed.

"You know, I know you filled me in on the general stuff about this, but I'm completely lost now," Jenna groaned. "But I do know one thing, which is what we're going to become."

"It's a long story," Tommy faced them again. "For now, we gotta figure out what they want with Kira."

"I thought it'd be obvious," Melissa held out the yellow gem.

"We're really sorry," Conner apologized. "How were we supposed to know those things had super powers and those lizard things would come after them?"

"I guess it isn't exactly something you see every day," Tommy sighed.

"Sort of like a science teacher with the ruins of an ancient civilization under his house?" Ethan glared.

"Not that this isn't all really cool," Conner began. "But seriously dude, you gotta come clean."

"First of all, don't call me dude," Tommy ordered. "Second, as hard as this may seem, you two need to forget all about this. We'll find Kira," he finished as the twins stepped up beside him, looking angry and disappointed at the paleontologist.

"The gems bonded with us already Tommy," Jenna said a little soothingly. Conner sped in front of him as he walked away, which was proof enough for him.

"You can tell us all about it now," Conner glared. "Or at my next parent teacher conference."

* * *

><p><em>Intersection<em>

"When you said you helped create those tyrano-whatever's, you were just kidding right?" Ethan wondered as he sat in the back with Melissa and Conner of Tommy's jeep. He was driving and Jenna held the passenger seat with her crutches.

"They weren't supposed to be used like this," Tommy sighed. "Someone's modified their programming. A few years back I was doing research of combining dinosaur DNA with technology. My partner, a scientist named Anton Mercer…"

"The rich guy who disappeared years ago?" Ethan recalled.

"Shortly after Mercer disappeared, our lab was attacked," Tommy continued.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto! ¿Qué hacemos?" Jenna shouted.

"Mel?" Tommy rolled his eyes.

"She's talking to Pablo," Melissa translated, noticing the brunette's Bluetooth. "She said: what? How could this happen? What do we do?"

"Anyway, all of our research was destroyed," Tommy continued, knowing better than to interrupt the two. "Or at least I thought it was."

"And the guy who did this is back?" Conner questioned.

"He calls himself," Tommy pulled the car to a stop at the intersection. "Mesogog."

"And you think he's after the gems?" Conner asked.

"Basically," Melissa supplied.

"This is all totally fascinating, but how is it helping us find Kira?" Ethan wondered. "I mean she's not just gonna fall out of the sky and land right in front of us." An invisaportal appeared overhead and Kira landed on the hood of the car. They all stared a moment before hopping out and helping the girl to her feet. "How did you do that?"

"I have no idea," Kira stated. "One minute I'm being chased by Franken lizard in this creepy lab and the next thing I know, I'm a hood ornament!"

"Invisaportals," Tommy answered Ethan's question.

"Whatever," Kira scoffed. "Next time, I'm calling a cab. What are you guys doing here? Way to show up when I don't need you anymore!"

"You sure about that?" Conner asked as Zeltrax and tyranodrones appeared.

"Ugh who's this Zurgane wanna-be?" Jenna asked as she stood next to the others.

"Zeltrax, I think," Melissa replied.

"Mesogog find a new goon to do his dirty work?" Tommy snarled.

"You are not fit to speak my master's name," Zeltrax hissed. "Come with me peacefully or suffer the consequences."

"I'm gonna have to say, no!" Tommy declined. The tyranodrones charged separating the group. Jenna defending the best she could once again using her crutches to kick back the drones. Kira was fighting pretty well as were Conner and Ethan. Melissa was using her ice powers to freeze them. Tommy faced Zeltrax near the jeep. When it was over and both sides regrouped, they faced each other.

"Make sure you tell your master," Tommy breathed. "Dr. Oliver's back."

"I will inform him this battle is over," Zeltrax growled. "But the war has only just begun." He disappeared along with the tyranodrones.

"Tommy, if we're going into this shit again, can I please stay out of it until my ankle heals?" Jenna whined.

"Let's get out of here," Tommy stepped to the jeep. "It's getting late. I don't want your parents to worry."

"I bet you don't," Conner scoffed. "You might have to explain something."

"I'll fill you in tomorrow after school," Tommy promised. "I promise."

* * *

><p><em>Reefside High, Science Classroom<em>

"Can I kill him later then?" Jenna begged as she trudged into the science room behind Kira, who Cassidy was trying to get a story out of.

"If you do, then who can explain most of it?" Melissa fried back as they took their seats. Tommy entered the room and stood in front of his desk.

"Cassidy," he spoke. "Unless you plan on giving a lecture of the Mesozoic period, I suggest you take your seat." Cassidy sat down as Tommy began the lecture. "Who can tell me when it all began?" After he finished that question, an abnormal earthquake it and the sky darkened. Jenna was shaken out of her chair and she landed on the floor on her butt.

"Why is it always me?" she grumbled as Melissa helped her up. Both shot daggers at Tommy. When it stopped, everyone ran up to the windows, minus the twins who walked over to Tommy.

"Cass, you are not going to believe this," Dustin ran into the room.

"Let me guess, the sky just went black in the middle of the day?" she asked sarcastically.

"It did?" he looked out the windows. "Whoa look at that!"

"Devin! Hello! What?" Cassidy demanded.

"I just heard this whack report about mechanical dinosaurs attacking downtown," Devin stated, catching the three Oliver's attention. The two made way for the exit.

"Wait hold it you two!" Tommy stopped them.

"_Students remain calm," _Randall instructed over the intercom. _"The mayor has declared a state of emergency. Please report to the front of the school for immediate dismissal. Again, remain calm!" _All the students but five left the classroom.

"Dr. O," Kira glared. "Now would be a good time to have that little chat."

"We're out of time," Tommy declined. "If Mesogog revived the Biozords, we gotta act fast. Come with me."

"Can I kill him now?" Jenna whined again as she followed them out.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"So these mechanical dinosaurs," Kira tried understanding what Tommy had filled the five in on on their way to the lab. "They're your friends?"

"Bio zords are fusion powered replicates using actual dinosaur DNA for functions," Tommy used his tech speak as he stood by the computer.

"Please tell me this isn't leading where I think it is," Jenna groaned.

"Wait let me guess," Ethan looked on. "You helped build them?"

"I'm afraid so," Tommy apologized. "But right now you have to tame them."

"I'll bbl if it's all the same to you," Ethan turned to head away.

"What's that mean?" Tommy blinked, causing the boy in blue to look back at him.

"Be back later," Melissa rolled her eyes. Ethan headed away again.

"Ethan wait," Tommy called. "You can do this. But you won't have to do it alone."

"Oh dear god," Melissa sighed as they followed him over to a small silver briefcase.

"Ever since I found the dino gems," he continued. "I've had these waiting in case I'd ever need to harness their powers."

"Into what?" Kira asked.

"Please don't say it!" Jenna begged. All honesty, sprained ankle or not, she really didn't want to go back into this stuff.

"Dino morphers," Tommy opened the case, revealing five morphers respectively colored. "Use these to become power rangers."

"Should've seen that coming," Melissa and Jenna reached for theirs and strapped them on. Once hers was on, Jenna swung her crutch at Tommy who ducked.

"You honestly don't expect me to fight on a sprained ankle, do you?" she demanded.

"We can't become power rangers," Kira got over her shock. "Aren't you supposed to fly or have super human strength and stuff like that?"

"You do," Tommy nodded.

"Oh yeah," Kira mumbled. "I forgot."

"Your gems are from the asteroid that crashed into the Earth millions of years ago," Tommy explained. "Wiped out the entire dinosaur population. When I found them, I recognized their power and hid them so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands."

"How do you know these are the right hands?" Conner wondered.

"The gems are yours," Melissa took over. "We didn't choose them. They chose us."

"Can't they un-choose us?" Kira wondered.

"They've already bonded with your DNA," Tommy shrugged. "That's what's giving you your powers."

"So if they already bonded with us," Ethan began. "How come Mesogog and his creeps are still after them?"

"The only way these powers can be taken away," Tommy stepped in front of them. "Is if you're destroyed."

"Ok for future reference," Ethan noted. "That's not a great selling point."

"Look," Conner interrupted. "All I know is I don't remember asking to be a superhero."

"Cue motivational speech," Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Gems wouldn't have bonded with you if you didn't already have something inside you that can handle the power," Tommy walked back over to the suitcase where three morphers still lay. "Please." The other three took their respective morphers and strapped them on reluctantly.

"So now what?" Ethan wondered. "Do we need some kind of secret password or command?"

"All you have to do is say Dino Thunder, Power Up," Tommy nodded. "And you'll be transformed. You'll know what to do."

"Dino thunder?" Conner asked. He turned to Ethan. "What? Did you come up with that?"

"I kind of like it," Ethan protested.

"Look," Tommy cut in. "I know you five are from different worlds, but you have to work together or this will never happen. This won't be easy. Nobody knows that better than I do. But you're gonna have to believe in yourselves because I believe in you."

"Really?" Conner asked.

"Really," Tommy stated. "J, you stay here."

"What choice do I have," She huffed as she took a seat in the computer chair. The other five ran out and headed downtown.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road, after taming zords<em>

"Keep these bracelets with you at all times," Tommy instructed as the five new rangers stood in a line. Four of them had just come from taming the zords and fighting for the first time with these powers. Jenna was restricted from using them until her ankle was better. "They'll access your morphers when you need them. And you can use these to communicate with me, and each other."

"Dr. O, I know you're real smart and a science teacher and everything," Kira went on. "But this is…well, I mean how did you…"

"I'll fill you in in time," he cut her off.

"Speaking of time," Ethan piped up. "You think Mesogog's gonna stick around for a while?"

"Unfortunately they always do," Tommy and the twins chorused.

"They?" Conner squeaked.

"I know this is a lot to take in," Tommy agreed. "Your lives have just changed in ways you probably couldn't have imagined. But as long as you work together, and remember, you're a team, no one can defeat you."

* * *

><p>AN: So not much action in here. Oh well. Sigh. I'm leaving for camp soon so I won't be updating as often. One more week left of school and I'm studying for finals. Then it's off to camp! Anyway, Jenna's off crutches in the next chapter and can finally use her powers.


	3. Wave Goodbye

**Working Together**

**Chapter 3: Wave Goodbye**

_A/N: Chapter 3! Yay! Jenna can fight now that her ankle is all better, so she gets to use the powers for the first time. But it's a sad day for her. Wonder why? Both girls are still healing their cuts and bruises from their time as ninja rangers._

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"It's ok Jenna," Melissa soothed her downhearted sister. "I mean, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I just don't want to go in it again!" Jenna groaned. "Yeah sure I'll answer questions, but this is a different case. Why is it always me?"

"Karma? Payback?" Melissa shrugged as she noticed Conner and Kira walk in and go talk to Ethan.

"Who would want revenge on me that they'd have to frame me twice?" Jenna scoffed, feeling slightly offended.

"It was just a suggestion," Melissa rolled her eyes. "No need to get angry. Anyway, what is it this time?"

"Another armed robbery at the mall and innocent bystander shot," Jenna pouted. "No getaway car, but the stolen things still managed to get into my possession last night at the house."

"And they didn't carry you in like last time?" Melissa wondered.

"No and I'm glad they didn't," Jenna gave a slight smile. "But what I don't know is why."

"Maybe it's a rookie," Melissa stated as their three teammates made it over to them. Kira and Ethan took seats as Conner stood next to them. Jenna caught a look at the clock and started banging her head on the counter. Hayley walked by.

"That's Hayley," Ethan finished his introductions to the other two. "There's not one kid in here she hasn't helped somehow."

"Unless she can get me out of being a suspect for an armed robbery," Jenna's muffled voice came. "I'm good."

"Armed robbery?" Conner frowned.

"Second time she's been framed for one," Melissa explained.

"Well, she hasn't helped me either," Conner scoffed.

"Conner McKnight," Hayley came back and handed Kira the apple juice. "The soccer player. I'm surprised you're not at the open tryouts for the Reefside Wave."

"Open tryouts?" Conner went wide eyed.

"At their practice field right now," Hayley nodded.

You're kidding right?" he asked.

"No," Hayley grinned.

"You were saying?" Ethan smirked. Conner ran out and Hayley walked away.

"I gotta go too," Kira slid off her stool. "I need to put a set list together and restring my guitar," she handed Ethan the apple juice before running off herself.

"Nothing like spreading the love," he grinned as the twins followed him over to a computer. Their communicators went off. "Yeah doc you got Ethan."

"And us," the twin echoed softly.

"_Can you three meet me at the end of Riverside road in an hour?" _Tommy asked.

"Yeah sure what's up?" Ethan wondered.

"_Just be there," _Tommy ordered and ended the call.

"Come on J," Melissa sighed. "Better get the questioning done now." She pushed a depressed Jenna out of the café.

* * *

><p><em>Forest<em>

"After the island exploded, some of my experiments were scattered all throughout this area," Tommy explained as the four approached a nest of five eggs, colored respectively for the five rangers there already were. Jenna's questioning didn't happen since the culprit was brought in before she had to be questioned, which she was thankful for. So now, she was back to her normal self. And it felt good to not have to walk on crutches. "There."

"What are they?" Ethan wondered as the two boys knelt down.

"Obviously eggs," Jenna rolled her eyes.

"It's cool," Ethan declined. "I just had lunch a couple hours ago."

"We're not gonna eat them," Melissa chuckled. "We're gonna hatch them."

"Then you're gonna ride them," Tommy concluded.

"Maybe it's all this quiet out here that's got me hearing things," Ethan stood. "But I thought you just said we're gonna ride these."

"He did," Jenna nodded.

"Trust me Ethan," Tommy said. "When these things are ready, they're gonna be a big help to us."

"Alright whatever you say," Ethan picked up the blue one and the twins grabbed theirs respectively as Tommy picked up the red and yellow ones. Something brushed by the trees causing them all to shoot up. "You saw that right?"

"We have to protect the eggs no matter what," Tommy stated.

"Who would hurt them?" Ethan wondered.

"I would," Elsa appeared from behind a tree.

"And I," Zeltrax appeared next to her. "I'm starting to have my doubts about your intelligence Dr. Oliver."

"Back off!" Jenna shouted as she kicked back on oncoming tyranodrone, who was trying to grab the backpack.

"Attack!" Zeltrax commanded. The tyranodrones rushed into battle. All four fended them off pretty good. Jenna used her fire power and levitation. Melissa used her ice powers and super strength. Tommy just used his experience as a fighter. Ethan used his armored skin.

"Ethan!" Tommy shouted. "Call the others!" Ethan flipped over a drone.

"Guys," he spoke into his communicator as he was kicked in the gut. "We could use some dino help out here!" He was tossed to the ground and the twins ran over to him.

"I think we kick it up a notch," Jenna smirked.

"You asked for this," Ethan pointed at the tyranodrones. "Not me."

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" the three chorused as they morphed. Jenna's suit was similar to Melissa's and Kira's, but colored pink. They were split up again each taking on their own group. Ethan was backed into a tree when Conner and Kira came out and pushed the drones away.

"You guys couldn't have done this another day?" Conner asked as the five regrouped and held out their thundermax sabers.

"Don't tell me, tell them!" Ethan argued.

"Less talk, more action!" Melissa ordered.

"Let's make it quick!" Conner ordered. "Tyrano staff!"

"Ptera grips!"

"Tricera shield!"

"Stega bow!"

"Ankyla daggers!" The five rangers rushed into battle. Each fought off their own group of tyranodrones using their arsenal. In a matter of moments the tyranodrones were defeated as each side regrouped.

"You really like these odds?" Ethan asked Elsa and Zeltrax as they stood opposite them. "Cause you look busted to me."

"We're not through with you power rangers!" Elsa snarled.

"Or you Dr. Oliver," Zeltrax added as the two disappeared.

"What is it with all the bad guys always saying that?" Jenna shook her head.

"They're a pleasant couple," Kira mused.

"That's for sure," Melissa agreed.

"Better get these back to my place," Tommy held the backpack.

"What are they?" Kira wondered.

"We're going to ride them," Ethan answered.

"Look, I have to go back to tryouts," Conner stated. "Can you guys handle this?"

"Yeah go ahead Conner," Tommy nodded. "They can fill you in later."

"Thanks," Conner ran off.

"Good luck!" Ethan called after him. The five wandered off in the other direction.

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"Dr. O is into some weird and funky stuff," Ethan commented as he played a video game. Jenna was answering fan mail (for J. Leigh). Melissa was studying. Kira was working on her set list. "I don't even wanna think about what he's hatching down in that cave right now."

"Won't be a long wait," Jenna shook her head. Kira turned hers and spotted a boy in white.

"Who is that?" she asked, staring in awe.

"Don't know," Melissa shrugged, not bothering to look up.

"Hello?" Ethan waved a hand in front of Kira's face. "Anyone in there?"

"He's really…wow…isn't he?" Kira continued to stare.

"Can I get you a glass of water maybe an oxygen mask?" Ethan asked as the guy came over and Kira turned away.

"Hey," the kid greeted. "I'm looking for Hayley. I was supposed to start work today."

"She's around here somewhere," Ethan looked around for the red head.

"Hey, you're new here right?" Jenna looked up.

"Yeah I just moved here last week," he nodded. "I'm Trent."

"I'm Ethan," Ethan shook his hand.

"I'm Melissa and this is Jenna," Melissa introduced her and her twin.

"And that's Kira," Ethan pointed at the girl in yellow.

"Hey," Trent greeted, mostly looking at her. "Are you ok?"

"She doesn't speak," Ethan stated. "We've been trying for years but we just can't get through." Jenna rolled her eyes and kicked him under the table.

"I'm fine," Kira spoke. "It's nice to meet you."

"Trent," Hayley stepped up. "Good timing. Come with me and I'll get you started."

"I'll see you guys later," Trent followed the red head away.

"Isn't he just so wow?" Ethan mocked once Trent was out of hearing range, only to be kicked by Kira. "Ow!"

"Déjà vu," Melissa blinked.

"What do you mean?" Jenna wondered, frowning.

"Well, it sort of reminds me of how we met Blake and Hunter," she whispered. The others still hadn't known they were past rangers. "We met them and they were new in town, they become evil rangers, and eventually join are side."

"So it wouldn't surprise you if that's how it turns out to be for Trent?" Jenna nodded as Conner walked over.

"Hey," Ethan asked. "How'd it go?"

"How'd it go?" Conner grumbled. "It's over. The coach basically said forget it. And who can blame him? I mean, I left in the middle of practice!"

"Well it's not like you didn't have a good excuse," Kira pointed out.

"Right," Conner walked away as the other four got up and followed him. "Well maybe next time I'll bring a note from our teacher. 'Sorry Conner couldn't make it to practice today. He was busy fighting freaky looking dinosaur things in the forest!"

"Dude!" the twins hissed as Ethan and Kira dragged him over to the couch. "You want to expose us?"

"I'm sure he's never heard that excuse before," Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Conner scoffed. "Look, the point is, what was I supposed to say? I mean this whole saving the world deal is seriously starting to bum me out!" He fell back and thought for a moment before leaning forward again. "I need to talk to Dr. Oliver."

"I think he may be kind of busy," Kira held him back. "He's got this whole new project."

"Too bad," Conner interrupted. "I was busy today. That doesn't stop him from messing up my life!"

"Here we go again!" the twins sighed as they all followed him out.

* * *

><p><em>Tunnel Entrance<em>

"Don't come in it's not safe!" Tommy shouted as the rock slab slid open to reveal the lab getting trashed.

"We kind of got that," Kira frowned. Tommy was tossed down in front of them by a blue tail.

"Is that what was in those eggs?" Ethan asked as he got up.

"The raptor riders," Melissa mumbled.

"I'm trying to train them," Tommy coughed.

"How's it coming?" Ethan nodded.

"Slowly," he ducked a red tail. "Very slowly."

"Look, I can see that you're," Conner paused. "Busy with, well, whatever, but I need to talk." Before Tommy could reply the red raptor's tail flung him out onto the dirt. Sighing, the twins ran into the lab as the rock slab closed.

"Guess I could take a break," Tommy groaned as Ethan helped him up. They could all hear the girls whistling from inside. "Alright, what's up?"

"That's should do," Jenna wiped her hands as they entered the tunnel.

"You got to find someone to replace me," Conner ignored them.

"What are you talking about?" Kira demanded.

"You're talking crazy," Ethan stated.

"Settle down," Tommy ordered. "What's the problem?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Melissa raised an eyebrow. "Ranger duties are getting into the way of his soccer time which is the only thing he's ever wanted to do."

"Every moment of my life has led up to playing for a pro team," Conner elaborated. "And I get the greatest chance of my life and I blow it."

"I understand," Tommy nodded. "And your right."

"You're ageing with him?" Ethan asked, shocked.

"Conner," Tommy ignored the question. "I know how you feel. I've felt that way before. But I want you to think about this before you do anything."

"Look," Kira spoke up. "I've got things I wanna do. But I'm here. I'm dealing."

"Good for you," Conner rolled his eyes. "I guess I'm just different." He walked away.

"Figures," Jenna sighed.

"I thought the red guy was supposed to be the leader," Ethan scoffed.

"Sometimes, in order to be a leader, you have to be a follower," Melissa recited, remembering when Sensei had said that.

* * *

><p><em>Soccer field<em>

"McKnight," a voice called causing the soccer player to turn around.

"Coach?" Conner frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Got a call from one of your teachers," the coach supplied. "Tells me that it was his fault you had to leave today."

"Does that mean I have a shot?" Conner wondered.

"You always had a shot son," coach nodded. "Sure you really want this? Willing to give up everything?"

"Yeah I am," Conner agreed.

"Alright I'll let you know," coach walked away as the twins, Kira, and Ethan walked up to the soccer star.

"Hey bro," Ethan greeted.

"Things ok with the coach?" Kira wondered.

"Yeah I think so," Conner sighed.

"That's the spirit," Jenna smiled.

"Listen," Conner spoke softly. "I'm sorry you guys. You gotta understand."

"Trust us," Melissa nodded. "We do."

"They do more than me but," Ethan frowned. "If it's what you really want."

"_Guys, we have a situation," _Tommy called via communicator.

"When don't we?" Jenna smiled.

"_There's a monster attacking the city," _Tommy continued. _"People are in danger."_

"Ok," Conner agreed. "But this is the last time." The five stood in formation and morphed.

* * *

><p><em>Downtown<em>

"Whoa nasty!" Conner grimaced as the five stood in front of the latest monster. "Let's do it!" the five charged and began to fight. It knocked the boys back first before kicking the girls down as well.

"Hey bird brain!" Ethan called as he ran forward, thundermax saber in shooting mode. "Thundermax!" He and Conner fired as the girls got up.

"Thanks guys," they chorused.

"Give up?" Conner asked the monster.

"Catch me if you can!" it flew off.

"Great!" Melissa sighed.

"What now?" Jenna groaned.

"He's getting away!" Kira stated.

"We'll never catch him," Conner denied.

"_You can," _Tommy replied. _"Meet the raptor riders." _Five giant raptor riders stormed in, scooping up their respective ranger along the way.

"Sweet!" Melissa grinned.

"This is awesome!" Jenna agreed. The five rode on following the monster. They hopped across cars, around people, and into the city. Conner spotted a little girl about to be attacked by a tyranodrone, so he stepped in.

"I'll help that girl," he instructed. "You follow that freak!"

"On it!" Kira agreed. The four others rode off leaving Conner to deal with business.

"This is getting boring," Jenna faked a yawn as the three girls bounced across the building tops chasing the monster.

"Oh shit," Melissa cringed when it hopped down form a hundred stories up. The three pulled to a stop.

"You afraid of heights?" the bird asked.

"You wish you freaky bird!" Kira yelled as the three females drew their weapons and bounced down the side of the building. They each landed an effective blow to the thing causing it to stumble back. Conner added a cut from his tyrano staff as he joined them, as did Ethan with his tricera shield. They formed the Z-rex blaster while hopping onto Conner's raptor rider. Conner fired and the monster exploded, as usual. They got off the raptor and began cheering.

"Should've known that would happen!" Jenna groaned as they spotted the thirty foot version of the monster.

"Dr. O," Conner spoke into the communicator. "We may have a problem on our hands."

"_Let me guess," _he answered. _"Thirty story guy of that thing you were just fighting?"_

"What else could it be?" Melissa rolled her eyes.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Ethan wondered.

"_Once or twice," _Tommy nodded. _"I'm sending the dino zords."_

"Good luck," Jenna gave the thumbs up.

"This is where we sit out," Melissa elaborated as the two ran off to find a safe place to watch. The other three formed the thundersaurus megazord and fought. The quickly destroyed it and the five regrouped on the ground. A little girl who was watching ran up to Conner and hugged him, thanking him for saving her life.

"Aw how sweet," Jenna cooed loud enough for the other three to hear.

"I'll say," Melissa snickered.

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"Good luck Kira," Trent wished as he handed her the water. She was up on stage getting ready to perform.

"Hey," Ethan greeted as he and the twins ran into Conner. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Why not?" Conner asked.

"You mean you're staying?" Jenna perked up.

"We're partners in crime fighting right?" Conner nodded.

"Are we now?" Melissa smirked.

"Yeah, we are," Conner continued to nod. They four made their way to empty stools.

"Hey what happened with the wave?" Ethan wondered as they took their seats.

"I had to make a choice," Conner stated. "That little girl made me realize there's nothing more important than what we're doing."

"Hey Conner," Hayley approached the four. "Sorry you didn't make the team. These are on the house," she set the drinks down and walked away.

"How does she do that?" Conner awed.

"Hayley knows all man," Ethan grinned.

"What is that?" Melissa looked disgusted at what Jenna was drinking.

"Some new drink the doctor recommended to help with my diabetes," Jenna tasted it. "Not that bad."

"Hey guys," Hayley interrupted the teens chatter as she spoke on the stage. "Tonight we got something really special for you. A young woman with a lot to say, here she is, Kira Ford!" Hayley walked off as the small gathered audience clapped. Kira began singing.

"_And it goes like this  
>Yeah yeah yeah yeah<br>Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_I can't tell you why  
>But I can't stop<br>Thinking about you baby  
>oh yeah<br>Don't you think it's time  
>I walked around every word you're saying<br>Oh yeah_

_Trying hard  
>to figure out<br>tell me what  
>it's all about<br>cause I don't wanna  
>freak you out<br>Freak you out  
>Freak you out<em>

_I wanna know  
>know where you're at<br>I'm at the front  
>baby you're still at the back"<em>

"Wasn't Dr. O supposed to be here?" Ethan wondered as Kira went on singing.

"He's probably running late as usual," Melissa rolled her eyes. Outside the café, Tommy was stopped when a bunch of tyranodrones circled him, along with Zeltrax. He tried to fight them off, but nothing was working. He was captured and taken away via invisaportal.

* * *

><p>AN: Finally finished this chapter. I'm upset because after this week, I won't be able to update as often. I'll be going away to a six week summer camp that's overnight, so I'll only have computer access on the weekends. Anyway, what'd you think?


	4. Legacy of Power

**Working Together**

**Chapter 4: Legacy of Power**

_A/N: Tommy's past is revealed as well as the twins. Tommy is missing, what else is new? The twins still have small bruises and cuts left healing from their ninja ranger days. How Jenna found out about her gift to detect evil rangers is mentioned._

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"This is bad," Kira stated.

"Way bad," Ethan agreed. "Worse than crashing after getting to level nine in SNSW."

"Huh?" Conner blinked.

"Super Ninja Space Wars," Melissa supplied.

"Ok look," Conner began. "Don't you think we're getting a little too freaked out about this?"

"Dr. O doesn't show up for my gig then misses a full day of school without calling," Kira listed off. "I'd say we've achieved exactly the right level of freaking out."

"We'll find him," Jenna piped in cheerily. "We will."

"How are you not freaking out?" Kira wondered.

"I'm an optimist," Jenna shrugged. "I look on the bright side."

"I guess there's only one way to find out what the good doctor's been up to," Ethan shrugged as well. He walked to the computer with the others crowding around him. He typed a few things and managed to get something. "I'm in."

"Yeah, but where?" Kira questioned. A video with Tommy in it appeared.

"_I'm Tommy Oliver,"_ the video began. _"If you're not me, then something is seriously wrong. This video diary is a confidential record only to viewed in case of an emergency."_

"Please tell me this isn't going where I think it's going," Melissa went wide eyed.

"_What you're about to see is a history of my life," _Tommy continued.

"He's lost his mind," Jenna shook her head.

"More dinosaur bone stories," Conner rolled his eyes. "Yawn."

"_My history," _Tommy went on. _"As a power ranger."_

"Ok, un-yawn," Conner took back what he previously said.

"Yep, he's lost it," Melissa agreed.

"_My story begins in Angel Grove," _Tommy went on. _"Five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress, Rita Repulsa. They harnessed the power of the dinosaur to become Earth's first power rangers. Under the guidance of intergalactic being Zordon, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Jason bravely defended Earth, which forced Rita to create her own ranger."_

"Ok, so where's Dr. O?" Kira wondered.

"Do you think it has us in there at whatever age we were then?" Jenna whispered nervously to her twin.

"You mean when you found out about your gift?" Melissa whispered back. Jenna nodded. "I don't know."

"_Her evil magic was too strong," _Tommy continued as it showed the teenage him was turned into the evil green ranger. _"I couldn't fight it. She commanded me to destroy the power rangers. And I almost succeeded. If it wasn't for my sister Jenna figuring out who I am, the others wouldn't have known I was the evil ranger." _The video switched to the seven year old twins that looked like Jenna and Melissa. It showed them being teleported to the command center where the other five already were. The three others watched in confusion as Zordon explained why she was there and why they needed her help and how she could help. The scene shifted to Jenna revealing who she thought, then shifted again to Kimberly confronting Tommy about it, which proved Jenna really did have a gift. Then it shifted to another scene where the rangers saved him from the spell. Ethan paused it after they did. The three other dinos turned to the twins.

"What was that about?" Conner managed to get out of shock.

"Which part?" Melissa inquired. "That we've known about the rangers since the originals or her gift to detect evil rangers?"

"The gift?" Kira hoped.

"I was born with a gift that allows me to detect evil rangers in civilian form and ranger form when they're near," Jenna sighed. "I don't know exactly how to explain it. But I can just tell who evil rangers are."

"So it's like an extra super power?" Ethan wondered.

"In a sense," Jenna nodded slowly. "Can we get back to the video?" Ethan resumed the video where it showed Tommy joining the side of good.

"_And that's when I joined the team," _Tommy continued. _"But not for long. I soon discovered the green ranger powers, were only temporary." _It shifted to all the rangers, the twins included since they were a big part in the ranger world for them (with Jenna being able to detect evil rangers), in the command center where Zordon was explaining about the newest addition that was standing on the ground in white. When he took off the helmet, Ethan paused it.

"What did you do that for?" Kira demanded.

"Cause I'm so bugging I can't even deal," Ethan stated.

"Our teacher is the oldest living power ranger," Conner recalled.

"Not the oldest," the twins chorused.

"Just the best," a familiar voice finished. They all turned to find Hayley standing there.

"Hayley?" Ethan frowned confused.

"How did you get in here?" Conner wondered as he and the other two primary colored rangers walked forward.

"More to the point," Kira chimed. "What do you know about any of this?"

"I know that Tommy is in trouble," Hayley stated. "And you five are the only ones who can help him. I've been helping Tommy prepare the ranger energy since grad school. Who do you think built the morphers? I mean Tommy's good with dinosaurs and fossils, but a rocket scientist, he ain't."

"And let me guess," Conner spoke. "You are?"

"Among other things," Hayley nodded.

"Ok," Kira said. "So you know who we are. You know what we are. Do you know where Dr. Oliver is?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea," she pulled out a security tape and put it in the computer. The six watched as Tommy was kidnapped by tyranodrones outside the café. "This is a surveillance tape from the day of your gig Kira."

"Why didn't he just morph?" Conner wondered. "I mean he's a power ranger."

"Not anymore," Melissa stopped.

"We didn't get that far yet," Jenna added. Hayley resumed more of the video while she set up a search for Tommy.

"_With a new villain, Lord Zedd," _Tommy continued as the video went on. _"Was destroying Earth, and with three rangers leaving, a new power source had to be found." _The video showed the power transfer from Jason, Trini, and Zack to Rocky, Aisha, and Adam. _"Trini, Zack, and Jason cast off their powers and the three new rangers stepped forward. And just in time because Rita and Zedd teamed up to form our most power enemy yet, bringing with them a new terror, Rito"_

"Otherwise known as the living Halloween decoration," Jenna snickered.

"_The new team fought bravely, but it wasn't enough," _Tommy went on as it showed them getting their ninja powers. _"Rito destroyed our zords. A ranger never gives up. Zordon sent us on a quest to find Ninjor, a warrior from the past who showed us the ancient secrets of the ninja. Our quest completed gave us new zords, and new enemies. But along with new enemies, came new friends." _It switched to Tommy meeting Katherine. _"Kimberly chose to leave and Katherine was the only choice. Katherine assumed the pink ranger power and just in time. We got out just as Rita and Zedd succeeded in destroying the command center. Beneath the ruins, we found the zeo crystal, a mystical power that guided us into the next chapter of our lives as rangers." _It showed the five rangers getting new powers. _"The zeo powers were awesome, but when we needed reinforcements, we turned to an old friend." _The video showed the return of Jason as he took the gold ranger powers. _"Jason returned and assumed the power of the gold ranger. After high school graduation, we were ready to face the world. But not before going on one last adventure as rangers. It was time to shift into a higher gear." _The switch from zeo to turbo powers was shown. _"The zeo rangers were gone forever. But the turbo rangers were born. A space pirate named Divatox launched na attack on Earth. We were given the powers of turbo and took her head on. T.J., Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos they had what it takes." _Hayley paused it after the power transfer was completed.

"After that," she started. "Tommy went to college where he met yours truly. But when he found the dino gems, he knew he could never escape the power for long."

"Seeing how I don't want this to be the end of the line," Ethan interrupted. "Can we get back on the subject of finding Dr. O?"

"What about invisaportals?" Kira suggested. "They're all over the city."

"If we could fine one, we could get to Mesogog's lab," Jenna caught on.

"I've been working on that very thing," Hayley agreed. "Unfortunately, I need just a little more time."

"The one thing we barely have," Melissa muttered.

"So what are we supposed to do while you're doing that?" Conner wondered.

"Here," Hayley resumed the video. "Watch more of your heritage. You might learn something."

"_Divatox was tough," _Tommy continued. _"The piranahtrons were relentless. Divatox wasn't ready to give up and staged a fearsome attack, taking out the turbo rangers command center, and their powers with it. She headed for space for Earth's ultimate destruction. The rangers knew they had to follow Divatox into space and embark on a dangerous journey, leaving behind the world they knew. The journey into space was treacherous. And the line between friend and foe was a thin one. Andros proved he was more than a friend. He was just the kind of leader they would need to fight an enemy called Astronoma. They thought they had no hope. But Andros brought them the astro morphers, bringing forth a new team. The space rangers freed Zhane from his deep freeze, and silver ranger, was a noble addition to the team. Together, they defeated Astronoma and the Earth was safe." _His voice continued on telling the story of the lost galaxy rangers as it went on. It then continued on to the light speed rangers. Hayley paused the video once it was shown Ryan joined the team.

"Hey I was watching that!" Ethan protested.

"Sorry but I've got something," Hayley apologized.

"Thank god," Melissa sighed in relief.

"You found him?" Conner wondered.

"Almost," Hayley shook her head. "I've got a lock on the backdoor of Mesogog's firewall. In theory, it should lead us straight to an invisaportal."

"Then what?" Kira inquired.

"I'll let you know when I get there," Hayley turned back to the screen. As she ran more test, the screens began to act funny.

"That doesn't look good," Jenna went wide eyed.

"What's happening?" Conner wondered.

"Either I'm losing my touch or Mesogog's really smart for a mutant freak," Hayley mumbled.

"What's it doing now?" Kira asked.

"More ranger history," Melissa pointed at the video, which was resuming with the start of the time force team.

"Nice spaceship," Ethan commented. They watched as Wes became the red time force ranger when it was paused. "Hold up. Power rangers that came from the future?"

"They're down with time travel and everything right?" Kira wondered. "Couldn't they take us back to the moment when Dr. O was kidnapped?"

"So we could watch it happen all over again?" Conner scoffed. He noticed the glares. "Oh, so we could stop them. Got it."

"We wouldn't be able to anyway," Jenna shook her head. "He was kidnapped for a reason, which will hopefully become clear later."

"Still worth a shot," Kira pressed the play button. "Let's see if this tells us how to reach them." The video went on as it showed the rest of the time force stuff. It stopped again.

"That was sick," Ethan commented. "But not helpful."

"Ok so what about all the other rangers?" Conner wondered. "I mean, there must be hundreds of them all over the place. Couldn't we team up and scout all over the city?"

"It's not that easy," Hayley shook her head.

"I can think of one team," Melissa piped in. "Only problem is, they don't have powers anymore."

"Like most rangers don't," Hayley agreed as the video began the wild force clips. "Some rangers never wanted them at all."It stopped once it finished with all the wild force archives.

"Meanwhile back in reality," Ethan started. "We still have no way to find Dr. O."

"I know there's at least one more group of rangers out there," Hayley spoke. The twins bit their lips nervously. "They had a guy named Cam. He was even more of a genius at this tuff than I am."

"You're both equally smart," Melissa piped in, causing the others to look at her.

"Try typing in ninja storm," Conner suggested.

"How do you know about them?" Jenna demanded.

"What?" he asked. "My twin brother went to this super secret ninja school. Everyone there knew a few of the students got chosen to be rangers."

"Who are now the Senseis," Melissa nodded. "And it all makes sense why you and Eric look alike."

"You know Eric?" Conner frowned.

"Briefly met him," Jenna nodded.

"Your brother was a power ranger?" Ethan questioned.

"Nah," Conner shook his head.

"He couldn't finish ninja school," Melissa read his mind. Once again, they all looked at the twins.

"Look I found them," Hayley played the video. The twins shared nervous, wide eyed looks before turning to the screen.

"_**These are your power ranger wind morphers," **_**a pixilated Cam opened the case.**

"So that's how they got them," Jenna realized. "And will you stop drooling?"

"Not my fault I like looking at my boyfriend," Melissa defended.

"Boyfriend?" the other three dinos inquired.

"Yeah, Cam, the guy in green," Melissa nodded.

"_Three unlikely ninja students commanded the power of earth, air, and water. They were soon joined by two other ninja students, who controlled the powers of fire and ice." _

"_**Give you one guess as to what I'm thinking right now," **_**virtual Dustin spoke.**

"_**Morphing?" **_**the twins answered. Noticing the looks, the two morphed into the fire and ice rangers. **

"You were rangers before?" Ethan paused the video as everyone looked at them.

"Yep," the chorused.

"How do you think we got all these cuts and bruises?" Melissa raised an eyebrow.

"And my sprained ankle?" Jenna added.

"Those are all from your time as ninja rangers?" Conner frowned.

"Just the last battle," Melissa corrected. "Our zords were trashed and we were crushed under the wreckage, but just scraped and bruised badly. If it wasn't for Tommy finding us, we would've never made it out alive."

"And during the final battle," Jenna picked up. "I was tripped and my ankle was sprained. Maybe it's featured in here." She pressed the play button.

"_It was the power of thunder that gave them their biggest challenge," _Tommy continued.

"I hate this part," Jenna cringed.

"_But their greatest enemies," _Tommy spoke again as the video showed Blake and Hunter as the thunder rangers, holding a sleeping Jenna in hands as they disappeared. It switched to their trip on the island. _"Proved to be their greatest allies."_

"_**Sorry to spoil your fun," **_**Cam shouted as he pulled over the samurai amulet. Melissa was in the crowd of ninja students, anxiously watching. **

"_With Earth on the brink of destruction, another friend, Cam, went back in time with Melissa to retrieve the one power that could save them all. The power, of the green samurai ranger. In their final battle against Lothor, the rangers, two barely able to stand, made the ultimate sacrifice."_

"_**I have your ranger powers,"**_** Lothor cackled. **

"_**We may not be power rangers, but we still have power!" **_**Shane stated. **_**"Power of Air!"**_

"_**Power of Water!"**_

"_**Power of Earth!"**_

"_**Power of Fire!"**_

"_**Power of Ice!"**_

"_**Ninja Powers!" **_**Lothor was sent into the abyss of evil.**

"Whoa," Ethan awed. "Ninjas are real! I knew it!"

"Hey my brother taught me some of his moves," Conner smiled. "Check it out." He accidentally ended up kicking the control box.

"Oh please tell me you did not just do that!" Melissa groaned.

"I think we just lost our last hope of finding Tommy," Hayley sighed. Everyone was silent for a moment until Jenna's phone went off. She reached for it and shut it off after looking at the caller ID.

"Remind me to call Hunter later," she asked her twin.

"As in the thunder ranger?" Kira frowned.

"Also my boyfriend," Jenna smiled. "Now back to more important matters."

"Anything?" Conner asked sheepishly.

"Got it!" Hayley exclaimed.

"You're so lucky you're a genius!" Ethan sighed in relief.

"Even geniuses need help sometimes," Hayley grinned. "That little jolt must have done something to the wiring cause I'm getting something!" The video resumed.

"_With the return of Mesogog, it became necessary to invoke the power of the dino gems," _Tommy explained. _"Should anything happen to me, these five are in charge of protecting the planet."_

"It's us," Kira spoke.

"_You're in good hands," _the video finished off.

"He really trusts us," Conner sighed heavily.

"He does," Hayley nodded.

"We have to save him," Ethan agreed.

"We owe it to him," Melissa stated.

"The whole world owes him," Jenna corrected.

"It worked!" Hayley cried. "I've got a lock on an invisaportal."

"Time to go save a teacher," Conner stated.

* * *

><p>AN: So what'd you think? I got two chapters done today. Wow. Unfortunately, homework and schoolwork are catching up with me.


	5. Back in Black

**Working Together**

**Chapter 5: Back in Black**

_A/N: They rescue Tommy, but he escapes with more than one dino gem. Also encased with the black dino gem is a purple gem, and just who will it go to? That comes in next chapter when a surprise visitor enters the picture._

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"I've got a lock on a portal," Hayley declared to the other's satisfaction.

"We're on it," Conner rubbed his hands as the five turned and walked away.

"Remember you have to reach a speed of five hundred and thirty six miles per hour upon entry otherwise you'll never make it past the security wall and will probably be ripped to pieces," Hayley rushed out the words, which caused the five to stop dead in their tracks and look at her, in shock. "Did I forget to mention that?"

"It might've slipped," Jenna nodded.

"I take that as a yes," Hayley noticed their looks. "Never fear. I have something for just such an occasion."

"The raptor cycles right?" Melissa inquired. A door slid open where five bikes respectively colored lay. The teens stood in front of theirs and awed them.

"Close second to the tsunami cycles," Jenna grinned.

"It's amazing," Kira awed.

"Which one's mine?" Conner asked. Ethan shot him a glare. "I'm kidding."

"Oh you so weren't kidding," Ethan taunted.

"These are your new raptor cycles," Hayley explained. "They should have you to the portal coordinates in approximately 9275 seconds."

"And when we get there?" Kira prompted.

"Use your gems to access the hyper drive," Hayley explained.

"Then we head straight through the portal to the island fortress," Melissa caught on.

"Wait did you just say _island _fortress?" Conner wondered.

"Yeah why?" Melissa questioned.

"Well, islands, they're surrounded by water," Conner trailed.

"Usually," Hayley nodded.

"No," Ethan smirked. "You can't swim?"

"I didn't say that," Conner snapped.

"But it's true," Ethan teased. "You can't."

"I can't either," Jenna glared. "So unless you want to be set on fire, stop teasing him." Ethan backed down.

"The invisaportal will take you directly to the island," Hayley ceased the fighting. "You'll never have to get wet."

"You guys ready?" Conner asked.

"Dino thunder, power up!" all five called as they morphed.

* * *

><p><em>Desert<em>

"Whoa," Ethan said when the bikes stopped. "They just stopped."

"Because we're here," Jenna realized.

"What's up with that?" Conner ignored her.

"This must be where Hayley programmed the coordinates," Kira concluded.

"There's the portal," Melissa pointed to where it formed. The five ran to hop back on their bikes.

"And there's the party crashers," Jenna pointed to where Elsa, Zeltrax, and a bunch of tyranodrones appeared with a new monster.

"Hey!" Conner shouted. "No one invited you to the party!"

"I'm crashing," Elsa pouted. "And I brought a few friends. Is that rude?"

"Extremely," Kira scoffed.

"You're not getting through that portal unless you're in chains," Zeltrax hissed.

"So not something you wanna hear from an evil guy," Jenna shuddered.

"I might be able to pull off that look," Kira began. "But these guys, no way!"

"I vote we go for it!" Conner nodded.

"Right there with ya," Melissa agreed. The rangers floored it and charged into battle. Or rather, they just fired lasers as they made their way to the invisaportal.

"Coming through!" Conner yelled.

"Heads up!" Kira followed.

"Look out below!" Jenna cried cheerily.

"My turn!" Ethan shouted.

"Now for the grand finale," Melissa smirked. They all blasted their way through the tyranodrones. Elsa and Zeltrax went after Conner as the others continued to fight. Conner managed to hop back on his bike and the five regrouped once the minions were down.

"Guys hurry!" Ethan called. With that, the five rode off into the invisaportal.

* * *

><p><em>Mesogog's Fortress<em>

"Hayley, we're in," Conner reported once the five parked the bikes in the hallway. They each stood on the ground and looked around.

"_Good," _Hayley replied. _"I'll recalibrate the bikes for your exit. You have about five minutes." _The five demorphed and took off running.

"The lab should be just around here I think," Kira stated as they rounded the corner. "At least we still have the element of…"

"Welcome," Mesogog greeted coldly as he stopped them. "We've been expecting you." The rangers slowly backed up.

"Surprise," Kira finished her previous statement.

"You remember me I trust?" Mesogog asked.

"Like I could forget that creepy face," Kira snorted.

"What part's his face?" Ethan wondered.

"Definitely uglier than Lothor," Melissa whispered.

"They're both as ugly as each other," Jenna corrected.

"Obviously you are in need of some discipline," Mesogog hissed. He brought Elsa and Zeltrax into the picture.

"This way hurry!" Kira called as the five ran around the villains and into the lab. They managed to get some distance.

"Tommy!" the twins breathed as the five spotted him. They ran over to un-strap him.

"Hit the red button on the panel," Tommy instructed as he stood. Ethan ran over and pushed it, shutting the lab door and blocking the minions. "Should've known you'd try to rescue me."

"Is that your way of saying thanks?" Ethan scoffed. "Cause if it is it needs some work."

"I'll thank you for real when you get out of here," Tommy sighed. "We can use the main invisaportal network." A portal opened behind them.

"Just so you know," Jenna began.

"Hayley gave us the raptor cycles," Melissa finished.

"This way," Tommy made way for the portal but Ethan held him back.

"Wait," he said. "We need to talk."

"Go," Tommy ordered. "I'll explain later."

"We already know everything," Conner spoke.

"We found the video diary," Kira elaborated.

"We know you're a power ranger," Ethan concluded.

"Was," the twins shouted. "Not anymore." The lab doors opened as Elsa, Zeltrax, and the monster came in with a few tyranodrones and Mesogog.

"Ranger or not you're mine now," Mesogog hissed.

"I hate when he gets like this," Tommy grumbled.

"Fire ball!" Jenna cheered as she threw one at the old fossil.

"We can take it from here Dr. O," Conner pushed him aside. The five rangers morphed and drew their thundermax sabers.

"Attack," Mesogog commanded. Each side charged. Even Tommy got into the fight to reach the invisaportal.

"Dr. O!" Conner cried as the rangers regrouped and noticed the teacher on the floor.

"Head for the portal!" he instructed. "I gotta get something!"

"But…" Kira began to protest.

"Come on!" the twins shouted and dragged their teammates through. Tommy pushed past Mesogog and slid over the table scooping up the stone casing and dove through the portal as well. In the hallway, the morphed rangers now sat on their raptor cycles in front of another invisaportal, waiting.

"You made it!" the girls chorused.

"Do we really need a souvenir?" Conner wondered.

"This one we do," Tommy nodded. "Go. I'm right behind you!"

* * *

><p><em>Downtown<em>

"Where is he?" Conner asked as the five rangers skidded the bikes to a stop. Tommy appeared in front of them carrying the stone. Unfortunately, Elsa, Zeltrax, the monster, and a party of tyranodrones came out the other side and faced them. Tommy stood and deflected a blast Zeltrax shot their way using the stone. A minute later there was an explosion as the five rangers stood watching their teacher disappear.

"No!" the three girls cried out. "This can't be happening!"

"Such negativity," Elsa sneered. "Haven't you learned that in our world anything is possible?"

"Even the destruction of the great Dr. Tommy Oliver," Zeltrax added.

"I heard my name," Tommy appeared out of thin air. "You missed me, didn't you Zeltrax?"

"Alright!" the rangers cheered and ran up to the older man.

"Hey Dr. O," Conner asked noticing the glowing hand. "What's this?" Tommy opened his hand to reveal not one, but two gems. The black one was glowing.

"A black dino gem," Ethan mused. "Let me guess, power of invisibility?"

"Looks like it," Tommy nodded.

"But the purple one?" Melissa prompted.

"Inactive for now," Jenna shook her head.

"Those gems belong to my master," Elsa snarled. Tommy pocketed the purple one.

"There's two things you guys need to learn about dino gems," Tommy snorted. "One, you can't choose them. They choose you."

"What's the other?" Elsa asked.

"They go real well with dino morphers," he smirked. He slammed the black gem into his dino morpher and morphed into the black brachio ranger.

"Awesome!" Kira awed.

"Just like riding a bike!" Tommy grinned.

"One more makes no difference," Zeltrax snarled. The fight was on. Kira, Ethan, and Melissa took on the newest monster. Conner and Jenna went head to head with Elsa. And Tommy took on Zeltrax, as expected. The fights were vicious. Jenna was growing tired but she couldn't figure out why. As the fights went on, Jenna grew more tired and her vision started to go blurry. She stumbled in her step a little and early passed out. Fortunately, she and Conner went over to help with the monster. The Z-rex blaster was formed and they took him down. Jenna stumbled in her step again as the cheered.

"You alright J?" Melissa asked.

"I need my toolkit," Jenna breathed. Fortunately again for them, the monster regrew so they had to call for their zords. Tommy received the brachio zord which held the other three as well as the newly acquired Cephla zord. Tommy and the twins stayed on the ground while the other three took care of business. The twins demorphed and Melissa used the meter for measuring blood sugar levels (for people with diabetes) and pricked Jenna's finger.

"Low blood sugar," she murmured. "Figures."

"Do you have anything on you?" Jenna wondered.

"Let's just head to the café," Melissa streaked off with her twin. The two waited at the café until the others could join them later.

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"What a day," Ethan smiled as the rangers and Hayley sat on the couches. Jenna was feeling much better now that her sugar levels were back to normal. "New bikes. New zords."

"New ranger," Conner added. "Well, sort of new."

"Dr. O, are you gonna tell us how you happened to have that morpher ready?" Kira wondered.

"Right after you guys became rangers," Tommy began. "I got an energy reading on the tracking system. I had a good idea it was another gem, so I had Hayley build a morpher just in case."

"And the day of my gig?"

"I was coming to tell you guys the energy had moved and we needed to investigate," Tommy concluded.

"Then you were nabbed by the goon patrol," Conner nodded. "Brutal."

"Now what about this purple one?" Melissa wondered as she fiddled around with it. "I mean, I didn't even think there was a purple one."

"Neither did I," Tommy stated. "But who does it bond with?"

"If it was going to bond with Hayley, it probably would have by now," Jenna stated, which they all knew to be true. Something inside her clicked, but she didn't know exactly what. "I think I know who it belongs to." They all turned to her.

"Who?" they asked as one.

"I say it, I die," Jenna winced. Melissa frowned and decided to open up their mind link.

_*Why?* _she asked.

_*Because Tommy would kill me if I brought her here,* _Jenna replied. A look of satisfaction crossed Melissa's face.

"Well, everything did turn out all right," Tommy groaned as he stood. "I better get going."

"Going?" Hayley frowned. "Where? Are you going?"

"Shopping," Tommy leaned over the couch. "I checked my closet this morning, and there's a serious shortage of black in there." They all laughed as he left.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, three chapters. I'm on a roll. By the way, next chapter, the new ranger appears, but who is it?


	6. Divas In Distress

**Working Together**

**Chapter 6: Divas in Distress**

_A/N: So there I was trying to save this when the program shuts out and it doesn't save. I lost six pages of typed chapter and now I have to retype it. Anyway, purple ranger makes an appearance and Jenna and Kylee get turned old. What else is new? Kira figures out Jenna's secret._

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"Can it get any louder in here?" Melissa whined as she sat at the table with her friends. Kira's singing wasn't the problem. It was all the other noised going around. Arcade machines, computers, foosball table, everything. Kira finished her song and sat.

"That was awesome," Ethan commented. "Was that something new?"

"Yeah still working on the hook but I think there's something there," Kira nodded.

"Well if the superhero gig doesn't work out," Ethan smiled. "You definitely have a singing career to fall back on."

"I'll say," Jenna agreed.

"Kind of hard to have a musical career when you can't even get anyone to listen to you play," Kira ranted as Trent placed her drink on the table.

"I was listening and I think you rock," he complimented.

"What are you working on?" she asked, noticing the drawing in his hands.

"Not 'til it's done," he hid it from sight.

"Nobody appreciates good music anymore," Tommy piped in. "All you hear is that pop garbage."

"Yeah like what are their names," Hayley pondered. "J. Leigh and Kylee Styles." Jenna gaped at the red head before realizing she didn't know her other secret identity.

"Hey they both have some good music Dr. O," Conner protested. Tommy grimaced and Jenna's foot connected with his as she glared.

"Translation he thinks they're fine," Ethan smirked. Melissa did a small spit take as Jenna and Tommy glared at the red ranger.

"No I don't," Conner argued, but his smile said otherwise. "Ok yeah I do but that has nothing to do with it."

"You know Kylee used to be a really good songwriter," Kira piped in. "She was really sweet too. Now she's all about image."

"Really?" Melissa frowned.

"You say that like you two are friends?" Ethan wondered.

"Oh we used to be," Kira nodded. "What it's true! We were in a band together. Then she got discovered by this agent and now she's this huge pop diva."

"You don't expect us to believe that do you?" Conner scoffed.

"I believe you," Jenna agreed.

"Same here," Melissa and Tommy added.

"Here's your chance to prove it," Ethan looked at his computer. "According the the fan sites, she, J. Leigh, and FC are gonna be in town promoting their new CD's." Tommy frowned at the last one and it was Jenna's turn to do a spit take.

"Excuse me I have a phone call to make," she got up and walked away, phone already pressed to her ear.

"Oh we are so there," Conner stated. Trent waved to an incoming customer, causing Tommy to turn and look. He slowly followed Trent. "And since you two are such good buddies, you'll hook me up."

"Earth to Dr. O you in there?" Ethan asked as they watched him leave the table.

"Tommy?" Melissa called.

"Who's that guy?" Kira frowned. On the other side of the café, Jenna was holding a conversation with Molly while Tommy and Anton talked.

"¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?" Jenna demanded.

"Usted tenía que hacer esto", Molly stated.

"¿Qué hizo Pablo al respecto?" Jenna asked.

"Estuvo de acuerdo en eso!" Molly yelled.

"La próxima vez, hable con mi primero!" Jenna shouted.

"Lo que sea" Molly scoffed.

"Por lo menos esto me da la oportunidad de hablar en privado con el FC" Jenna sighed.

"Voy a estar allí mirando para asegurarse de que no meter la pata" Molly said.

"Toma un poco de confianza en mí ¿verdad?" Jenna begged.

"Nos vemos mañana!" Molly hung up. Jenna walked back to the table.

"How many languages do you know?" Ethan wondered.

"Besides English?" Jenna thought. "Spanish, French, Portuguese, and Latin."

"Wow," Kira blinked.

* * *

><p><em>Reefside Mall, next day<em>

"Can we get this over with?" Jenna, now looking like J. Leigh, complained as she, Kylee, and FC rode down the escalator into the crowd of fans. She spotted Melissa, Kira, and Conner already there.

"Lighten up J," FC smiled. "Can't be that bad."

"Mel and my friends who don't know this side of me are in the crowd," Jenna whispered as they reached the bottom.

"Friend from school or extracurricular activities?" FC smirked knowingly. The three stars took their seats at one of three tables, Jenna in the middle one. The fans began to crowd around the stars. Jenna noticed Kira, Conner, and Melissa make their way to Kylee.

"Alors pensez-vous vous le verrez par la suite?"

"Je l'espère", FC sighed.

"Et je sais comment faire fonctionner en lui," Jenna grinned as she handed off another autograph.

"Vraiment?" FC wondered. "Comment?"

"Prenez ces," Jenna secretly handed her the morpher wiht the dino gem inside (which she snuck away from Tommy) to her. "Vous savez quoi faire."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" FC asked.

"Dino joyau," Jenna whispered. "source d'alimentation de rangers nous Reefside."

"Vous êtes un nouveau?"

"Et mes frères et sœurs," Jenna chuckled. "Le mec black est maintenant."

"Et vous voulez que je y entrer à nouveau aussi bien?" FC quesitoned.

"Les gemmes que vous choisissez," Jenna explained. "Vous n'avez pas les choisir."

"Donc je n'ai pas le choix maintenant?" FC groaned.

"Fondamentalement," Jenna nodded. "Who do I make it out to?"

"Hunter Bradley," the man in front of her chuckled. She smirked and giggled. He was dating the Jenna side of her, but still, he wanted to see her act all girly and like J. Leigh.

"Here you go," she smiled.

"Thanks," he thanked.

"Call me later," she mouthed as he walked away and nodded. FC smirked and nudged the brunette who just glared in return. Down the line of tables, Conner, Kira, and Melissa approached Kylee.

"Who do you want it made out to?" she asked in a falsely bright tone.

"Just write," Kira began. "To my old friend, Kira Ford."

"Kira?" Kylee stood and pulled the girl in for an air kiss. "Wow! I haven't seen you for ages. I didn't know you were a fan of mine. I'm flattered!"

"Actually it's my friend who's a fan," Kira corrected.

"It's Conner with an e-r," Conner shook her hand.

"Did Kira tell you that she and I used to sing together?" Kylee wondered. Melissa rolled her eyes and looked down the line towards her twin, who was chattering away to FC.

"Yeah I just didn't believe her at first," Conner nodded.

"Oh it wasn't anything professional," Kylee shrugged. "Just silly teen act stuff."

"I thought we had some pretty good songs," Kira retorted.

"Oh yeah sure," Kylee rolled her eyes. "At the time they were great. But hey, at some point, you gotta grow up."

"Here comes Cassidy," Melissa whispered to the other two as Cassidy pushed them aside. Rolling their eyes, the three walked away and stood by the escalators. A while later, the three stars finished signing autographs and rode back up the escalator, Kylee absorbing all the attention while the other two rolled their eyes and talked.

"Well," Kira sighed. "You got to meet the famous superstar."

"Look," Conner started. "If you're mad because I didn't because I didn't believe you about Kylee, I'm sorry. But come on. I mean, she's so… and you're so…"

"There you go sticking you foot in your mouth again," Melissa groaned.

"What?" Kira asked. "I'm what? You know what, forget it. Maybe you're right. Maybe I don't know Kylee after all." The three heard a shriek from outside.

"Let's go!" Melissa ordered as they ran up and outside. There they found the three pop stars surrounded by a monster and tyranodrones. FC and Jenna (who to the other three see her as J. Leigh) seemed to be fighting them off as if they had experience with this kind of thing. As Kylee continued her shrieking, the other three teens jumped into the mix. Jenna, noticing her fighting might look suspicious, dragged the other two stars behind the limo. While the other three fought, the monster sent a blast at the singers. Jenna shoved FC out of the way as she and Kylee got hit, having the youth sucked out of them. That completed, the monster and tyranodrones vanished.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"A donkey that can extract the youth out of people?" Ethan frowned. "That's wrong in so many ways."

"Mesogog's probably found a way to harness youth into energy," Tommy concluded. "We have to figure out a way to fight it. Where's Kira and Jenna?"

"Kira took Kylee and J. Leigh to the cyberspace," Melissa stated.

"I think Kylee's having a meltdown of people seeing her all old and shriveled up," Conner finished. "I got to admit it was pretty brutal."

"We'll talk about your respect for your elders later," Tommy sighed. "Right now, we have something we need to take care of."

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"My career is over," Kylee complained as she sat in an armchair. Jenna (still dressed as J. Leigh) sat in the one beside her and Kira occupied the one opposite Jenna. "This is the worst thing that happened to anyone ever!"

"Stop your bitching!" Jenna snapped. "And no, it's not the worst thing to happen to anyone ever."

"Come on Kylee," Kira consoled. "I'm sure someone will find a way to reverse this."

"But I was supposed to go on You Request It tonight," Kylee countered.

"Just cause you look a little older doesn't mean you still can't sing," Kira noted.

"She's right," Jenna agreed.

"Right," Kylee rolled her eyes. "Go on national TV looking like this. I must look at least…forty!"

"Someone save me!" Jenna groaned as she leaned back and looked up. She started playing with her communicator subconsciously when it went off. Kira frowned at her in confusion as Jenna just simply smiled.

"I gotta go," Kira stated.

"Good luck," Jenna smiled.

"No," Kylee shook her head.

"Look," Kira said. "Hayley will look after you. You'll be fine."

"But I want you to stay," Kylee protested. "You're my friend. You can't leave me like this."

* * *

><p><em>Downtown<em>

"We need Kira and Jenna," Ethan groaned as the four rangers were flung back.

"I called them," Conner sighed. "They're not answering." They lunged back into battle.

"I'm so gonna kill her later," Melissa shook her head as she slashed the monster with her thundermax saber. It kept throwing them back. Cassidy and Devin ran up and began firing questions at the monster, who just simply sucked the youth out of them, causing them to run. The rangers charged once more.

"Hey!" a new voice called. "Why don't you leave my friends alone?" they all looked up to find a girl standing in a purple ranger uniform similar to Melissa's. She jumped down from where she stood and began fighting the monster, actually getting somewhere.

"Who is that?" Ethan asked.

"How'd she get the dino gem?" Conner followed.

"I don't know," Tommy shrugged confused.

"I think I have an idea," Melissa grumbled. The other rangers ran into help but Tommy was stopped by Zeltrax. The new ranger noticed him getting tossed back, so she jumped in and started taking on Zeltrax. She managed to make it over to Tommy and help him up.

"You just couldn't stay away from it could you Tommy?" she asked. He stared in confusion. How did she know his name?

"How do you know my name?" he asked. Before he could get an answer, they were thrown back again. Getting up, they left the three younger rangers to fight the monster as they took on Zeltrax.

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"What am I going to do?" Kylee complained. "I can't face my public looking like this!"

"Calm down Kylee," Kira soothed. "You're not the only one affected. This thing is attacking people all over the city."

"No surprise there," Jenna mumbled. Kira frowned at her in confusion again.

"Really?" Kylee wondered. "Well that is not my problem. I'm Kylee Styles!"

"And I'm J. Leigh," Jenna snorted. "You don't see me complaining about that."

"You seem rather calm," Kira pointed out. "I thought you'd be freaked out by this."

"Few things freak me out anymore," Jenna shrugged. "I've lived in towns where this stuff would be considered normal."

"This is the Kylee I used to know," Kira nodded and handed Kylee a tape. "She was someone who cared about other people and not just herself." The two morphers beeped again. "I gotta go."

"Say hi to the others for me!" Jenna called as she left. Kylee looked at the tape in her hands before holding it out.

"Can you play this for me?" she asked, catching Hayley's attention as she waved it around. The red head came over and took the tape and put it in the player. The music was pretty good.

"Now this I like," Hayley nodded.

"Same here," Jenna agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Downtown<em>

Meanwhile, the rangers were fighting the monster. Tommy and the new purple ranger, who no one knew who it was, were fighting off Zeltrax. It was an intense fight. On the other end, the three young rangers took care of the monster, who had just knocked them down.

"This guy is brutal," Ethan stated.

"No kidding," Melissa agreed. A screech came out of nowhere causing the rangers to cover their ears and the monster went flying. Kira stepped into view.

"My ears," Conner complained as they stood next to her.

"Sorry guys," she apologized. "I should've given you the heads up on the ptera scream."

"Hey!" the monster stood back up. "More youthful beings!"

"I don't think so," Kira mumbled. "Dino thunder, power up!" she morphed into the yellow ranger. Together, the four charged with their thundermax sabers. And the fight continued.

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace, after taking down the monster and restoring youth<em>

"What was up with today?" Conner wondered. "I mean, a monster sucking the youth out of people is wrong. But what about that new ranger? And why wasn't Jenna there?"

"Jenna had the youth sucked out of her," Melissa covered. "The monster caught her off guard earlier."

"But still, that new ranger"? Ethan prompted.

"I don't know," Tommy shrugged. "The dino gem wasn't in the lab when I checked. Someone somehow got to it." Jenna walked in as herself, but she was talking to an older brunette, who Melissa noticed and recognized. Thankfully, the three boys didn't look that way.

"Tommy," Melissa began. "Promise me you'll act like a good adult and not scream and yell?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused. "Why would I be screaming and yelling?"

"Promise first and I'll tell you," Melissa said. Before she could get a reply Jenna came over and pulled her out of her seat and dragged her away. The three guys followed them with their eyes when they landed upon the two talking to an older woman.

"Who's that?" Conner wondered.

"Dr. O, you there?" Ethan noticed their teacher staring into space. With the three girls, they were each talking.

"Kim?" Melissa frowned, recognizing the woman.

"Hey Mel," Kim smiled.

"Not that it isn't great to see you, but what are you doing here?" Melissa asked.

"She's here because," Jenna grabbed Kim's wrist with the morpher on it. "Of this."

"That new one was you?" Melissa gaped.

"Yep," Kim nodded. "Jenna, during the CD signings and stuff, passed me this and told me what to do. Next thing I know, I'm fighting with you guys."

"How is Tommy?" Jenna asked, noticing her brother talking to the other two guys. Kira was by the counter talking with Trent.

"I was trying to get him to promise to act like a good boy and not yell and scream when he talks to you," Melissa explained. "But you dragged me away before I could."

"He'll behave," Jenna smirked. "He knows what'll happen if he doesn't."

"When did you become so evil?" Kim chuckled. "Besides, if he wants to yell at me, I'll take it before I explain. That way it'll make him feel stupid about it."

"But you didn't do anything wrong," Jenna pouted.

"But the key is to make him think he I did," Kim stated. "That way it's easier to get everything out and move on."

"So you're ready to see him and meet the other teammates?" Melissa asked.

"And just so you know, they don't know about me being famous," Jenna added as they headed over to the guys. Kira took the stage.

"Hey guys," Jenna said as the girls took a seat. "I want you to meet our new teammate, Kim."

"You're the purple one?" Conner asked.

"Also former pink," Kim smiled. "You must be Conner and Ethan."

"How did you know?" Ethan wondered.

"She filled her in," Melissa pointed at Jenna who grinned.

"So you took the gem and gave it to her?" Tommy asked, trying to sound pleasant.

"I had a feeling it belonged to her," Jenna shrugged.

"It's good seeing you again Tommy," Kim smiled at the teacher, who couldn't speak.

"Whatever problems you two need to work out you can talk about them later," Melissa broke the awkward tension.

"I wrote this next song with a friend of mine a long time ago," Kira spoke as she got ready to perform. "I hope you like it."

"_Best friends they come and go  
>depending on their highs and their lows.<br>My best friend decided not to be there when  
>I needed her the most<br>I thought you'd be there for me  
>then why did you lie to me<br>using me to get what you want  
>And I couldn't believe it happened<br>No I couldn't understand"_

"This is a little too close to that," Melissa whispered to her twin, who simply nodded in agreement as Kira went on.

* * *

><p>AN: So what'd you think? Kim and FC are the same person. And what'd you think of her becoming a ranger?

Conversations:

Jenna/Molly:

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"You needed to do this,"

"What did Pablo say about it?"

"He agreed to it!"

"Next time, check with me first!"

"Whatever,"

"At least this gives me the chance to talk privately with FC,"

"I will be there watching to make sure you don't screw up."

"Have some confidence in me will you?"

"I'll see you tomorrow!"

Jenna/FC:

"So do you think you'll see him afterwards?"

"I hope so,"

"And I know how to run into him,"

"Really?" "How?"

"Take these," "You'll know what to do."

"What is it?"

"Dino gem," "Power source of us rangers in Reefside."

"You're one again?"

"And my siblings," "The guy's black now."

"And you want me to get into it again as well?"

"The gems choose you," "You don't choose them."

"So I have no choice now?"

"Basically,"


	7. Golden Boy

**Working Together **

**Chapter 7: Golden Boy**

_A/N: So last chapter, Kim joined the team as the purple ranger and no one (except Tommy and Melissa) know that Kim and Jenna are famous singers by other names. The Tommy/Kim situation (with the letter) was resolved, but not in a chapter. The reason for the letter: She sent it because traveling around the world would be hard to stay in touch and maintain a long distance relationship. So now the two of them are friends but later on it will become a relationship again forever. Hayley is friends with Kim as well. I can't stand fics where Hayley hates Kim and never met her to hate her. So anyway, a reviewer requested that more of Hunter be put in, which it probably will be later on. This series is mostly about the twins, but more so Jenna than Melissa (hence why it's Jenna who got framed twice and got the sprained ankle and any other thing like that). Oh, and the others don't learn about Kim and Jenna being famous singers until sometime after "Fighting Spirit," that way Trent is good and Tommy is no longer stuck in morph. The teens like Kim as a teammate. Decided to skip the "Game On" episode because I don't like it._

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"Is this place usually this packed?" Kim wondered as she and the twins walked in. Having only been here a couple weeks meant she was still getting used to things. Her and Tommy worked out things between them and were civilized about it. For now, they were just friends but they both knew it would eventually be more again.

"Nope," Jenna frowned.

"I'm gonna go help Trent," Melissa walked away leaving the other two to find a table to sit at.

"So how is Reefside so far?" Jenna smirked as Ethan was talking with Trent.

"It's nice," Kim nodded. "I mean, I easily got a house and I kind of like being back in business. By the way, why did you give it to me?"

"I just had this weird feeling like I knew it was meant for you," the brunette shrugged.

"How's your job going?" Kim wondered.

"Molly's a pain in the ass," Jenna groaned. "She got me in detention first day of school."

"Why don't you just fire her?"

"Because I can't find anyone else to do her job."

"My manager would do it."

"But if I switched to your manager, that would mean switching record companies, and I don't want to leave Pablo."

"So you're just gonna wait it out?" Kim questioned. Before Jenna could reply, a shriek coming from someone's laptop could be heard. Everyone in the café looked around and the two brunettes shifted their gaze to Cassidy.

"Figures," Jenna rolled her eyes.

"What does?" Kim frowned.

"Cassidy was being a pain so Ethan hacked into her laptop to make it so it screamed every time she pushed a button," Jenna explained.

"Blues," Kim chuckled. At the computer where Ethan sat, Hayley walked over.

"Having fun Ethan?" she asked.

"Yeah I am," Ethan grinned. Hayley glared. "Ok I'll stop it."

"Oh come on Ethan," Melissa walked over. "She's suffered enough. Anyway, when are we working on that government project?"

"As soon as Trent gets off of work," Ethan snorted.

"Alright," she headed over towards her fellow brunettes. "Miss anything?"

"Just talking about putting together a concert in a few months," Kim smiled.

"Who's the main one?" Melissa wondered.

"We both are," Jenna nodded. "She's going on first, we do a duet, then it's my turn."

"But you're not worried about them finding out?" Kim frowned.

"I think Kira's getting her suspicions," Jenna agreed. "But they deserve to know. It's not like they'd treat us any different."

"Our fellow ninjas didn't," Melissa helped.

"And would these fellow ninjas include your boyfriends?" Kim giggled. "Like that blonde haired one from a couple weeks back?"

"Kim!" Jenna groaned.

"That would be a yes," Melissa chuckled. "My boyfriend, Cam, doesn't get out too much."

"So what did yours think when he found out your you know who?" Kim wondered.

"Hunter wasn't my boyfriend until maybe a week later," Jenna frowned. "But he liked me before he found out. And besides, those two versions of me are nearly completely different."

"So neither of you have gone to visit them yet?" Kim inquired.

"They both teach at ninja schools," Melissa whispered. "It's kind of hard too."

"Besides," Jenna smirked. "We call them enough."

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace, later<em>

"Thanks for the ride home Dr. O," Trent thanked as he and the twins followed Tommy out of the café. "My dad would freak if I got home late."

"No problem," Tommy shook his head. "Speaking of your dad, there's something I've been wondering."

"Like why he seems so distant from you?" Melissa frowned.

"All those years of working with your father," Tommy rolled his eyes. "He never mentioned he had a son."

"He didn't," Trent shrugged. "Have one that is. He and my real parents worked together on a dig a few years ago. There was a cave in. My parents never got out."

"Aw that's so sad," Jenna pouted.

" Sorry to hear that," Tommy agreed.

"It's been great though," Trent continued. "He's taken me in. Given me everything. A home, a life. Not a lot of people would've done that."

* * *

><p><em>Road<em>

"How much further?" Jenna whined as Tommy drove on.

"Not too far," Melissa scoffed. "Running late or something?"

"Don't wanna miss my date with Hunter," Jenna pouted.

"Trent look," Tommy instructed, causing the three teens to look out behind them and find a blur coming at them. "Do you see a…"

"Big gold guy running like fifty miles an hour right behind us?" Trent questioned. Tommy slammed on the breaks.

"Can you do it harder next time?" Jenna coughed as the thing slammed into the back of the jeep. The four hopped out and looked at it.

"Remind you of someone?" Melissa whispered to her twin, thinking of their gold friend Motodrone.

"Yeah," Jenna nodded, thinking the same.

"What is that thing?" Trent wondered.

"My insurance company's never gonna buy this," Tommy groaned. The gold guy shot straight up and stood.

"Which one of you is Dr. Oliver?" it asked.

"That'd be me," Tommy stepped forward.

"Prepare for your demise," the gold boy charged. Tommy pushed the three teens to the side.

"How come he gets to have all the fun?" Melissa complained.

"He's not even landing a hit!" Jenna cried. Tommy was tossed down onto the pavement. He scooted around and hid in front of the car to call the other dinos. Seeing the gold thing about to pound Tommy in, Trent and the twins rushed forward, tackling it.

"Trent stay back," Tommy ordered as the twins fought more.

"I can help!" Trent stated as he lunged forward. The golden boy picked the three up and tossed them down against the trunk of the jeep.

"This is going well," Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Ya think?" Melissa snorted. Before the gold guy could attack, he was blown down by various blasts. The four other rangers rode in, Kim on her own, newly made raptor cycle. Kira ran over to the three at the back of the car as the other rangers fought off goldie.

"Trent?" Kira asked. "Are you alright?" she continued since he seemed the most injured of the three.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, confused. The twins shook their head.

"Uh," Kira searched for words.

"It could just be a ranger thing," Jenna helped. No sooner than the other three kick the golden boy back did Zeltrax appear.

"I was wondering when you would show up," Conner pointed.

"You," the cyborg spoke to the golden guy. "Return with me at once."

"But father," he protested. "My mission's not complete."

"Now do as you're told," Zeltrax hissed.

"Yes father," Goldenrod bowed. The two disappeared leaving eight confused people.

"Father?" Conner frowned. "Did he just call him father?"

"I think so," Ethan scratched his head.

"Evil villains should not reproduce," Kim shuddered.

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"I don't believe it," Hayley groaned as she slammed a letter down in front of Tommy, Kim, Ethan, and the twins.

"Letter from who?" Kim frowned, thinking this couldn't be good.

"Junk mail?" Tommy hoped.

"Doesn't look like it," Melissa shook her head.

"What's it say?" Ethan glanced it over.

"It's a letter from the city," Hayley sighed. "Seems as of tomorrow I have a new landlord."

"Mercer is the landlord?" Jenna gaped as she read over Tommy's shoulder.

"He's gonna rebuild the whole café," Hayley complained. "He's going to replace me."

"With who?" Kim wondered.

"So you've heard," Trent sighed as they all looked at him.

"So what's the deal man?" Ethan frowned. "One rough day at the office so your rich daddy buys it for you?"

"It's not like that," he protested. "I have nothing to do with this."

"I believe you Trent," Jenna smiled.

"Look I got a friend at city hall," Tommy stated. "Maybe we could check out the deal and see if Mercer missed something."

"That's a good idea," Kim agreed.

"You've known my dad long enough to know he doesn't make mistakes," Trent argued.

"Trent, everyone makes mistakes," Melissa rolled her eyes.

"I've known your dad long enough to know he does," Tommy retorted. "Come on guys."

"Wait I'm going with you," Trent spoke. "This is because of me. I'll do whatever it takes to fix this."

"City hall here we come," Ethan remarked as the six turned and walked away.

* * *

><p><em>City Hall<em>

"Man I hope there's something we can do," Trent sighed as the six people walked forward to where a woman was coming to greet them.

"We'll fix this mess Trent," Jenna assured the boy.

"How much coffee have you had today?" Melissa scoffed.

"A little too much," Kim giggled.

"Dr. Oliver," the woman greeted. "My office said you were coming down."

"Councilwoman Sanchez," Tommy returned the greeting. "Thanks for taking the time to talk to us."

"Hello party crashers," Jenna growled as Zeltrax and Goldenrod appeared. Eleanor Sanchez backed into the group of six. Goldenrod fired a blast at them, separating all seven. Trent, Jenna, Kim, and Eleanor on one side, Tommy, Melissa, and Ethan on the other.

"Trent, take them where it's safe," Tommy instructed as they all hid on their sides.

"You got it," Trent led them away. Jenna and Kim could take care of themselves, but where Trent was with them, it would be better for them to go. He led the three around the corner and they all sat on the bench. Tommy, Ethan, and Melissa rushed into battle. "This is safe."

"Hopefully," Kim winced as she and Jenna tried to catch glimpses of the fight.

"Thank you so much," Eleanor thanked. "If there's ever anything I can do for you?"

"Actually," Trent interrupted. "I'd like to speak to you about Hayley's Cyberspace. My father Anton Mercer, he's making a terrible mistake."

"Ain't that the truth," Jenna nodded. Meanwhile on the other side of the building, the fight raged on.

"You're son got a lot stronger," Tommy commented.

"They grow up so fast don't they?" Zeltrax smirked. Conner and Kira ran onto the scene.

"We heard you guys were here to fight city hall," Conner remarked.

"They must have meant fight in front of it?" Kira frowned.

"You guys ready?" Tommy wondered. With that, the five morphed.

"More party crashers," Melissa hissed as Zeltrax summoned the tyranodrones. The rangers charged with thundermax sabers drawn. Everything was going as usual and eventually it became time to call forth the zords when Goldenrod grew bigger. The rest went on as usual until they won as usual and Zeltrax was given another reason to want Tommy dead.

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"Ok," Anton rubbed his hands together as he entered the café. "Let's get these walls torn out. You can save the computers."

"Hold on," Hayley scolded. "You don't own it yet."

"Hayley," Anton sighed. "You know as much as I hate to say this, you really can't fight city hall."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Dr. Mercer," Eleanor Sanchez walked over. "My name is Eleanor Sanchez, councilwoman for the thirty third district. It is with great pleasure I inform you that the city council has voted to put your purchase of this land on hold." Tommy, Kim, and the twins walked up behind the two.

"You're a part of this?" Anton asked.

"Actually," Eleanor spoke up. "We have your son to thank." More kids, including the other rangers, gathered around. "He made me realize that a place like this, a safe haven for the learning and interaction for the youth of our community is something that shouldn't be disturbed or changed in any way."

"I was only trying to do what's best for my son," Anton stated. "I'll just be going then." He left and the group of teens erupted into cheers.

* * *

><p>AN: So when I started this chapter, I was on a sugar rush from eating a massive bag of mike and ikes. As I came to finish the battle scene, it wore off and now I'm tired. But three chapters in one day is good for me. Sadly, after this week, I won't be posting as often. So I'm trying to get as many posted as I can, which means I might skip a few episodes, like "Beneath the Surface" for one, and fight scenes in multi-episode based chapters (such as White Thunder, Thunder Storm, and Thunder Struck) won't be there (exception being Thunder Storm and Thunder Struck, since those are really important). Camp for me starts Sunday. Happy Father's Day!

P.S. for those of you who like my story "Making It Work," I've decided to rewrite it so it's more based on the actual show, but it'll still have the same main character Jackie as the daughter of Kim and Tommy. So I'm deleting that story and wiritng the prequel to it, which will take place during Ninja Storm. Then I'll go back and rewrite that story. I'm only making a prequel because i want Jackie to have a boyfriend going into "Making It Work." It's going to be a new series that starts in Ninja Storm like all mine do. I'll post more about it on my profile, but i thought i'd let you know.


	8. Ocean Alert

**Working Together**

**Chapter 8: Ocean Alert**

_A/N: Based on this episode. Don't feel like writing this story today. Just not a good day for me. Anyway, on with it. So I've decided to have Jenna reveal her secret when Trent becomes good, but while Tommy is stuck in morph. For this story, Tommy will not be stuck in morph, so he will be able to go out. That means the chapters that would have been based on "Disappearing Act" and "Fighting Spirit" will not happen. He still will have super dino mode after that, and he will still be stuck in the amber prison for a while. And I'm not doing the white thunder chapters, but in the chapters following it there will be a brief rundown of what happened. There will be some chapters where Trent is evil before becoming good. And while Tommy may not be stuck in morph, just to make it more like the series, he won't be seen in public until after "Fighting Spirit."_

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"Says here that brainwaves are electrical impulses that are converted into a binary language," Ethan read from his laptop as the teenage rangers sat at the bar of the café.

"Yeah I've heard about that," Trent nodded from where he stood behind the counter. "It means your eyes could become the video camera of the future."

"Geek and TV," Conner spoke of boredom. "I wonder if it'll become part of basic cable."

"J, you alright?" Melissa asked.

"Can I kill Molly now?" Jenna's muffled voice came. Molly had her up all night recording and she was extremely tired. Her head was buried into the counter.

"No," Melissa frowned. "Why don't you just go home and get some rest?"

"Because a I have a meeting later," Jenna groaned and lifted her head, her hair falling messily around her.

"Meeting?" Kira wondered.

"Job interview," Jenna quickly covered as the doors to the café opened. A tall woman with black hair wearing a red dress walked in slowly. She caught everyone's attention, especially the boys.

"Hey," Kira notified the guys. "Isn't that the girl from Ocean Alert?"

"Nikki Valentina," Jenna growled. "One more person I hate."

"The most popular television show of all time?" Ethan gaped, obviously star struck. "Does anyone have a brown paper bag?" Melissa shoved one in his face, startling him. Hayley ran up to the woman and began talking.

"Typical," Melissa scoffed. "Perfect case of a prima donna." The six teens watched as she left and Cassidy frowned frustrated.

"I have to meet her or my life will never be complete," Ethan breathed.

"I'll introduce you at our wedding," Conner patted his shoulder.

"Oh brother," Kira groaned.

"My shift is officially over," Trent appeared in front of them. "Ready to go?"

"Where are you two headed?" Ethan wondered.

"Trent's gonna show me some sketches he's done for the cover of my demo," Kira supplied. The twins shared identical smirks. The two started away when Trent's phone rang. "Let me guess, your dad?"

"He needs me at home," Trent sighed. "I'm really sorry." He walked off and she frowned before going back to sit with the guys.

"It's ok Kira," Melissa smirked.

"Yeah," Jenna assured her. "He'll ask you out again." Kira gaped at them and blushed as Ethan and Conner frowned, confused.

"It's not a date!" she protested.

"Whatever you say," Melissa rolled her eyes but smiled.

"We know that's what you really wanted it to be," Jenna concluded. "I'm going to be late. See you guys later!"

* * *

><p><em>Jenna's Meeting<em>

"Hey guys," Jenna greeted warmly as she plopped down into her seat at one end of the long table. Pablo took the other head. Executives that worked for him sat on either side of the table. Molly sat in the middle on the left side, looking over files as usual. "What's going on?"

"Hey J," everyone but Molly chorused. All of them loved her because of her energetic personality, talent, and how she didn't let the care of how she looks get in the way of her true self.

"So what's with the spur of the moment meeting?" Jenna wondered.

"I bear bad news," Pablo sighed as he spoke in the best English he could. "We are losing out teen audience."

"What?" several executives gasped. Jenna just gaped.

"What do you mean?" she managed to get out.

"Exactly that," Pablo stated. "And it's not just you, trust me. You're the one that's bringing them all here. It's most of the older artist that record here. They're just not…not…not reaching out to our younger audience anymore. And since you're the youngest artist, we were hoping to hear if you had any ideas on how we can pull in more teens as our general audience."

"So basically you want a new teen star?" Jenna thought, but differently than what the others got out of the statement.

"How could you think such a thing?" Phil, one of the executives asked.

"We would never replace you!" Barbara, another one, pouted.

"You're the best we got!" Melinda, another executive, protested. Jenna frowned at them as if they were all crazy.

"Guys relax," she laughed. "That's not what I meant at all." Sighs of relief filled the room.

"Then what did you mean?" Molly scoffed, not bothering to look up from the files.

"What I meant was," Jenna rolled her eyes. "That you hire another teen singer. Not to replace me, but rather work alongside me. And as their own self singing. Like you told me when I first started, there's no better way to get the younger audience than a teen star. So, by having two teen stars who are both talented, you'll be able to reach out more to that younger audience."

"You say that like you already have someone in mind," Phil frowned, confused.

"And like you're friends with this person," Melinda added. Pablo looked rather interested.

"Actually, I do and I am friends," Jenna smiled. "You've all heard of the café in Reefside, Hayley's Cyberspace, right?" They all nodded. "My friend performs there sometimes and the audience loves her. She's very talented and could help us reach more of a younger audience."

"So we could just go see for ourselves," Barbara concluded.

"Not exactly," Jenna shook her head. "She only knows me as Jenna, not J. Leigh."

"So, that's the problem?" Molly snorted.

"Look," Jenna began seriously. "We all know that I wanted to finish my senior year in high school at a public school to give me the chance to become more social. We knew that I would have to pretend like I was never J. Leigh, and we knew how hard that was going to be. I have a little deal."

"What is your idea?" Pablo wondered.

"Anyone who knows me personally knows about all sides of me," Jenna stated. "It doesn't take them long to put two and two together once they go to one of my concerts after meeting me. So, I have a concert with FC coming up in a few months. I'm going to give my friends tickets for seats close enough to the stage so they can figure it out. After that, you can come and see my friend perform at Hayley's."

"But what would be your end of the bargain?" Molly snarled.

"Hopefully a more cheerful manager," Jenna glared. They all knew how well the two got along. "My next album isn't due out until the end of August, right?"

"Yes," they all nodded.

"You come see my friend. I'll have enough songs recorded for my album so that it'll be published and in stores by my prom. Agreed?" she continued. They all looked thoughtful for a moment and whispered amongst each other. Pablo looked up.

"It's a deal," he grinned.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Not good," Ethan sighed as he and Conner looked in a mirror in the lab. The three girls were there giggling at their misfortune.

"You guys were lucky you were morphed," Tommy walked by them.

"What happened to you guys?" Jenna entered by stairs.

"Too star struck to not pay attention so a monster zapped them," Kim filled in as the brunette made their way over to the other females of the team.

"I can't believe this," Conner gaped. "How am I supposed to save Nikki now? Look at my face!"

"She's not worth it Conner," Melissa groaned.

"Mine looks like it should be delivered in thirty minutes or less," Ethan complained.

"You know," Kira turned around to face them. "Most of us could look past a rash and see the person on the inside."

"Nikki Valentina is not like most of us," Conner rolled his eyes.

"He's got a point," Kim shrugged. "Nikki only seems to care about herself."

"But two arms, two legs," Kira smirked. "All seem the same to me."

"Arms and legs," Ethan repeated. "Not to mention the rest of her."

"Why are all guys so star struck over someone who doesn't care?" Jenna pouted. Melissa and Kim giggled knowing there was more to that than mentioned.

"Seems like Mesogog shares your infatuation," Tommy headed towards the computers where the girls sat.

"He's put a firewall around the invisaportal," Hayley informed. "Not even the raptor cycles could get in." They all went back to what they were doing until video of Nikki back at the beach appeared. "I don't know how Nikki made it out. She's back at the beach."

"Here we go again," Melissa snorted.

"Go Nikki!" Ethan cheered. "I told you she was smart!"

"Yeah as a bag of hammers," Kira agreed.

"And only when cameras aren't around her," Jenna added.

"Should've seen that one coming," Tommy sighed as the monster reappeared behind her as well.

"No doubt," Kim nodded. The seven rangers backed up and morphed while Hayley continued the search for the egg.

* * *

><p><em>Beach, after battle<em>

"So, you guys put the moves on Nikki?" Kira asked as she, Jenna, and Melissa walked up to two dejected rangers, now back to normal. Jenna had finally gotten her zord and now Melissa was the only one without one.

"No," Conner backed up as the girls cornered them towards the picnic tables. "Turns out she's whack!"

"I think they've learned a valuable lesson," Jenna smirked.

"What?" Conner scoffed. "Stick with cheerleaders?"

"I know," Ethan rolled his eyes as the boys sat. "Can't judge a book by its cover."

"Bingo!" Melissa grinned. They all got up and made their way closer to the set where Devin was being the saved body in the filming. Cassidy was being shoved away and they were laughing at her misfortune.

* * *

><p>AN: As I said, I'm tired and I have a huge week with finals. Jenna's secret as a singer isn't revealed until after "A Star is Torn."


	9. White Thunder and Crimson? Part I

**Working Together**

**Chapter 9: White Thunder…and Crimson?**

**Part I**

_A/N: I lied. I decided that this three part chapter was important and I decided to keep Tommy stuck in morph. The title for this chapter? Here's the story behind it: I was sitting in my class just thinking about ways to add more Hunter into this story as requested by __**sailor cyanide. **__So as I was playing a game, the way for me to do that came to me. The way I thought of doing that is by making him a ranger again, but keeping his crimson color. And as a twist, he's evil! Again! But unlike Trent, he wants help to overcome it. So that's the idea. Oh, and he has nothing to do with Tommy being trapped in amber and does not fight as much as Trent does during this time of evil and he'll never make a deal with Mesogog like Trent does. Hunter will control the parasaurzord later on, even though he isn't green like it. His weapon is the para staff, which is much like his thunder staff._

* * *

><p><em>Blue Bay Harbor<em>

_Hunter's Apartment_

Hunter Bradley woke up in the morning with a bad sense of foreboding. He couldn't tell why, just that something bad was going to happen. And of course, he didn't know when. Sighing heavily as he pulled over a crimson t-shirt, he was soon walking through the streets. As he moved, something glistening in the sun caught his eye. Slowly, he made his way over to the dirt where it was buried. He knelt down and began to dig. A few minutes later, he uncovered a silver bracelet thing that held a crimson stone in the middle. A smile crossed his face as he scooped it up. He would send it to Jenna, his girlfriend of almost a year, as a one year anniversary gift. Unfortunately, as it sat in his hands, it immediately snapped to his wrist. He frowned in confusion until a rippling shock went through him.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Tommy," Hayley called as she sat at the computers and the alarms went off. "I think we may have something."

"Unbelievable," Tommy shook his head as the other rangers came up behind him.

"Can they get any uglier?" Jenna frowned.

"Guess we got here just in time," Ethan sighed.

"Any particular reason for that guy?" Kira wondered.

"Hard to tell," Kim bit her lip.

"Looks as if it's searching for something," Melissa concluded.

"Well it's not gonna like what it finds," Conner stated as the teenage rangers backed up and morphed.

* * *

><p><em>Downtown<em>

"Hey!" Conner called out as the five ran onto the scene. "Over here! Is there something we can help you with?"

"Red, blue, yellow, orange, pink?" the monster counted. "No. I'm looking for something in basic white and crimson."

"Crimson?" Jenna frowned.

"Do you have any clue what he's talking about?" Kira asked.

"I don't like where this is going," Melissa scowled.

"It can't be that time yet, can it?" Jenna wondered, catching on.

"Time?" Ethan questioned. "What time?"

"For…" Jenna was cut off a figure in white came streaking out of nowhere and speeding by the monster. The five watched in confusion as the monster blew up and the blur disappeared.

"What was that?" Conner pouted.

"An evil ranger," Jenna hissed.

"Chill J," Melissa soothed.

"You guys saw that right?" Conner spoke into the communicator.

"_Yeah," _Kim agreed.

"_We're still trying to figure out what it was," _Tommy added.

"We'll try and follow it," Conner stated. The five ran off after the blur until they came to a stop in front of a building. Nothing was around.

"He's close," Jenna muttered.

"He should be around her somewhere," Conner stated.

"I don't see anything!" Ethan complained.

"Look harder," a disoriented voice sounded. They all turned around to face a white ranger.

"Evil rangers," Jenna growled. She absolutely hated them.

"Who is it?" Kira wondered.

"And how come he gets the phat helmet?" Ethan frowned.

"This guy a friend of yours Dr. O?" Conner questioned.

"_Never saw him before," _Tommy answered. Conner ran forward but Jenna got the feeling something was behind her. Pulling out her thundermax saber in blaster mode, she spun around and fired. The others looked at her and saw the smoke. As it cleared, a figure stepped forward casually. As it got closer, they all gasped. It was another ranger. A _crimson_ ranger.

"Who is that?" Kira asked again.

"Another evil ranger," Jenna spat, still in position.

"That's right pink ranger," the crimson cackled. "Now I can finish what I started before!"

"Started before?" Everyone but the twins chorused. The crimson one drew his para staff and charged. Although, he aimed particularly for the twins.

"We got him," Melissa nodded. "You guys take care of the white one." With that, the twins drew their thundermax sabers and began to fight. Conner, Ethan, and Kira each turned back to the white one.

"Don't come any closer," the white ranger snarled as Conner stepped forward. "You'll force me to do something I don't wanna do."

"What do you mean by that?" Conner asked.

"Let me show you," white ranger drew his drago sword. He quickly drew his laser arrows and fired it at the rangers. It missed the twins since they were fighting the crimson ranger, but the others were sent to the ground.

"Is that really necessary?" Conner sat up.

"That was just a warning," White disappeared in a flash of light. From where they were, crimson and the twins were fighting like hell.

"I don't have time for this," crimson growled before he too disappeared. The other three ran up to the girls, who stared in confusion. Something had definitely hit home.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Nothing yet?" Tommy asked the red head as she sat working on figuring out the rangers identities with Kim.

"Nothing," Kim sighed.

"I can't get any sort of reading on the genetic makeup," Hayley elaborated. "It's like the ranger powers bonded with their own DNA and it's all jumbled into one."

"Hey," Ethan greeted as the teens in morph, helmets in hands, came up.

"How's it going?" the three girls chorused.

"Oh great he's back," Ethan grumbled as the computer beeped.

"And looking for more trouble no doubt," Kira rolled her eyes.

"You guys better get over there," Tommy stated. "Make sure he doesn't go completely medieval on any civilians." The computers beeped again.

"Where's that?" Conner wondered, noticing a rock quarry.

"It can't be," Melissa stared wide eyed. The crimson dino ranger appeared in the quarry.

"Why would he be there?" Jenna added.

"What are you two talking about?" Kim wondered.

"Can you guys handle the white one?" Melissa asked.

"We'll take care of the crimson guy," Jenna finished.

* * *

><p><em>Quarry (Blue Bay Harbor)<em>

"What could he possibly want here?" Melissa asked as the two looked around.

"I don't know, but this feels eerily familiar," Jenna seethed.

"Goodbye rangers!" a voice from on the cliff called. The girls turned around only to be shot back by a powerful explosion. When they got back up and the smoke cleared, the crimson ranger stopped in his tracks and faced them.

"Who are you?" Melissa wondered.

"What are you doing here?" Jenna asked.

"Guess you didn't get the memo," the crimson ranger chuckled. "Old rangers out, new rangers in."

"What?" the twins chorused. Before they could attack, he streaked by them with his staff drawn and knocked them down.

"Too familiar," Jenna coughed as she stood.

"Let's just get this over with," Melissa growled. "Ankyla daggers!"

"Stega bow!" Jenna called, copying her sister. Weapons drawn, the two lunged into war. The crimson ranger put up a good fight.

"No one taught you how to play nice?" Melissa hissed.

"I don't do nice," Crimson thrust her back. Jenna charged.

"This is pointless," she shoved him back, but he managed to retaliate fast and push her down towards her twin.

"I'll be back rangers," he snarled and disappeared.

"Way too familiar," they echoed quietly.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"It wasn't supposed to go this way," Ethan blinked. "Was it?"

"An evil white ranger?" Tommy followed as they all sat on the ledge in the lab. "No."

"Not to mention the crimson one," Kim sighed.

"He's a little too close to home," Jenna frowned deeply.

"It has been known to happen," Melissa continued on.

"So what do we do?" Kira wondered.

"How are we supposed to fight them if we can't get near them?" Conner questioned.

"We figure out who they are," Tommy stood. "And what they want."

"But by the looks of it," Jenna piped in. "They don't know each other."

"Which is going to be a problem," Melissa agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Blue Bay Harbor<em>

_Hunter's Apartment_

"What happened?" the boy in crimson groaned as he fell onto his couch. One minute he was walking in the streets and the next, it was like he was fighting. And as a ranger no less. But he felt dizzy and ill. Not how he had when he was under Lothor's control. He briefly shut his eyes as images came flooding back. The two rangers he seemed to have fought for the most part seemed familiar. His eyes snapped open as he looked at his wrist. He spotted the bracelet from earlier. That's when he realized that it was all real.

* * *

><p>AN: Good? Bad? Managed to get this done. Next chapter the white drago zord is unleashed. But what'd you think?


	10. White Thunder and Crimson? Part II

**Working Together **

**Chapter 10: White Thunder…and Crimson? Part II**

_A/N: So Hunter's evil again. Jenna and Melissa feel some familiarity with the evil crimson ranger, but can't exactly place it. Melissa figures it out by the episode following the white thunder ones. So anyway, Jenna's zord is turned evil. What now? Parts two and three of the white thunder episodes. Jenna's and Hunter's fight takes up most of part two and the beginning of part three._

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"What's with her?" Ethan wondered as he, Kira, and the twins walked by an angry Cassidy as they entered the café. The four made it over to the counter where they sat and looked around.

"Hey have you guys seen Trent?" Hayley asked walking up to them. "I'm a little worried. He hasn't shown up and he's never," she was cut off by Trent clearing his throat. "Late," she finished and turned to face him.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. "Just had a…"

"Are you ok?" Kira cut him off.

"Yeah man," Ethan agreed. "You look like you've just seen Grippleshank."

"Who?" Trent asked.

"From Black Knights Castle," Melissa filled in. "Came out last week. He's a massive dude with black eyes and yellow teeth. He spits this toxic stuff that dissolves this you if you look at him."

"Ok," Trent nodded. "I'll watch out for him. Back on planet reality, I got a lot of work to do." Hayley nodded. He walked away and she turned to the four.

"You know technically, if he'd seen Grippleshank, he wouldn't be here to tell you about it," she walked away with a smirk.

"Don't feel bad Ethan," Jenna grinned.

"That's why her name's on the wall," Kira added. Their morphers beeped. "Please don't tell me they're back."

"Doubtful at least one's not back," Jenna stated as they made their way to the door.

"Only one way to find out," Ethan sighed.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Hey Dr. O," Ethan panted as the four teens ran up to Conner and the two adults. "Came as soon as we got the message."

"You guys gotta see this," Conner pointed at the screen.

"Please tell me you know who the white ranger is," Kira asked.

"Or the crimson one," Jenna added. At that, Melissa bit her lip but only Kim noticed. She decided to question about it later.

"Not quite," Tommy stared at the screen. "But look at this." He pointed at where a dinozord egg lay in a nest in an abandoned warehouse.

"It looks like it's ready to pop," Ethan gaped.

"It is," Kim rolled her eyes.

"What about that one?" Conner pointed at the one shown at the docks.

"Dinozord eggs all over the place," Kira stated.

"That's for sure," Jenna nodded.

"Hey, you think this is what Easter was like millions of years ago?" Ethan wondered with a goofy grin.

"Not now Ethan," Melissa groaned.

"How does he come up with this stuff," Conner shook his head but didn't avert his gaze.

"Conner, Kira, Melissa you go to the ware house," Tommy instructed. "Ethan, Kim, Jenna come with me to the docks."

"Or I can go take care of that," Jenna pointed to where the screen showed the crimson ranger was at the rock quarry in Blue Bay Harbor again. "I'm taking the raptor cycle." She ran off.

"Guess it's an even split now," Melissa bit her lip.

* * *

><p><em>Quarry (Blue Bay Harbor)<em>

"Alright Crimson," Jenna called as she rode in. "Where are you?"

"Turn around," the disoriented voice spoke. She did so and growled when the ranger stood there carelessly.

"What do you want?" Jenna demanded, drawing her thundermax saber and getting ready for the fight. He drew his saber and got ready to fight as well. They began circling each other.

"You tell me," Crimson shrugged. "You called me out."

"Why are you doing this?" Jenna changed.

"Revenge," Crimson simply answered.

"Revenge?" she frowned. "For what?"

"For letting those brats turn me to their side," Crimson growled and charged. Jenna flipped out of the way before charging herself from behind.

"Who are you?" Jenna questioned as she landed a kick to him.

"Do you even have to ask?" he stepped back and stood there, smirking behind his helmet. "Recognize this?" a raptor cycle drove in, as if on autopilot.

"No way," Jenna gasped. "How the hell did you get one?"

"Are you gonna stand there for me to kill you or are you gonna fight?" Crimson demanded.

"If that's the way it has to be," Jenna sighed boarding her raptor cycle. The two faced off, glaring at one another. It was a showdown. Who would make the first move?

"Para Staff!" Crimson called as the crimson colored staff appeared in his hands. He aimed it at her.

"Stega bow," she quickly called, taking aim with an arrow and holding it like a crossbow.

"Aren't you gonna make your move?" he taunted.

"With pleasure," she sneered. Revving the engine of the cycle, she charged forward. The crimson ranger smirked and fired as he rode forward as well. Jenna was doing her best to dodge the rapidly firing beams as she rode forward. She fired an arrow when she was close enough to effectively strike him. Surprisingly, it missed. How could it miss? She had perfect aim with that bow! The brunette could practically feel the crimson ranger smirked. Before she could turn around and charge again, a blast sent her flying off her bike. Looking back to see the explosion, the bike was broken into bits. "My bike!" she hissed, obvious venom there. "You will pay!" She stood and charged with her saber drawn.

"Pathetic," Crimson shook his head.

"Pathetic?" Jenna snorted. "Tell me if this is pathetic! Super Dino Mode!" her suit transformed so the spikes stuck out wherever they were on the design. She stood there in her new morphed form wondering what the heck this was. She ran and charged and managed to knock him off his bike as he sped by. He rolled on the ground before getting back up.

"You cannot defeat me!" he growled. He drew his blaster and effectively hit her as she came charging at him. She was struck on the chest and her suit began to spark. She fell to the ground and demorphed instantly, clutching her stomach. Crimson walked over to her and held her wrist.

"Time to end this," he snarled as he turned her around to face him. Her hazel eyes met his helmet pleadingly. "Jenna?" he whispered. She frowned, wondering what was going on. He dropped her wrist and hopped back on the raptor cycle riding away. Groaning in pain, she got up and looked after him.

'_What the hell was that about?' _she wondered to herself. Sighing, she started walking back to the edge of the quarry where she would ninja streak back to lab.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Well that was like, the worst day ever," Conner sighed as he and the other three teens sat on the ledge. Jenna had yet to return.

"Brutal," Ethan agreed.

"Shouldn't someone go help Jenna?" Kira wondered, recalling that the brunette ran off to fight the crimson ranger.

"No need Kira," Jenna shook her head as she walked into the lab from the stairs. They all looked at how beat up she was.

"What happened?" Kim wondered.

"He beat the shit out of me," Jenna groaned sitting by her twin. "It was weird too. I showed up on the raptor cycle, we start fighting, and out of nowhere another raptor cycle shows up!" Melissa frowned and bit her lip again. She was developing a theory on the crimson ranger's identity. The others shared looks or worry.

"How'd he get a raptor cycle?" Ethan wondered.

"Dunno," Jenna shrugged. "So we go at it again while on the cycles. He fires at me from behind and I'm blown off the cycle as it's blown to bits. Then he fires at me again. The blast was powerful enough it caused me to demorph. He moved in for the kill, but stopped when he noticed it was me. After that, he rode away."

"That's weird," Conner frowned. Melissa bit her lip. Something didn't fit. Kim noticed it again.

"There's gonna be a lot of days like that," Tommy sighed.

"Whatever happened to the glass is half full?" Kira wondered.

"I'm sitting right here," Jenna smirked. "I'm the optimist."

"Sometimes it's not," Tommy continued. "Sometimes it's empty. But that's when you gotta dig deep. That's when the qualities that make you guys rangers become most important."

"You're right," Conner agreed. "What can we do?"

"Go try and have a little fun," Kim helped.

"Ethan, isn't there a new video game you wanna check out?" Tommy questioned.

"I'd never thought I'd hear myself say this," he scoffed. "But I have no desire to go near a computer."

"I know what you mean," Kira spoke. "I haven't picked up my guitar in days."

"Go on," Tommy urged. "Teacher's orders. Go." Slowly the five teens made their way out of the lab. Jenna headed up to her room to sleep and dwell on her fight with the crimson ranger.

* * *

><p><em>Blue Bay Harbor<em>

_Storm Chargers_

"Hey man," Dustin and Shane entered the back room of the sports shop to find Hunter working on a bike. "What's up?"

"I don't know," Hunter blinked. The two wind ninjas frowned.

"You ok?" Shane asked. "You don't look so good."

"Yeah I'm fine," Hunter nodded.

"Dude you don't look fine to me," Dustin shook his head.

"Just been having these weird… I don't know what they are," Hunter blinked. "But it's strange. I keep seeing things happen, but can't tell if they're real or not."

"Are you talking like dreams or visions?" Shane wondered.

"Yeah like he had and it led him to the battlelizer?" Dustin added.

"Dunno," Hunter shrugged. "Not even sure if they are dreams or visions or whatever they could be."

"What was in this whatever then?" Shane frowned.

"Rangers," Hunter whispered. Shane and Dustin's eyes widened.

"How?" they demanded.

"Two evil ones," Hunter began. "Not completely sure on colors. It was a little blurry. But it was two evil ones against seven good ones, five teens and two adults, or at least that's what it looked like. Two of the teen ones felt familiar though. And one of the evil ones seemed to go for those two more than the others." He fell silent, not sure what happened after that.

"Maybe it is telling you something," Dustin spoke.

"Yeah like what's happening now with that new ranger team," Shane snapped his fingers. "The dino thunder team."

"But why would I be having that vision about them?" Hunter asked. "Like, what's it trying to tell me?" All three shared confused looks.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"I don't get it," Kira stated as the rangers were down there."One minute white ranger's fighting us. Then the next one he's blowing up Mesogog's goons. And the crimson one! What's his deal?"

"Whoever he is," Ethan said. "He could definitely use an anger management course."

"So Dr. O," Conner began. "What was with that whole super dino mode thing?"

"That happened to you too?" Jenna looked at the red ranger.

"Yeah," Conner nodded.

"Happened to me in my earlier fight with the crimson guy," Jenna also nodded.

"You guys only began to access your full potential," Tommy explained.

"I like the sound of that," Ethan perked up.

"Ditto," Melissa agreed.

"I'm going to the warehouse to get that fossil finder we left," Conner stated.

"No you guys should get some rest," Kim suggested.

"I'll get the fossil finder," Tommy added. The five teens left to follow ordered. Hayley handed Tommy a backpack and he set off while the two female adults watched what was happening on screen. They watched Tommy as he was in the warehouse. It soon came to that he was facing the white and or crimson rangers since he was in morph.

"_Hayley, Kim," _he spoke into the communicator. _"Listen. The white ranger is.." _he was cut off as the two girls watched him become frozen in amber.

"Tommy?" Kim questioned.

"Come in Tommy!" Hayley ordered.

* * *

><p>AN: So good bad? Jenna doesn't piece together the crimson ranger's identity because she's slower at processing things like that than Melissa is.

Next chapter is when Melissa reveals her theory.


	11. Truth and Consequences

**Working Together**

**Chapter 11: Truth and Consequences**

_A/N: Based on this episode. Melissa's theory comes out and Jenna does not like it. What happened to Tommy? I have a twist to add to this! What will happen? Quite a few twists actually. Hunter becomes good in the next chapter! Trent will become good in Copy That._

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Is he gonna be ok?" Ethan wondered as the rangers stared at the stone encased Dr. Oliver.

"This internal scan should be able to tell us more," Hayley stated.

"What's the deal?" Kira asked. "Is he frozen or something?"

"Not exactly," Hayley sighed and turned to face them. "It's more like he's fossilized. Fused into this amber like substance."

"Can you get him out?" Conner hoped.

"Too risky," Kim shook her head.

"He's able to stay alive in there," Hayley agreed. "But I'd hate to think of what'd happen if I broke him out."

"A paleontologist turned into a fossil?" Ethan frowned. "White ranger's got a great sense of humor."

"Personally, I've had enough of him," Kira declared.

"And I've had enough of the crimson one," Jenna agreed. Melissa bit her lip.

"Mel, what's going on?" Kim asked.

"What do you mean?" Melissa wondered.

"Every time someone mentions the crimson ranger you bite your lip," Kim stated. "So something's up." They all looked at the brunette.

"Do you know who it is?" Conner asked.

"I have an idea of who it might be," Melissa frowned. "But it's not gonna be likable."

"Mel," Kira began seriously."If we know who it is, then maybe we could him."

"Alright fine," Melissa sighed. "I think Hunter's the crimson ranger." Jenna gaped at her twin while the others frowned.

"Hunter," Ethan scrunched his face. "The crimson thunder ranger?"

"Exactly," Melissa nodded.

"No way in hell is my boyfriend an evil ranger!" Jenna shouted. "Again!"

"What proof do you have?" Hayley wondered.

"When he first showed," Melissa began. "He said 'I can finish what I started,' which indicated that he could have been evil before, but as a different ranger. The next giveaway was the color. The only person we know from here and Blue Bay that wears crimson is Hunter. Third came the way the first battle at the rock quarry happened. Most of the lines he said were the same ones he said when he was evil the first time."

"Now that's a little freaky," Conner interrupted.

"As I was saying," Melissa continued. "Second battle of the rock quarry, J said that his raptor cycle came out of nowhere. When he was first evil, same deal happened with his tsunami cycle. And the final thing to back my theory up so far is when J mentioned that when he recognized her demorphed, something took over him, like a feeling of guilt or confusion. Oh, and according to J, he also said he was doing this for revenge, the same thing he was out for the first time he was evil." There was a silence as everyone thought that over.

"Nice try," Jenna scoffed. "How would Hunter have gotten a dino gem let alone a morpher in the first place?"

"I've thought about that," Melissa nodded. "But I've got nothing."

"So doesn't that kind of eliminate him as a suspect?" Kira thought.

"Not exactly," Melissa turned to her sister. "When was the last time you tried to reach him?"

"Earlier today, yesterday, a few days ago," Jenna remembered.

"And how many times has he answered and sounded as his normal good self?" Melissa went on.

"He hasn't answered any," Jenna sighed.

"That's another thing," Melissa argued. "He's blowing you off just how Tommy did with people when he was the evil ranger."

"He could've have been busy!" Jenna yelled. "I don't care what you say, but Hunter is not the evil ranger! There's no way he could be!" she stormed out of the lab.

"She's gonna be heartbroken when she hears the truth," Melissa groaned.

"So you're sticking with your theory?" Kim wondered.

"Of course," the younger brunette nodded.

"But what about the white ranger?" Ethan brought up.

"I have a theory for that as well," Melissa sighed.

"Well?" everyone asked.

"Trent." The spoken name caused everyone to gasp.

"How?" Kira squeaked.

"It's a similar way to the Blake and Hunter thing," Melissa shrugged. "They had just moved to Blue Bay when we first met them. They were evil and then they joined us later. And Tommy too. He first moved to Angel Grove and was turned evil. It seems like all evil rangers are the new people in town that have met one of the rangers before and not knowing it."

"Not enough proof to back it up," Conner frowned.

"I know," Melissa rolled her eyes. "But if we have suspects, it's better than not having anyone."

* * *

><p><em>Lake<em>

'_How could Mel think that?' _Jenna wondered as she angrily sat of the bench in front of the lake. There was no way Hunter could be evil again, right? And if so, how did he get a dino gem? She was cut from her thoughts as her phone went off. "Hello?"

"_Hey J, what's up?" _Tori asked. Jenna smiled.

"Nothing much," Jenna sighed sadly. "Just have a lot on my mind right now."

"_That doesn't sound too good," _Tori frowned. _"What's really going on?"_

"Kind of mad at Mel right now," Jenna fessed.

"_I thought you two never got mad at each other?" _Tori thought. _"What's it about?"_

"It's complicated," Jenna leaned back. "You got the time for a long story?"

"_Humor me," _Tori chuckled.

"But first, have you seen Hunter lately?" Jenna wondered, considering both currently live in Blue Bay Harbor. "He isn't answering any of my calls."

"_Shane and Dustin saw him at the shop yesterday," _Tori pouted. _"According to them, he looked sick and pale. And you know how Shane had that dream about the battlizer?"_

"Yeah what about it?" Jenna asked.

"_Hunter's been having similar things," _Tori stated. Jenna shot up.

"About what?" she demanded.

"_Rangers," _Tori sighed. Jenna copied her. _"He said he saw two evil rangers, unsure of colors because it was blurry, but they were fighting about seven others. Two in particular stuck out and one of the evil ranger's attacks were directed to those two mostly. And he even saw the three battling it out in the quarry where most of our battles were. He's also having a hard time telling if it's real or not."_

"This is not good!" Jenna groaned. "Did he happen to have a silver bracelet with a crimson stone in the center?"

"_Um, yeah," _Tori replied uneasily, starting to realize Jenna knew what this was about.

"Mel was right," the brunette sighed silently.

"_What?" _Tori frowned, catching what she said.

"Tor, I have to go," Jenna stated. "But do me a favor and stay away from Hunter for now?"

"_Uh yeah but you better explain this later!" _Tori hung up as did Jenna. She groaned as she leaned back on the bench once more covering her face with her hands. She didn't notice Trent coming up behind her until he sat on the opposite end of the bench. The two ignored each other each distracted by their own thoughts. It wasn't until Kira called out for him that the two realized the other was there.

"Hey," the yellow ranger took a seat on the other side of Trent.

"Hey," the other two returned.

"Where'd you go?" Kira wondered.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have just taken off like that," Trent apologized.

"I can't help you if I don't know what's going on," Kira pleaded. Jenna frowned, confused. Trent showed them sketches of the white ranger. "Trent, if you're gonna dream about being a superhero, the white ranger's not who you wanna be."

"I wish I had a choice," Trent sighed.

"Dude what are you getting at?" Jenna frowned.

"What are you saying?" Kira asked. Trent reluctantly showed them his morpher. "You?" Seeing Trent nod, she continued. "But you almost annihilated me!"

"Like that crimson one did to me," Jenna added.

"But I didn't," Trent protested. "Look once I knew it was you…" Kira stood up but Trent grabbed her wrist to prevent her from leaving. Jenna just sat back in sighed, her thoughts becoming a giant mess.

"Let go of me," Kira pulled free as Trent stood facing her.

"Kira I couldn't help it," Trent argued. "The gem it's changed me. I can't take it off or control what I'm doing. You gotta believe me."

"Why should I?" Kira wondered.

"Because I would never intentionally hurt anyone Kira," he stated. "Especially you."

"Ok," Kira reluctantly agreed. "I think I know some people who can help. I'm gonna get Conner, Ethan, Melissa, and Kim."

"Wait why them?" Trent wondered.

"Don't forget about me," Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Well," Kira frowned. "Because…"

"Wait a minute them too?" Trent sighed.

"Hard to believe but true," Kira nodded. "Look I need you to wait here until we come back. Come on Jenna."

"Sorry Kira," Jenna sighed. "I'm going to stay here and think some things."

"Crimson ranger and your sister's theory?" Kira asked.

"Yeah," Jenna smiled slightly. Kira nodded and ran off. Trent sat back down and the two rangers sat in silence. Trent began working on another sketch as Jenna just thought. How could Hunter be evil? It just didn't make any sense. Out from behind them, a group of tyranodrones carrying a net tossed it over the two, who stood and struggled to break free.

"What do you want?" both demanded.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Trent?" Ethan gaped. "There's no way!"

"So one theory proved right," Melissa blinked. "And that was the least supported one."

"Nice," Conner scoffed. "Pretending to e our friend one minute and then kicking our butts the next."

"I told you he can't help it," Kira protested.

"The gem is too powerful," Kim understood.

"Stop defending him," Conner snapped.

"I'm with Conner on this one," Ethan agreed. "I mean look at what he did to Dr. O!"

"Hayley, he needs our help," Kira pleaded.

"I don't know if there's anything I can do," the red head sighed. "But I'll try."

* * *

><p><em>Lake<em>

"They were supposed to wait right here," Kira stated as they ran over to the flipped over park bench.

"They?" Kim frowned.

"Jenna was out here thinking," Melissa answered. "She's always by the water when she's angry or upset."

"There's a surprise," Ethan breathed as Kira picked up the sketch book and looked at it. "He lied ot us again."

"Kira I'm telling you," Conner pointed out. "Trent can't be trusted."

* * *

><p><em>Blue Bay Harbor<em>

"What's going on with me?" Hunter mumbled as he sat on the sand at the beach. He kept having those strange visions until he remembered it was all real. How could he have done this again? As he was lost in thought, he missed the tyranodrones sneaking up behind him. They tossed a net over him and he struggled to break free, but they were transported away before anything could happen.

* * *

><p><em>Mesogog's Lab<em>

"Get off me!" three voices yelled as two nets, one with two rangers in it and the other with one, were tossed into the room. The three were struggling to get the nets off, but tyranodrones held them back.

"So," Mesogog spoke from behind them. "The white and crimson rangers pay a visit. And the pink ranger decided to tag along. Let's finally see the men behind the mystery." The tyranodrones ripped the nets off as the three stood. Jenna caught Hunter's gaze and gave him a frightened look. He returned it with one saying he was completely confused to what was currently happening before them.

"You," Elsa snarled at Trent.

"Impossible," Zeltrax scoffed.

"Well well," Mesogog stepped closer to Trent as the three were held back by tyranodrones. Jenna and Hunter were conversing with their eyes, her filling him on on what she knew. "Anton Mercer's son. How deliciously perfect."

"What are you talking about freak?" Trent spat. "What do you want with me?"

"I want you three to fight by my side," Mesogog walked around. "As we bring the world back to the magnificent era of the dinosaur."

"You're out of your mind," Hunter hissed. Jenna had filled him in through their eye conversation so he had some idea of what was going on. But Jenna was confused. She wasn't evil.

"We'll never help you fight," Jenna snarled.

"But you will," Mesogog stepped up to her, a little too close for her likings. Smirking, she spit into his face, which sent him back with a cry. She used built up anger to set the tyranodrones (the ones holding her) feet on fire. It worked and they let go as she began fighting back, tossing fire balls and streams at the other ones, who didn't move their hold on Hunter and Trent. As she punched one down, another knocked her unconscious from behind.

"Jenna!" Hunter shouted.

"Take her away," Mesogog instructed. The tyranodrones dragged the unconscious brunette out of the lab.

"Let her go!" Hunter screamed.

"Now white and crimson rangers," Mesogog ignored him. "With our combined powers, the modern world doesn't stand a chance. We'll crush them like ants."

"Forget it," Trent refused. "We'll never help you."

"You don't have a choice," Mesogog stood by his minions. "Now that the two dino gems have bonded with you two and the pink ranger will soon be evil, it's only a matter of time before before you turn completely evil like her."

"I won't," Trent stated. "I'll fight it!"

"Let her go!" Hunter demanded. "She didn't do anything!"

"For a while maybe," Mesogog agreed. "But your will is no match for the gem's power. In fact, you can feel it changing you already. Can't you?" The two struggled against their holds. "I thought so. It'll be so much easier to give into it."

"I'm not going there again," Hunter scoffed.

"Don't fight it," Mesogog ordered. "Embrace your newfound power and join me. Join me. Join me."

"No!" Both boys screamed as their gems glowed and they became morphed, knocking away the tyranodrones that held them.

"I'm out of here," Trent spoke in his disoriented voice and flashed out.

"Later you pathetic fossil," Hunter snapped as he disappeared by using his para staff to draw a circle around him and teleport him away.

"Where are they?" Mesogog hissed.

"At least we still have the pink ranger to turn against her friends," Elsa reminded the mutant fossil.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"I'm picking up white ranger's signal," Hayley called. "He's back." The others ran up to her. They all watched as Trent called for the dino stegazord and formed his megazord.

"Great," Ethan pouted. "Major Megazord battle right off the bat."

"Well this might be time to use the new dinozord," Hayley stated.

"Let's do it," Conner stated. The alarms beeped again.

"Hayley?" Kim turned back to the red head.

"Crimson ranger," Hayley stated. "At the beach?"

"Kim and I will take care of him," Melissa nodded. The five stepped back and morphed before going to their separate locations.

* * *

><p><em>Beach<em>

"Hold it right there!" Melissa yelled as she and Kim charged into battle. The crimson ranger turned around to face them.

"What do you want?" he snarled. "I don't have time for this!"

"Well too bad!" Kim huffed.

"Ready Hunter?" Melissa smirked, knowing clearly by now that it was really him.

"Anytime," Hunter drew his para staff and charged. The two girls charged as well.

* * *

><p><em>Downtown<em>

"_Here you go guys," _Hayley spoke once the other three rangers formed the thundersaurus megazord and were secure against Trent. _"Ankylozord. _An orange zord drilled its way out of the pavement and headed for the megazords.

"A new dinozord eh?" Trent asked. "I'll just add it to my collection." He went to grab the small thing.

"I don't think so!" Conner countered as their megazord moved forward as well. Trent grabbed its tail while the others grabbed the head, which latched onto the megazord's hand. The two megazords fought over it like a kid would fight over a toy.

* * *

><p><em>Lake<em>

"Thought you might be here," Trent said as he approached Kira a while after the battle. With the new zord now controlled by Melissa, the rangers were doing great.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" she demanded immediately.

"I did," Trent stated. "It's a long story. You know it's funny. I always thought it'd be cool to be a superhero. This isn't how I'd draw myself."

"Look let us help you," Kira begged.

"It's too late," Trent declined. "The gem's already taking over just like he said."

"Who?" Kira asked.

"Doesn't matter," Trent snapped. "I have to go away. It's not safe to be around me."

"But…"

"Look I said no!" Trent cut her off. He took the sketchbook and tossed it into the water before storming away, leaving a depressed Kira behind.

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"You guys haven't seen Jenna around have you?" Melissa asked Conner and Ethan as she sat on the couch next to them.

"I thought she'd be back by now," Ethan frowned.

"So it's like she's gone missing?" Conner wondered.

"Haven't seen her since she stormed off earlier," Melissa leaned back. Her phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Melissa?" _Hunter asked, sounding desperate.

"What do you want?" Melissa groaned.

"_Can you meet me at the beach later?" _Hunter ignored her tone. _"I need your help."_

"I guess so," Melissa smirked. She hung up and sat back.

* * *

><p>AN: So what'd you think of the small twists I put in there? So next chapter, Melissa help's Hunter turn back to the side of good and finds out about Jenna's whereabouts. Trent becomes fully evil. Jenna surprises the rangers next chapter.


	12. Leader of the Whack

**Working Together**

**Chapter 12: Leader of the Whack**

_A/N: Melissa meets Hunter who understands what's going on somewhat and wants help to break free of the hold. She also learns where Jenna is. Tommy is freed._

* * *

><p><em>Beach<em>

"What's wrong with me?" Hunter grumbled as he placed his head in his hands and rested them on his knees.

"A lot of things," Melissa chuckled as she walked over and cautiously took a seat beside him. "So what's up? You wanted to meet me?"

"I need your help," Hunter sighed.

"Let me guess," Melissa groaned. "You want my help to break you free of the evil dino gem because you don't want to be evil?" Hunter stared at her.

"How did you know?" he frowned.

"How else would I know?" Melissa shrugged. "You've been kicking mine and Jenna's asses in the past few weeks and acting how you did before when you were evil."

"You're the orange one," he concluded. "Makes sense since Jenna's the pink."

"Yeah," Melissa agreed. "I don't know how to break your hold on the gem, but I'll try and figure something out. Just keep fighting it for now."

"I'll try," Hunter rolled his eyes.

"You didn't happen to see Jenna lately, have you?" Melissa wondered.

"Unfortunately I did," he shuddered, recalling what happened the previous day.

"Where is she?" the brunette demanded. "Why did you say unfortunately?"

"It wasn't the best of circumstances," Hunter mumbled. "I was sitting on the beach when these things come out of nowhere and trap me in a net. Next thing I know, I'm in some creepy lab next to Jenna and a kid in white, who were trapped in a different net. Then this dinosaur creature came out and talked about turning the three of us completely evil. He managed to get Jenna before me or that other kid, whoever he was, could help her. Those creatures were pretty strong. I and the other kid managed to get away, but as far as I know, Jenna's still up there."

"Ok the creatures are tyranodrones," Melissa blinked. "The dinosaur guy is Mesogog, the main bad. That other kid is the evil white ranger, who can't control the gem yet, and his name is Trent. As why Jenna got there, I'm pretty sure you don't know how. But he's probably going to turn her evil."

"I won't let him do that," Hunter stated. "I won't let my girlfriend be turned evil!"

"We won't," Melissa assured him. "And if it happens, we can help her get through."

"I just feel like this is my fault," Hunter sighed. "I couldn't stop them."

"But they were stronger than Kelzaks and you haven't been fighting for a while," Melissa pointed out. "We'll get her back even if she's turned evil. And if she finds out your blaming yourself for this, she'll kick your ass."

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"McKnight on a breakaway," Conner orated his soccer plays as he kicked the small ball around the lab. Hayley and Kim were running scans over the amber prisoned Tommy. Kira was strumming her guitar and Ethan was playing a video game. Melissa was nowhere to be found as was Jenna.

"Hayley, one more level and I break my all time record!" Ethan cheered. Conner picked up the soccer ball and bounced it off the keyboard of the blue ranger's laptop before chuckling. "Conner!"

"Sorry," Conner rolled his eyes.

"Now I have to start all over!" Ethan whined.

"Yeah there's this great new thing called the outdoors," Conner exaggerated. "Might wanna check it out."

"Tell you what," Ethan smirked. "I'll check that out when I see you checking out the library."

"You got about as much chance of seeing that as seeing Kira at a fashion show," Conner scoffed. "Or J singing or Mel doing some extreme sport."

"Do you really wanna go there?" Kira demanded.

"Where are the girls anyway?" Kim frowned. "It's not like them to be away this long."

"Any luck on de-fossilizing Dr. O?" Ethan wondered.

"Not yet," Hayley shook her head. "I just can't find an energy source that can safely break the molecular bond with the amber." The alarms beeped and the five occupants ran over to the computers. "That's weird. The satellite's picking up a strange reading in the forest."

"Let's go take a look," Conner agreed.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road, later<em>

"It's actually a meteor fragment," Hayley explained as the three primary colored rangers and Kim stood near her. The teens were affected by the rock but Kim wasn't.

"Fascinating," Conner nodded. "It must have broken off during some sort of intergalactic collision."

"What'd I miss?" Melissa asked as she walked into the room and heard the last of Conner's smart talk.

"Some meteor fragment that's causing them to act weird," Kim shrugged.

"I'm just afraid coming in such close proximity to it might have some strange side effects," Hayley elaborated. "Do you guys feel ok?"

"Well I for one am going home," Kira blinked. "if I don't scrub my cuticles in an aloe bath, my nails will never grow out."

"I gotta hit the gym," Ethan poked his arms. "Gotta work on my pecks."

"I wanna get home to watch that documentary on the great pyramids," Conner added. "Looks fascinating." The three teens left leaving three confused girls behind.

"Now I'm completely confused," Melissa frowned.

"So where were you that your morpher was off?" Kim wondered.

"Talking with a friend," Melissa supplied as left the room at that.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Sup Hayley?" Ethan asked from where he was lifting weights and the red head walked in. Kim and Melissa were staring in confusion.

"Ethan are you sure you feel ok?" Hayley frowned.

"Oh yeah I'm pumped and ready to rock," Ethan nodded.

"Good morning all," Conner greeted as he entered in a jacket, glasses, and holding a few books. "Weather is particularly pleasant today. Excessively low humidity."

"Whatever bro," Ethan scoffed. "Do my arms look ripped or what?"

"You've all lost your minds," Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Good morning Kira," Conner welcomed as Kira walked down the steps in a bright yellow dress and shopping bags.

"Hello. Sorry I'm late," she apologized and walked into the room. "There was a sale and I just…well…you understand."

"Hey, do you guys think I'm ready for the iron man competition?" Ethan wondered.

"Far from it," Kim shook her head.

"Ok there were definite side effects from you being exposed to the meteor," Hayley concluded. "We need to destroy that rock and get you guys back to normal."

"Side effects," Conner scoffed. "I find that highly improbable."

"Yeah I feel like I could kick Mesogog's butt myself," Ethan added. The alarms went off.

"That's gonna have to wait," Hayley stated.

"He's back," Kim sighed.

"Please don't let Jenna be evil," Melissa grumbled to herself as they morphed and left. Luckily, no one heard her.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road, after battle<em>

"Hey guys," Hayley greeted as the four teens walked in.

"What now?" Ethan demanded. "I was having a super intense work out!"

"And I was right in the middle of a very compelling biography!" Conner added.

"Is this gonna involve dirt?" Kira frowned. "Cause if it does, I'm gonna have to say uh-uh."

"Sorry I interrupted your busy day," Hayley snapped.

"Relax Hayley," Melissa pleaded.

"We found a way to unfossilize Dr. Oliver," Kim stated.

"Really?" the four asked.

"The meteor fragment," Hayley continued. "My theory is that it frees your inner self. That's why you guys are acting so weird."

"Of course," Conner realized. "If you could harness it's power you could free Dr. Oliver from the inside out! Although I do take offense at being called weird."

"Sorry," Hayley apologized. "You're not being weird. It's just that the rock is allowing you to show a side of yourself that you don't usually show."

"Recessive personality trait," Melissa nodded.

"You could say that," Kim nodded. "Conner, there's a part of you that's really smart. Ethan there's a part of you that is athletic even competitive."

"So that's why Trent helped us," Kira interrupted."There's still a part of him that's really good."

"If that's true, then we could maybe use it to turn the two evil rangers good again!" Melissa realized as a plan for helping Hunter came to mind.

"I don't get it," Ethan frowned.

"You don't have to," Hayley sighed. "For now just pull it together as a team and trust me."

"That sounds logical," Conner agreed.

"Alright," Kim nodded.

"Here's what I need you to do," Hayley was cut off when the alarms sounded. "First things first." The teens understood and backed away to morph, Kim following suit.

* * *

><p><em>Forest<em>

"Hunter, I think I have a way to turn you good again," Melissa stated as she walked through the forest alone in civilian form looking for the rock and talked to Hunter over the phone. The others were still at battle and they had not seen Jenna yet.

"_Really?" _he asked, hopefully.

"Yeah," Melissa nodded. "Just meet me outside the house near the cave entrance to the lab. I'll let you know when it's safe to come in."

_Alright," _Hunter sighed. _"I'll see you later." _They hung up. Melissa heard the raptor cycles coming so she morphed back up and continued walking. The five rangers now grouped back together came close with the rock. Pulling out their blasters, they shot the rock and blew it to bits, reversing its affects. There were quite a few pieces and just enough to turn the evil rangers good. They all powered down and ran towards it. Ethan grabbed a chunk and Melissa grabbed two.

"Think this will work?" Kira wondered.

"The components have powers that could help Dr. O," Ethan examined the chunk.

"How do you know this stuff?" Conner wondered.

"It's called education," Ethan smirked.

"At least you guys sound normal," Kim smiled.

"One more second at a shopping mall," Kira shook her head.

"We better get back," Melissa stated.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"I assume you're feeling back to normal," Hayley assumed as she took the rock from Kira. "Why do you have three chunks of the meteor?"

"These two we're gonna need for something different," Melissa stated.

"Thank goodness," Ethan sighed.

"Since the meteor changed Trent to good," Kira mused. "Could we use it to fight the effects of the dino gem?"

"That might work," Hayley agreed as she set the rock in the machine. "But let's try this first." The others stood behind her as she activated it. The beam fired at the amber and as Tommy began to become free, the machine sparked. The beam stopped firing.

"The rock!" Kira pulled it out. "It's fried!"

"Yeah but, look!" Conner pointed at the morphed Tommy.

"Tommy?" Kim asked. "That you?" They all ran over to him.

"Good job guys," he congratulated. "Power down!" Nothing happened. "I said, Power down!" Again, nothing happened. "I think we might have a problem."

"Well that's just great," Kim sighed.

"Couldn't one of those rock chucks fix this?" Ethan wondered, noting Melissa still held the two.

"Even if it could, that's not what we're going to use them for," Melissa shook her head. Everyone stared at her.

"Then what are we gonna use them for?" Kira wondered.

"Brining two evil rangers back," Melissa stated as she opened the cave door for Hunter to enter. "Here's one of them."

"And you let him in here?" Conner demanded.

"He's not intentionally evil," Melissa stated as she went to set up the machine. "Hunter doesn't want to go completely evil again, so he asked me for help. You guys may not know him, but he can be trusted. Besides, he barely attacked you guys."

"So you really want help?" Tommy turned to the former thunder ranger from last year.

"Yeah I do," Hunter nodded as he stood where Melissa instructed him to.

"Ready Hunter?" Melissa asked. Seeing his nod, she activated the machine. The beam fired up again and shot at the dino gem in his morpher. After it died down, Hunter stood there looking as good as ever. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," the boy shrugged.

"So you don't feel like kicking our butts?" Ethan frowned.

"Nope," Hunter shook his head.

"So then we could use the other piece on Trent now that we know it works, right?" Kira hopped. Hunter frowned as he looked at the brunette.

"Well if what Hunter told me is true, then we'll need it to turn Jenna back to good," Melissa sighed.

"What?" everyone but Hunter and Melissa questioned.

"What do you mean Jenna's evil?" Kim frowned.

"When we went to the lake looking for Trent and he wasn't there, Mesogog kidnapped both of them," Melissa explained. "And Hunter too. They ended up in his lair where Jenna tried to escape but failed. According to Hunter, he plans on turning her evil."

"Is this true?"Tommy turned to Hunter, hoping his younger sister would not be turned evil.

"Unfortunately," Hunter dropped his head.

"Be glad we turned him good when we did," Melissa stated. "Now instead of possibly having three evil rangers to deal with, we'd only have two."

* * *

><p>AN: After tomorrow I will not be able to post anything until the week is over. So enjoy this chapter!


	13. Burning at Both Ends

**Working Together**

**Chapter 13: Burning at Both Ends**

_A/N: Jenna is finally shown evil. Trent turns completely evil. Tommy is noticed as stuck in morph. Hunter is good for good now and joins them. He's getting to know the others better and knows they don't know about Jenna being J. Leigh. Jenna will be turned good early in Copy That, before Trent is. Or should I have her evil longer? Vote for that in the reviews!_

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Dr. O, I know the suit looks good and all," Kira got back on subject after Hunter had been turned good and they found out Jenna could possibly be turned evil. "But quit kidding around."

"I wish I could Kira," Tommy sighed. "When Trent froze me in that amber, somehow my dino gem and my morpher must have remolecularized."

"In other words?" Conner prompted.

"He's stuck," the three other females chorused.

"And speaking of Trent," Hayley moved towards the computers. It showed Trent in the megazord. "It looks like he's up to no good again."

"I'm so over that poser!" Conner huffed.

"Go," Tommy instructed. "I'll see what we can figure out here." He and Kim stayed behind as the others morphed and left.

* * *

><p><em>Downtown<em>

"That's right," Trent smirked as he terrorized the city. "You better run!"

"Fire!" Conner shouted as the rangers rode in on the raptor riders. Hunter was using Jenna's since she wasn't there. "That's enough!"

"I'm just getting started," Trent protested.

"It's zord time," Conner called. The zords came out and the three formed the thundersaurus megazord. Hunter gained control of the parasaurzord as it attached itself to the megazord's arm.

"Make your move," Trent ordered.

"Now what's he up to?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know, but we have to stop him," Kira stated.

"He's not the only one you can _try _to stop," a familiar but slightly disoriented voice came. That's when Jenna made herself noticed on the ground where Melissa and Hunter stood.

"Jenna," Hunter whispered in fright, seeing his girlfriend evil. The three went into fight as the megazord battle continued.

"I hate to do this to you," Trent formed a chain and shot it at the other megazord. "But nothing personal."

"We need dinozord help," Conner groaned. The Cephla and dimetrozord both came running in.

"Perfect," Trent snarled. He drew two circles that trapped the two zords in barrels. "Containment fields online."

"Our dinozords!" Conner cried. "Let them go!"

"Sorry not gonna happen," Trent stated. Meanwhile on the ground, Jenna was putting up a good fight.

"Jenna don't do this!" Melissa begged. "This isn't you!"

"You don't know who me is," Jenna shoved her twin back.

"Please snap out of it," Hunter pleaded. He really hated fighting his girlfriend.

"It's a shame you turned to their side," Jenna snickered. "Why fight for them when they'll lose?" Before she could reply she and Trent disappeared along with the captured zords.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"What's the situation Hayley?" Tommy wondered.

"It's no good," she sighed. "He's got them in a force field."

"It's not Trent's fault," Kira protested. "The gem is making him this way!"

"I don't care whose fault it is," Conner snapped. "We find a way to deal with him or things are gonna get ugly."

"Things have already gotten ugly," Melissa sighed.

"How could Jenna get turned evil?" Kim shook her head. Hunter remained quiet as he thought that over.

"Hold on," Tommy stopped the bickering. "I was in their shoes once. And I wouldn't be here today if my friends had given up on me."

"Ok so we don't give up yet," Ethan agreed. "But what do we do?"

"Go back to school and keep a low profile," Kim aided.

"We'll let you know if anything changes," Tommy added. The three left leaving Melissa behind.

"Don't you have ninjas to teach?" the brunette asked Hunter.

"I won't go back until I know Jenna's ok," Hunter stated determinedly.

* * *

><p><em>Downtown<em>

It was quiet, with the exception of footsteps and a bouncing ball. Conner was walking through town, no one else in sight. When he stepped into a certain area, Trent came out from hiding.

"You know, you shouldn't walk to school alone," Trent said, stepping forward. "You never know who you might run into."

"How did you do that?" Conner asked.

"You didn't think you were the only one with dino gem power," Trent asked.

"I don't want to fight," Conner calmly stated.

"Well that makes one of us," Trent glared. He morphed into the white ranger without struggle.

"If that's how it has to be," Conner muttered, tossing the soccer ball aside and also morphing. "Show me what you got!"

"No problem!" Trent agreed. The two lunged forward as a battle began. They called in their drago sword and thundermax saber. They each paused and fired at each other, but it was Conner who fell. Trent went shortly after. Zeltrax and Mesogog's newest monster appeared while they lay motionless.

"Perfect timing!" the monster chanted. "Should I infect them both?"

"No," Zeltrax stopped him as Conner slowly lifted his head. "Do as we've been instructed. Just the white one." Conner looked at the still morphed Trent. He watched helplessly as the monster fired yellow beams at the white ranger. Trent lay on the ground, demorphing and moaning in pain.

"What have you done?" Conner yelled from where he was in a somewhat sitting position. The two disappeared before an answer was given. Conner powered down and went to help Trent stand up.

"Trent, are you ok?" he asked.

"Better than ok," Trent huffed. "I'm me.

* * *

><p><em>Reefside High<em>

"Hey you three," Randall called out to Melissa, Kira, and Ethan as they walked in the parking lot. "I got an email from that science teacher of yours. He's claiming to be too sick to work."

"Now that you mention it," Kira thought. "He really didn't seem himself last time I saw him."

"Yes well," Randall scoffed. "I better not find out he's faking it or he can kiss his job good bye!" she stormed away.

"The model of warmth and sympathy," Kira smirked.

"Something feels off about her," Melissa stated. Ethan nudged them and pointed to where Conner was waving them over. Sharing a confused look, the three made their way to the red ranger.

"What's up?" Kira asked as they approached the bleachers.

"It's Trent," Conner moved forward as they followed him.

"Now I know you're crazy," Ethan frowned.

"I don't care whose side Trent is on as long as Jenna stays on our side," Melissa shrugged. She, Hunter, Kim, and Tommy were taking their pink ranger being turned evil the hardest because they knew her better than the others did.

"But check it out," Conner pleaded. "He's reformed!"

"Really?" Kira perked up. They stepped next to the boy who saw them and stood. "Trent? Are you in there?"

"Hey," he sighed. "It's really me."

"One of Mesogog's monster attacks backfired," Conner explained. Melissa shot him a look.

"Monster attacks just don't backfire," she turned her glare to Trent, who managed to keep a straight face.

"I think it released the dino gem's hold," Trent ignored her.

"That doesn't make a whole lot of sense," Ethan agreed with Melissa.

"Guys look," Trent began. "I'm really sorry for everything I've done to you. You gotta believe it wasn't me. If there's anything I could do to make it up to you."

"How about returning our zords for starters," Ethan interrupted.

"Meet me in the warehouse district this afternoon," Trent agreed. "I'll give you back your zords. And I might have a little peace offering as well."

* * *

><p><em>Mesogog's Lab<em>

"So they fell for the ploy?" Mesogog asked after Trent, in morphed form, filled him in. Jenna was also there, but not morphed.

"Took the bait and ran with it," Trent cackled.

"Don't underestimate my twin," Jenna scoffed. "She pretty much has a lie detector built in her."

"Excellent," Mesogog grinned.

"I did my part," Trent walked along. "Now you need to pay up."

"Of course," Mesogog hissed. "I never cheat an ally."

"We're not allies," Trent rolled his eyes.

"We will be soon enough," Jenna pouted. "I could use a partner in crime, even if it's a pathetic one like you."

"Pathetic?" Trent snapped around to face her. "You're the one who let the crimson ranger get away!"

"Which is why he's mine," Jenna smirked. "He's too in love with me to hurt me. Leave him and my sister to me."

"It's like we said," Trent turned around to face Mesogog. "You scratch my back I scratch yours. Then we go our separate ways. That was our deal!" he walked away.

"Ah yes," Mesogog seethed. "We shall see. Follow him."

"As you wish," Jenna glared before poofing out.

* * *

><p><em>Warehouse<em>

"Hey!" Trent waved as the rangers, Tommy, Kim, and Hunter included, rode in on the raptor cycles. Tommy rode with Kim on Jenna's as Hunter took his own. The white ranger stepped off the boxes and stood before them.

"Hope you don't mind," Tommy asked. "I tagged along just in case."

"Dr. Oliver," Trent nodded. "You're ok."

"More or less," Tommy agreed.

"I hate to get right to the point," Ethan butt in. "But I don't see any zords around here."

"I thought we'd start with the peace offering I promised first," Trent walked over to the cloth. He pulled it off revealing a black dino ATV.

"Something's off," Melissa frowned.

"I figured you guys could use the help against Mesogog," Trent explained. "Who wants to try it out?"

"Make way," Ethan stepped up.

"Black is not your color Ethan," Kim held him back as Tommy walked over to the bike, examining it. He made the decision to hop on.

"Good work," he commented. "Twelve stroke engine?" Hunter frowned confused. Anyone who knew about bikes knew they didn't make such engines.

"Yeah sure is," Trent rolled his eyes, not caring.

"They don't make twelve stroke engines Trent," Tommy glared from behind his helmet.

"Get away from it Tommy!" Melissa shouted.

"And Mesogog doesn't make monsters that turn people good either," Trent smirked as he flipped behind the vehicle and kick started it, sending Tommy flying out of the building.

"It's a trap!" Tommy yelled as it went out of control and drove him away.

"I'll take care of him," Kim stated. "You guys handle Trent." She hopped on her raptor cycle and drove after Tommy. Trent whistled and a white ATV came forward.

"Later suckers!" he chuckled as he hopped into the air morphing and landing on his ATV. He sped off after the other two. The other rangers were about to follow when they were stopped.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Jenna stepped in front of the group, morphed and battle ready. "I brought some friends along to play." As soon as she said that, the newest monster, Insectolite, and a group of tyranodrones appeared beside her.

"You're not going anywhere!" Insectolite agreed.

"Try and stop us!" Conner challenged. "Come on!" they ran for the raptor cycles.

"I love a good challenge," Jenna smirked. She whistled and a pink ATV came forward. "Recognize this?" she used Hunter's line when he obtained a raptor cycle. "You're mine crimson and orange rangers!"

"This is so not happening," Hunter groaned. "This isn't Jenna!"

"I never knew she was this evil!" Melissa commented. "It's not like her!"

"Are you gonna sit there and talk or are you gonna fight?" Jenna faked a yawn. "I'll kill you either way." The others began fighting off the tyranodrones and Insectolite.

"We don't want to hurt you!" Hunter pleaded as she rode towards them. They charged as well, fighting against her.

"Weak and pathetic," Jenna scoffed. "You always were."

"That's crossing the line!" Melissa growled as she charged forward. This wasn't her sister. This wasn't the girl she knew as Jenna. This was someone different. But what was making her so evil?

"You crimson ranger," Jenna spat towards him. "You never were as good a rider as everyone thought."

"That's it!" Hunter hissed. "This is not the girl I know as my girlfriend!" he charged forward. He rushed from one side as Melissa rushed from the other. Thinking quickly, Jenna backed out of the way. Hunter and Melissa both crashed head on, too close to turn or stop when Jenna moved. The two rangers were knocked back as their bikes got wrecked. As this happened, the other three teen rangers were also blown off their bikes, which became destroyed. Jenna sat on her ATV next to the monster and few tyranodrones, laughing.

"Is that all you got?" the monster cackled.

"Super Dino Mode!" the five chorused as their suits transformed modes. They charged the monster as Jenna sat back watching the show on her ATV. She loved being evil! Their fight was soon over once the tyranodrones were gone. The rangers faced Jenna and Insectolite breathing heavily.

"Pathetic," Jenna snorted. "I can't believe I used to be on their side."

"Your bikes are history!" Insectolite added. "We're through here!" Tommy and Kim came riding in firing at the monster as Jenna sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Go Dr. O!" Conner cheered.

"Talk about a wild ride," Tommy and Kim hopped off the vehicles.

"Later day!" Insectolite disappeared via invisaportal. Trent and Jenna sat side by side on their respective ATVs.

"I see my friends have been keeping you busy," Trent commented.

"Friends hardly," Jenna scoffed. This gave the others the clue that though both were evil, they didn't exactly get along.

"Someone's been careless with their toys," Trent continued.

"You two are making a mistake," Tommy spoke. "Don't trust Mesogog."

"Who says I do?" both chorused.

"Once you're out of the way, he'll be a piece of cake to get rid of," Jenna smirked.

"I got what I wanted," Trent stated. "Goodbye rangers!"

"What about our zords?" Ethan asked.

"Say goodbye to them too," Trent remarked. The two evil rangers rode away and Hunter could feel his heart break. How could he let this happen?

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Can we go over this again?" Conner asked. "Trent and Jenna made a deal with Mesogog. Trent pretended to let Insectolite turn him back into himself as a way of tricking us into taking the rigged ATV?"

"Jenna didn't make a deal with Mesogog," Hunter spoke. "There's no way she would. He must have turned her against you."

"I can't believe he made a deal with Mesogog," Kira sighed. "That is a new low."

"And risky," Ethan agreed. "Trent and Jenna were supposed to beat us. Mesogog's not gonna be happy."

"But from the looks of it," Kim put in. "Mesogog turned Jenna evil, but she's letting it overpower her. She said once we're out of the way, she'll take down Mesogog. It's like she wants all the power for herself."

"So where is her evil coming from?" Conner frowned.

"Come to think of it," Kim pouted. "She's acting how Tommy did when he was evil. So it could be that evil runs in her blood."

"I don't think that's it," Melissa shook her head. "There's gotta be more to it than that."

"Like what?" Ethan wondered. Melissa thought for a moment.

"The gift!" she blinked. The others frowned confused. Seeing their looks, she elaborated. "The one she has that detects evil rangers?" they all nodded in slight understanding. "Her gift, since it detects evil rangers by absorbing some of their energy, must be feeding her that energy now that she's evil, causing her to become more evil than Trent is."

"Lighting the candle at both ends," Tommy sighed. "They're bound to get burned."

"And I think I know how to get the fire going," Hayley piped in. "The ray used by insectolite destroyed your energy shield. I bet if you could get that creep to aim his energy buster at the zords…"

"We could break through Trent's shield around them," Kira caught on.

"Ok small problem," Ethan rolled his eyes. "How are Trent and Jenna gonna feel about all this?"

"Every trap needs its bait," Hayley stated. Hunter sighed. He really hated fighting against his girlfriend.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road, after battle<em>

"Trent and Jenna have got some nerve," Kira groaned as the four teen rangers lay against the raptor cycles. Hunter was meditating trying to get rid of thoughts about Jenna being evil.

"Why can't he just give up?" Ethan complained.

"Good thing I never give up," Hayley wiped her hands on a towel. "Your bikes are fixed."

"You're the best," all four thanked.

"Just don't do it again," Hayley ordered. "And as an added bonus, I reprogrammed the ATV. It should come in handy."

"We're gonna need all the help we can get," Tommy stated. "If Trent, Jenna, and Mesogog team up for good, we're gonna have a real battle on our hands." Kim noticed how depressed Hunter was, even as he was meditating. She stepped beside the younger brunette.

"Is he gonna be ok?" she asked as Tommy also stepped beside the teens and Hayley. Melissa was in in between and slightly behind the purple and black rangers as they all looked to the ninja.

"He's taking Jenna being evil harder than the rest of us," Melissa sighed. "He would do anything for her, even if it means giving his life to turn her good again."

"That's some strong love," Conner commented.

"It is," Tommy nodded.

"It's the kind of love you two once shared," Melissa spoke softly to Tommy and Kim, knowing they'd understand. The two were so in love they could practically read each other's thoughts when they were. Hunter and Jenna were the same way. It was really taking a toll on him that she was evil. The sweet and harmless girl (unless she was made angry) couldn't hurt anyone, despite the fact she destroys monsters. Their love was stronger than most peoples. It was like they were soul mates, as Tommy and Kim are. The two adults in question shared a look of remembrance as the room fell silent.

* * *

><p><em>Mesogog's Lair<em>

"Why must you continue to fail at bringing me the white ranger?" Mesogog wondered as Elsa and Zeltrax stood before him. Jenna was in civilian form lingering in the corner.

"My lord," Elsa began. "You yourself have experimented on the white gem. Its power is unfathomable"

"Excuse after excuse," Mesogog stood. "Now get out of my sight. I need time to think without your sniveling incompetence distracting me." Elsa and Zeltrax walked out of the room.

"I could bring you the white ranger," Jenna stepped forward. "You don't need those two nitwits around. With my fire power, the white ranger will be too scorched to move, giving us the ability to capture him and force him to work for us."

"We shall see how that works," Mesogog walked. As he did, he began to glow a faint green. Soon his body was encased by the glow as he transformed back into Anton Mercer. Was it was complete, the glow faded. Anton walked out of the room followed by Jenna. As the door shut, Trent stepped out of hiding and smirked.

* * *

><p>AN: So good or bad? How long should I keep Jenna evil for? And it has to be at least until Copy That or longer. Sadly, I leave for camp tomorrow where I will be unable to type and post until Thursday afternoon.


	14. The Missing Bone

**Working Together**

**Chapter 14: The Missing Bone**

_A/N: So like Trent has problems with Zeltrax, Jenna will have problems with Elsa. And just to be clear, the only time Mesogog's lab will be featured is while Jenna is evil and in the final battle. Jenna and Trent are still evil. Hunter, while the others are at school, decided to go teach ninjas, but isn't as into it any more knowing Jenna is evil. They really do have a strong love. Do Tommy and Kim get closer now that they were reminded and seen an example of the love they used to have that was just buried but still there?_

* * *

><p><em>Reefside High<em>

"Hey you guys heard from Trent or Jenna?" Conner asked as he and the other four rangers in the school walked up the stairs.

"I'm not sure if I want to," Kira pouted.

"Well we gotta make sure they don't go off on some freshman who won't give them his lunch money," Ethan suggested.

"Jenna may be evil," Melissa spoke. "But she wouldn't do something like that. She'd go for the bigger stuff."

"I think they are after a little more than a free grilled cheese," Conner agreed as they rounded the corner at the top just outside the science room.

"And when we know what that is maybe we can deal," Kira added. "Until then, we keep an eye on them."

"Sounds like a plan," Melissa agreed as she followed Ethan and the others into the room. Once they were inside, Trent stepped out from hiding against the lockers thanks to his camouflage.

"Watch me all you want," he chuckled. "Won't make a difference."

"My thoughts exactly," Jenna popped up behind him, causing the boy to jump and face her, startled.

"_Trent Fernandez and Jenna Oliver please report to the principal's office," _Principal Randall boomed over the intercom. _"Trent Fernandez and Jenna Oliver."_

"Let's go see what the bitch wants, shall we?" Jenna smirked as she turned and headed down the hallway. Sighing, Trent followed.

* * *

><p><em>Randall's office<em>

"Trent, Jenna," Randall faced the two who sat in chairs next to each other. "I've called you two because there's been some concerns among your teachers that recently you've been, well, preoccupied."

"Is that what they're calling it?" Jenna raised an eyebrow. "More like they're the ones who don't pay attention."

"Your grades are slipping," Randall began her list. "Your behavior is erratic. Not to mention your skin tones."

"We're fine," Trent assured her.

"Did you honestly expect more from a student who's had poor homeschooling teachings?" Jenna pouted. "I'm hurt. I'm still trying to catch up to the others." Her act actually seemed believable.

"There's nothing you need to worry about," Trent agreed.

"I understand high school can be difficult," Randall rested her elbows on her desk and leaned forward a little. "There's a sense of powerlessness that can sometimes overwhelm you."

"I don't feel powerless," Trent shook his head.

"Powerless?" Jenna laughed. "I'm more powerful than you could imagine! And in ways many people dream of!" Trent shot her a what are you doing glare, thinking she was going to blow their cover. Jenna knew she was talking about her influential power as J. Leigh.

"Believe us," Trent played along.

"Ok," Randall sat back. "Let's talk friends. Is there a particular group you've been spending time with?"

"No I like to keep to myself," Trent stated.

"How about a team?" she asked Trent directly. "I'm sure there's one that would just love to have an athletic young man such as yourself join. You ever think about that?"

"It's funny you should mention that," Trent smirked. "I was asked to join one just recently."

"And?" Randall prompted.

"They were losers," Trent grinned. "And I really don't see myself on a losing team. You can understand that right?" Randall turned her attention to the brunette.

"What about you?" she asked. "Surely a talented young woman like you has some club or team wanting you to join?"

"I am my own team," Jenna smiled. "I'm far too advanced for the silly clubs here. They're out of my league."

* * *

><p><em>Science Classroom<em>

"Good for three!" Ethan cheered from the table he sat at with Conner, Kira, and Melissa. He and Conner were tossing paper balls into Devin's backpack that he held open. Kira and Melissa were talking. Trent and Jenna sat across from them remaining silent. "Hey did you guys hear we're supposed to be getting a new substitute today?"

"Yeah," Conner nodded as he tossed the paper. "Any guesses?"

"Well I heard from a very reliable source that it's this eighty year old woman who used to teach kindergarten in Ohio," Cassidy stood next to him.

"Good morning class," Randall stepped into the room causing the students to settle down and take their seats. "I would like you to meet your new teacher, Dr. Anton Mercer." Trent looked up in shock as Jenna rolled her eyes. Anton walked into the room.

"Morning class," he greeted.

"Hey," Kira turned to Cassidy breaking the awkward silence. "She looks pretty good for eighty." A ring of chuckles escaped everyone. And Cassidy hit Devin.

"Dr. Mercer has graciously agreed to take over until your teacher gets back on his feet," Randall ceased the laughter. "I would like you to treat him with the same respect that you would treat Dr. Oliver." She left the room.

"Thank you," Anton thanked. "Well, let me start by saying how honored I am to be here. What I'm handing out to you now are permission slips. These are for your parents to sign. We're going on a field trip tomorrow. To a museum. I trust you will all be able to make it."

* * *

><p><em>Courtyard after school<em>

"I'd never thought I'd see the day this happened," Melissa shook her head as she walked with the other three near the busses.

"Anton Mercer teaching other people's kids?" Kira frowned. "He doesn't even like his own from what I can tell."

"Yeah I wonder who's brilliant idea this whole thing was," Ethan wondered.

"Gotta be Randall's," Melissa stated.

"Didn't you seem them together?" Kira agreed. "It's like they're old pals."

"Hey no matter how bad we've got it," Conner nodded towards where Trent was arguing with Anton. "There's always someone who's got it worse."

"I gotta go," Trent yelled. "I don't have time for this." He walked away.

"But I wanna talk to you later," Anton called after him.

"What are you guys doing now?" Kira wondered turning to the two boys.

"Soccer," Conner answered, thinking that would be obvious.

"Computer club," Ethan nodded. "You two?"

"I'm helping Dr. O and Kim do some inventory in the lab," Kira supplied. "Plus he'll probably wanna know who's teaching his class."

"I'm going to check up on Hunter," Melissa sighed. "With everything going on, I wanna make sure he's not blowing up some of his students."

"See ya," Conner walked away. The others called out their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><em>Blue Bay Harbor Beach<em>

"How you holding up?" Melissa asked as she sat beside a gloomy Hunter in the sand. She thought she'd meet him here to make sure he was alright and wasn't blowing up anyone or anything.

"I don't know," he sighed and buried his head in his knees. "I just can't stand seeing her like that. She doesn't deserve to be that way."

"We will get her back," Melissa soothed. "She just needs help."

"But what if nothing we do to help doesn't work?" Hunter wondered. "Then what?"

"She will be helped to break free somehow," Melissa decided. "And when she's back to our side, we won't hesitate to welcome her back. Trent on the other hand is a little sketchy."

"I just don't know what to do anymore," Hunter groaned falling back into the sand. Melissa just sat beside him thinking.

"How exactly did this happen?" Melissa wondered. "What went on when you were kidnapped by Mesogog?"

"Well," Hunter began.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>"Get off me!" three voices yelled as two nets, one with two rangers in it and the other with one, were tossed into the room. The three were struggling to get the nets off, but tyranodrones held them back.<p>

"So," Mesogog spoke from behind them. "The white and crimson rangers pay a visit. And the pink ranger decided to tag along. Let's finally see the men behind the mystery." The tyranodrones ripped the nets off as the three stood. Jenna caught Hunter's gaze and gave him a frightened look. He returned it with one saying he was completely confused to what was currently happening before them.

"You," Elsa snarled at Trent.

"Impossible," Zeltrax scoffed.

"Well well," Mesogog stepped closer to Trent as the three were held back by tyranodrones. Jenna and Hunter were conversing with their eyes, her filling him on on what she knew. "Anton Mercer's son. How deliciously perfect."

"What are you talking about freak?" Trent spat. "What do you want with me?"

"I want you three to fight by my side," Mesogog walked around. "As we bring the world back to the magnificent era of the dinosaur."

"You're out of your mind," Hunter hissed. Jenna had filled him in through their eye conversation so he had some idea of what was going on. But Jenna was confused. She wasn't evil.

"We'll never help you fight," Jenna snarled.

"But you will," Mesogog stepped up to her, a little too close for her likings. Smirking, she spit into his face, which sent him back with a cry. She used built up anger to set the tyranodrones (the ones holding her) feet on fire. It worked and they let go as she began fighting back, tossing fire balls and streams at the other ones, who didn't move their hold on Hunter and Trent. As she punched one down, another knocked her unconscious from behind.

"Jenna!" Hunter shouted.

"Take her away," Mesogog instructed. The tyranodrones dragged the unconscious brunette out of the lab.

"Let her go!" Hunter screamed.

"Now white and crimson rangers," Mesogog ignored him. "With our combined powers, the modern world doesn't stand a chance. We'll crush them like ants."

"Forget it," Trent refused. "We'll never help you."

"You don't have a choice," Mesogog stood by his minions. "Now that the two dino gems have bonded with you two and the pink ranger will soon be evil, it's only a matter of time before before you turn completely evil like her."

"I won't," Trent stated. "I'll fight it!"

"Let her go!" Hunter demanded. "She didn't do anything!"

"For a while maybe," Mesogog agreed. "But your will is no match for the gem's power. In fact, you can feel it changing you already. Can't you?" The two struggled against their holds. "I thought so. It'll be so much easier to give into it."

"I'm not going there again," Hunter scoffed.

"Don't fight it," Mesogog ordered. "Embrace your newfound power and join me. Join me. Join me."

"No!" Both boys screamed as their gems glowed and they became morphed, knocking away the tyranodrones that held them.

"I'm out of here," Trent spoke in his disoriented voice and flashed out.

"Later you pathetic fossil," Hunter snapped as he disappeared by using his para staff to draw a circle around him and teleport him away.

"Where are they?" Mesogog hissed.

"At least we still have the pink ranger to turn against her friends," Elsa reminded the mutant fossil.

* * *

><p><em>End Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>"And that was that," Hunter ended. Melissa sat in silence letting the information sink in. Hunter closed his eyes in frustration as he lay in the sand. Everything was quiet until Melissa felt something jump on her back.<p>

"Hey!" she choked as whatever it was come onto her.

"You should've told me you were coming!" Tori's voice whined as she hopped off the girl's back and took a seat next to her.

"Sorry but I was coming to check on Hunter," Melissa chuckled. That's when Tori noticed the blonde looking dead in the sand.

"What's wrong with him now?" Tori frowned. "You do know he's had visions or whatever a few weeks back, right?"

"Yeah I know," Melissa nodded and sighed. "Those stopped a couple weeks ago."

"What was that about anyway?" Tori questioned. "It was pretty scary to watch."

"It was about this," Melissa showed the blind her morpher. "He found one that had evil encoding, turning him evil again. He was fighting me and J most of the time. When he was kidnapped by the main bad Mesogog, Jenna and the other evil ranger Trent were kidnapped as well, but Jenna wasn't evil at this point."

"What are you saying besides you three are rangers again?" Tori interrupted.

"I'm getting there," Melissa glared at the blonde. "Anyway, she tried escaping but it was no use. Hunter and Trent broke free when she was dragged away and they escaped. Hunter asked me to meet him and ask for help. Me and the others turned him back to good. A couple days ago Jenna was seen completely evil along with Trent and seeing her like that is really taking a toll on him."

"That's terrible," Tori gaped.

"And he keeps blaming himself for letting this happen," Melissa added. "I just came down here to make sure he didn't blow something up out of anger."

"Makes sense," Tori chuckled at the thought. "But Jenna evil? I can't picture it. She's the pink one, right?"

"How'd you know?" Melissa frowned.

"The news," Tori smiled. "I kind of figured you two could be them."

"I just don't know what to do," Melissa sighed.

"Maybe you should tell the guys," Tori suggested. "I mean, we were planning to come visit in a couple days, but if Jenna's evil, maybe it's not a good idea. We would go to support you and your team, but if she's evil, then the best for us to do would be support from here."

"Can you tell them?" Melissa begged. "I need to head back in case they show up."

"Sure no problem," the blonde agreed.

"Oh, and make sure he doesn't blow up anything?" Melissa asked. When Tori nodded, the brunette ran off.

* * *

><p><em>Museum<em>

"Alright come along now," Anton ordered as the class followed him into his museum. "We don't wanna keep our prehistoric friends waiting."

"What's the matter?" Conner asked when the three noticed Kira stop.

"That thing just gives me a creepy vibe," she looked at the giant T-rex. "It's like it moved."

"You know dinosaurs are extinct right?" Ethan frowned.

"Ethan, we're fighting against a mutant one right now," Melissa whispered.

"Ok," Ethan remembered. "I see your point." The four walked in and joined the rest of their class. Anton began the tour as they walked through the dinosaur exhibit.

"Just ahead here is the triceratops," he guided. "From the crustaceous period. Strictly herbivores. Hunted by the tyrannosaurus rex."

"Gotta love the T-rex!" Conner bounced and patted Ethan on the shoulder. The blue ranger just rolled his eyes as something caught Kira's.

"Whatever bro," he scoffed. Kira slipped away without anyone noticing.

"Play nice now," Melissa smirked. "Don't get into a fight over which is better."

"Sounds like a good idea to have that contest later," Ethan lit up.

"What?" Conner scoffed. "Tricerazord versus the Tyranozord in a duel for who's better?"

"They're meant for destroying monsters not each other!" Melissa scolded. "Hey, where's Kira?" The two boys paused and frowned. The yellow ranger wasn't with the group. The three began to walk around in search for her.

"Where could she have gone?" Ethan wondered.

"There she is," Conner pointed to where Kira was running in their direction. "Kira! Are you alright?"

"What happened?" Ethan followed.

"Uh yeah I'm fine I just got lost," Kira stuttered.

"Lost?" Conner frowned.

"Yeah as in not found," Kira snapped. "Are we leaving?"

"Yeah we're leaving," Ethan pouted.

"Great,' Kira turned and walked away. "Let's go." They watched her hurry away.

"She's under a spell," Melissa concluded.

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"Hey Kira," Hayley greeted as she stepped next to the singer. "How come you're not sitting with the guys?"

"What we have to do everything together?" Kira rolled her eyes but didn't look up from the book she was reading.

"Well no," Hayley paused. "But you usually do don't you?"

"Not anymore," Kira let out a small exasperated sigh. "Look Hayley, I don't mean to be rude but I need to get this done for Dr. Mercer's class."

"I'll never get used to the sound of that," Hayley shook her head. "Dr. Mercer's class?"

"Hey he's a really good teacher," Kira barked. "And we're gonna learn a lot from him."

"Ok whatever you say Kira," the red head rolled her eyes and walked away. Conner, Ethan, and Melissa stepped up to the yellow ranger.

"Hey you wanna go to a movie tonight?" Conner asked.

"No," Kira replied.

"You know when someone doesn't wanna hang out with people they usually come up with some sort of excuse," Conner stated.

"Look," Kira looked at the three. "I just don't feel like spending any more time with you guys than I really have to, ok?" She got up and left.

"What's up with her?" Ethan frowned.

"She's under a spell as I said for the twentieth or so time," Melissa groaned.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road, later<em>

"So you think Kira's been acting kind of strange?" Tommy wondered, wrapping up what the three younger rangers had just told him. Kim was also listening.

"It's like she's under some sort of possession spell," Melissa shrugged.

"We just don't know what's wrong with her," Conner stated. "I mean, I didn't say anything to make her mad." They followed the two adults into the room.

"Are you sure?" Ethan retorted. "Sometimes you say things you don't think are gonna get people angry and have everything thrown at you."

"Dude I promise I didn't say anything," Conner assured.

"Tommy look at this," Kim pointed to the empty case. Tommy picked it up.

"Alright you three," Tommy interrupted the little banter. "I think we may have a bigger problem than that."

"An empty box?" Melissa gave an 'are you kidding me' look.

"This box contained the final bone to a creature that was created by Mercer and me years ago," Tommy explained.

"What kind of creature?" Conner dared asking.

"Fossilador," Tommy answered. "We were trying to create a dinosaur one time that had the power of mind control. We scrapped him when it got out of hand."

"Great," Ethan rolled his eyes.

"As long as I had the main support bone," Tommy set the box back down. "It could never come to life."

"So that's what was in that box," Conner nodded. "So who do you think took it?"

"If it wasn't you three," Kim began. "Or us two or Hayley, it seriously cuts down suspects."

"Kira?" Ethan frowned in disbelief.

"It may not be her," Melissa pointed out. "It's possible that that's what the spell made her do."

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road, after battle<em>

"So glad you're back to normal Kira," Ethan sighed of relief. "You were pretty scary there for a while."

"I'm so sorry I was mean to you guys," Kira apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Ethan waved it off.

"That wasn't you Kira," Melissa agreed. "No harm done."

"Yeah and we're kind of used to it," Conner nodded.

"See?" Ethan asked. "That's one of the things you say from time to time."

"Alright," Conner rolled his eyes. "Sorry."

"I'm just glad everything worked out," Kira stated. "Kind of weird though."

"What's that?" Tommy wondered.

"Well Anton Mercer," Kira shrugged. "This thing was stored in his museum. Why?"

"Good question," Melissa agreed.

* * *

><p>AN: Another chapter done. Most of this was written last night. I won't be able to post anything today from noon until Thursday around two thirty. So enjoy what I post today. It has to last the week. Tori made a guest appearance! Yay! I've started writing the next chapter for when i return on thursday!


	15. Bully For Ethan

**Working Together**

**Chapter 15: Bully for Ethan**

_A/N: I'm only doing this chapter for the scenes of evil in Mesogog's lab. Otherwise, I wouldn't put it in. Hunter is still depressed. Melissa is trying to help him cope. Tommy is still stuck in morph. Jenna is still evil and dislikes Elsa. Ethan has a bully problem._

* * *

><p><em>Reefside High<em>

"Missed again Derek," Conner set another soccer ball in front of the player on the soccer field. Ethan was off talking to his computer friends and Melissa was just watching the soccer match. Kira was somewhere practicing her music.

"Thanks I appreciate your support man," Derek huffed.

"Just relax and try again," Melissa soothed.

"You don't need support dude," Conner snorted. "You need game." Derek kicked the ball again and it unfortunately went far enough to knock Ethan's laptop out of the blue ranger's hands and break.

"Uh-oh," Melissa winced as Ethan stormed over and Derek smirked.

"Hey!" he yelled as he got closer.

"What are you complaining about geek?" Derek continued smirking.

"First of all," Ethan began. "My name is Ethan not geek. And out of this whole field you had to kick it over there? You really do need practice."

"Well look, Ethan," Derek taunted. "This is my field. And I kick the ball where I wanna kick it."

"Obviously everywhere except the net," Ethan rolled his eyes.

"That's it," Derek went to punch him. Conner and Melissa prevented the two from attacking each other.

"Unless you both want to be frozen on the ground in pain I suggest you stop," Melissa hissed. Ethan knew what she meant, since he remembered she was an ice ninja. But then again, she could unleash a painful war path without using those powers.

"What's the big deal?" Conner held off Derek. "Come on party's over!"

"You better watch yourself dweeb," Derek snarled. Conner led the soccer player away as Melissa glared at Ethan.

"This is not gonna end well," she sighed after a brief moment.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"No offense Dr. O," Kira started as she sat down to help Tommy, Kim, and Melissa organize some junk. "But you need some serious improvement when it comes to organization."

"We've been telling him that for years," Melissa snorted.

"That's why you're here," Tommy rolled his eyes. "Thanks for helping me out."

"What is all this stuff anyway?" Kira wondered.

"Odds and ends," Tommy shrugged. "Mostly from before I joined up with Mercer. I thought as long as I'm stuck in my ranger form, I may as well put the time to good use."

"Wow," Kira lifted a picture of the original team. "Nice hair!" The other two girls chuckled.

"Wasn't that the one from before Rocky, Adam, and Aisha joined?" Kim frowned.

"You really should've kept that hair," Melissa nodded. "But then, Conner might laugh nonstop."

"Hey it was in style back then!" Tommy protested.

"Is this who I think it is?" Kira showed him a picture of a dig.

"That seems like a lifetime ago," Tommy took it. "This picture was taken on our first dig."

"Who's that guy?" Kim pointed to the one on the right.

"His name's Terrance Smith," Tommy stated. "Everyone called him Smitty."

"He's a jerk," Melissa scoffed. "Way too over competitive."

"What happened to him?" Kira frowned.

"It's kind of sad really," Tommy stared at the photograph. "He and I were up for the same job at Anton Mercer industries. Anton chose me, so Smitty went to work for another company. Then there was this accident."

"Not really a happy family memento," Kira concluded.

"Not even sure where it came from," Tommy frowned.

"Here," Melissa took it and tossed it in the trash. "Now you don't have to worry about it."

* * *

><p><em>Mesogog's Lair<em>

"My lord," Zeltrax hissed. "If we stop the black rangers once and for all, the others will be at our mercy."

"Yeah right," Jenna scoffed from the corner. "You kill him, you'll have an army of former rangers on your tail."

"Zeltrax," Mesogog circled the cyborg. "I appreciate your commitment to revenge, but your obsession with destroying Dr. Oliver is getting in the way of my goal to capture the white ranger."

"Sir, what if I have a plan that will accomplish both our goals?" Zeltrax wondered.

"I am not concerned with your goals," Mesogog snapped. "But, if you should happen to destroy Dr. Oliver in the course of serving mine, so be it."

"Yes Master," Zeltrax nodded.

"Now get back to work," the dinosaur left the room.

"So Zeltrax doesn't like Dr. Oliver," Trent smirked as he came out of hiding, causing the two still in the room to look his way. Jenna wasn't at all surprised. She could sense he was there listening.

"You!" Zeltrax growled. "How'd you…"

"Can't say I like him much either," Trent cut him off. "Gives way too much homework."

"Stop," Zeltrax ordered drawing his sword in front of the boy. "Surrender at once."

"Like that'll work," Jenna snorted.

"What is that gonna do?" Trent pushed it down. "You think my father's gonna let you continue your request for vengeance once I'm out of the picture?"

"How do you know about…" Zeltrax trailed off.

"I know lots of interesting things," Trent interrupted. "Like where Tommy Oliver's most vulnerable."

"Yeah right," Jenna snarled. "You have no idea what his strongest weaknesses are."

"Oh and you do?" Trent spat.

"Who knows him better than his own sister?" Jenna pouted. "Seeing me evil and like this is already killing him. He can't stand seeing anything happen to his baby sisters."

"Like that'll do any good," Trent scoffed.

"But he has many more weaknesses," Jenna continued. "Like that purple ranger."

"They look like they can't stand each other," Trent snarled.

"So you think," Jenna nodded. "But what you don't know is that they still love each other but are too afraid to admit it. Besides, going after his strongest weakness won't do you any good."

"And why not?" Trent glared.

"Clearly you don't know why he's the legendary ranger," Jenna smirked. "And just trust me when I say you go after his weaknesses, you'll have a repeat of the evil green mighty morphin power ranger who's strong enough to kill anything on your tail. Not to mention a bunch of other former rangers."

"And how are you so sure?" Trent scoffed.

"You really wanna challenge the first evil ranger of Earth?" Jenna pouted. "Then you better start planning your funeral."

"What game are you playing?" Zeltrax cut through the banter.

"No game," both evil rangers chorused.

"A simple exchange," Trent continued. "I'll help you get Tommy, you help me get Mesogog."

"Impossible," Zeltrax declined. "I would never betray my master."

"That's fine," Trent nodded. "Nice knowing you."

"Nice knowing you too," Jenna smirked evilly.

"Wait," Zeltrax stopped him. "Perhaps we should talk."

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"Hey!" Dustin practically yelled to get Hunter's attention. The former thunder ranger seemed distracted enough to not hear anything but his own thoughts as he worked on one of the bikes. Shane, Dustin, and Tori were there wondering what the hell was going on causing the ninja to be so depressed, although Tori already knew. She just hasn't told the guys yet.

"Huh?" Hunter blinked but didn't avert his gaze. The other three ninjas frowned.

"You feeling alright man?" Shane wondered. "You've been kind of spacing out a lot lately."

"Just got a lot on my mind," Hunter shrugged.

"Care to elaborate?" Tori asked.

"Not really," Hunter sighed longingly. The other three picked up on his tone.

"Hey guys," Melissa walked into the familiar shop and sat next to Tori on one of the counters.

"Hey Mel," they chorused.

"What brings you to town?" Dustin wondered.

"What I can't just come and visit you guys?" Melissa pouted.

"But usually you'd call first," Shane pointed out.

"Normally yes," Melissa agreed. "But I'm making sure this brooding idiot doesn't blow anything up or go off on an innocent ninja student."

"What?" the two boys blinked as Hunter sighed.

"You didn't tell them yet?" Melissa turned to the blonde beside her.

"Didn't have a chance," Tori shrugged.

"Tell us what?" Dustin frowned.

"Did he and J have a fight or something?" Shane wondered.

"Or something," Hunter growled.

"Easy Hunter," Melissa scolded. "You know this isn't her fault!"

"Can someone please tell us what's going on here before my brain starts hurting more?" Dustin begged.

"You guys keep tabs on the dino thunder team, right?" Melissa bit her lip.

"Yeah what's that got to do with anything?" Shane questioned.

"Because me and J and Hunter are back in business," she showed them her morpher. The only one not surprised was Tori.

"Again?" Dustin pouted. "That's not fair!"

"Yeah I'm orange, he's crimson, and J's pink," Melissa shrugged.

"So he's acting like this because he's a ranger again?" Shane scoffed.

"Not exactly," Melissa rolled his eyes. "When he found his dino gem, it was encoded with evil. J and the other evil ranger who's still evil, Trent, we kidnapped along with him by the main guy Mesogog. She ended up being held hostage as she tried to escape, but Hunter and Trent managed to make it out after. Trent is now completely evil and we changed Hunter back to good."

"So what about J?" Dustin frowned. Hunter slammed the wrench down and stormed out of the store. Melissa groaned and rolled her eyes.

"She got turned completely evil too," she managed to say. It hurt her like it hurt Hunter, but he was more affected by it and she was trying to cope. The two boys gaped in shock and disbelief.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"You're going?" Conner blinked after he explained the story of Zeltrax showing at the school with the latest monster and his message to Kim and Tommy. "Isn't that walking right into his hands?"

"Maybe," Tommy shrugged casually. "But he's not gonna stop messing around until someone deals with him."

"We should go see what he's up to," Kim suggested.

* * *

><p><em>Mesogog's Lair<em>

"I will destroy Oliver!" Zeltrax stated. "Then I will have Elsa all to myself!"

"Oh ew!" Jenna grimaced as she watched and listened to the cyborg. "That's just disgusting!"

"Do I smell a love triangle?" Trent appeared out of nowhere.

"Quiet!" Zeltrax ordered. "All because of you there's the destruction of Dr. Oliver!"

"Hey I was just asking," Trent chuckled. "You stick with the plan and Oliver's history. And when you do succeed, I will expect you to contribute to the overthrow of Mesogog, as we agreed."

"That's a pretty big if if he succeeds," Jenna smirked. "And you'll never be able to overthrow the pathetic fossil by yourselves."

"What you need to be involved too?" Trent scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Not just me," Jenna sauntered over to them. "But all the other rangers and the power of the dino gems."

"As we agreed," Zeltrax shook Trent's hand ignoring the small argument. He stalked out of the room leaving the two teenage evil rangers there to watch after him.

"You can't fool me Trent," Jenna broke the small silence.

"What do you mean?" Trent narrowed his eyes.

"I know you hate him as much as I hate Elsa," Jenna rolled her eyes. "Tell you what; you and me work together to get rid of the two of them. Then we can work on getting rid of Mesogog and the other rangers. Once that's done, the world will be ours." Trent thought this over for a moment. The hatred between Jenna and Elsa was relatively clear, and she did make a good point. And after all, they were both evil rangers who could understand each other and they did have a brother-sister bond that seemed to come easily. Smirking, he spoke.

"Deal."

* * *

><p><em>Mesogog's Lair, later as fight went on<em>

"Your plan has failed!" Zeltrax hissed as he and the two evil rangers watched the fight.

"It ain't over until the fat monster sings," Trent rolled his eyes. "Now make him grow. Keep the other rangers busy and Oliver's yours."

"You know they're most likely expecting you to make it grow," Jenna noted. "Why not send me down instead as a giant monster?"

"Is that even possible?" Trent scoffed.

"Worked when Tommy was evil so why can't it now?" Jenna snorted. "Or if I just go down like this, it'll be killing four of them because they have to see me like this."

"This better work," Zeltrax growled as he made the monster grow back bigger as always.

* * *

><p><em>Mesogog's Lair, after battle<em>

"So we didn't win," Trent shrugged. "That doesn't mean we still can't be friends." Jenna bit back her laughter as she watched his fakeness.

"That's precisely what it means," Zeltrax growled.

"Fine," Trent nodded. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He was hit from behind with one of Mesogog's psychotic blasts as Jenna walked up to the small group.

"It's never easy for a father to punish his son," the mutant frowned.

"You know?" Trent asked.

"As do you," Mesogog agreed as he walked closer to the three. "So, now we're all in on it. The only question remaining is whose side are you on? Yes Trent. Jenna told me of yours and Zeltrax's agreement from the start. Loyalty is a most valued asset of this regime. An asset that you have yet to demonstrate." He stood a little too close to the brunette as she held a look of boredom on her face.

"You can't take the word of a stranger over the word of your son," Trent looked nervous. Jenna rolled her eyes. "I'm with you dad. All the way."

"You had better be," Mesogog snarled. "Family or not, no one gets in my way." He walked out of the room, Zeltrax following close behind leaving the two teens alone to talk. Once the door shut, Trent glared at the pink ranger.

"Why did you tell him my plan?" he demanded.

"So we could carry out with ours," Jenna stated. "The longer I stay on his better side, the easier it will be to overthrow him. And if he managed to get you to at least pretend to be loyal to him, it'll make our plan to take over the world easier." Trent's glare softened as he thought this over. She always seemed to make the best of every situation.

* * *

><p><em>Reefside High<em>

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Conner asked Ethan as the two boys and Melissa moved towards the group of students behind Derek waiting to watch the big fight. "I mean this guy's a jerk."

"Will you just trust me for once?" Ethan pouted as they neared the group.

"Relax guys," Melissa calmed. "You'll do fine Ethan." She moved to stand next to Kira as Derek approached the two guys. Derek asked Conner to move and he hesitated before doing so.

"Ok here's the deal," Ethan spoke. "We could fight, but what would that solve? Instead, I'd like to make you a proposition."

"You're bailing?" Derek scoffed.

"I think I can improve your game," Ethan pulled out his laptop. "If I do, you promise to back off me and my friends." He pulled up the program and showed it to the soccer player. "This is a computer image of your kicking. It's imposed with the pro player from Manchester."

"How did you do that?" Derek wondered as the screen showed two different kicking styles at once and showing the accuracy.

"I'm a computer geek remember?" Ethan smirked. "Look. See where you're pointing it? It's just one little hitch in your kick." Derek thought for a moment before giving it a try. The goalie set himself up as Conner set a ball in front of Derek. He kicked it how Ethan suggested and it went into the goal. The students around them cheered as he walked over to the blue ranger.

"Can't believe it worked," he nodded.

"Told ya," Ethan sneered.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" Derek wondered.

"The net," Ethan shrugged. "Well, the internet that is."

"Yeah it's pretty cool," Derek agreed as some of the students began to wander. "I'm sorry about before. I just thought a guy like you being so smart and all wouldn't want to talk to a guy like me."

"It's a brave new world out there my friend," Ethan nodded as Kira, Melissa, and Conner stood around him. The four walked away with small smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>AN: So so so so sorry it took long to get out. I was at camp all week and had no computer access (it's an overnight camp). It does have wi-fi, but we can't use it. So anyway, I'm going to update as much as I can from now until I go back on Tuesday. But I had a really great time. In only two more chapters Jenna and Trent turn good again! Next chapter a surprise visitor comes to town, but who knows this person? And just to be clear, next chapter is going to be focused on the evil parts in Mesogog's lair with Jenna involved and arguing with Elsa and not so much Trent and Zeltrax's fight or more on the show itself, except for a few parts.

Things I leanred this week:

Duffalo- it's a donkey and a buffalo. (my roommate at camp who is my bff from last year came up with it)

It's not just a chair, it's _the _chair!

"Strip Me" by Natasha Bedingfield

Friendship bracelets!

Going all out in purple for a dance last night

Taping random videos

Shooting rockets

Working on putting together a newspaper

Starting summer reading (I'm reading "the five people you meet in heaven")

Eat cheese buy butter

Do you know the muffin man?

Invisible Children (This is a serious issue! Go to to learn more please!)

Me and my roommate are really weird thanks to a mental illness at the camp known as Second Year Madness or SYM.


	16. Copy That

**Working Together**

**Chapter 16: Copy That**

_A/N: An old friend returns (and no, it's not one of the ninjas!). Decided to skip the Mad Mackerel chapter and go into Copy That. Jenna is turned good first, but what happens?_

* * *

><p><em>Mesogog's Lair<em>

"Traitor!" Mesogog hissed into Jenna's ear as she was strapped to the life force extractor. Earlier, unbeknownst to her, Zeltrax found her Stega bow and Trent's drago dagger and called it as a sign of betrayal. Mesogog had found Jenna first and planned to kill her for her so called betrayal. He would have to deal with Trent later. "You and the white ranger will regret double crossing me!"

"What are you talking about?" she demanded as she struggled to get free. Mesogog pointed the extractor at her.

"You cannot be trusted," he explained. "And therefore, you two must be eliminated, starting with you."

"You're making a huge mistake," Jenna growled.

"Goodbye pink ranger," he hissed and pressed the button. A rippling shock went through the brunette as her life force began to be drained out of her. She struggled against the binds and tried to break free.

"Don't do this," she begged as it drained on. Something went through in Mesogog and he transformed back into Anton Mercer. Mercer, realizing what was happening, went to shut off the machine but instead, it backfired springing all over the room, ending with hitting the pink dino gem, reversing the evil affects. Jenna, however, felt much drained and was unconscious and still breathing. Anton recognized her from a few art projects she, Trent, and Melissa had to work on together for school.

"Jenna," he shook the brunette trying to wake her up. He called her name a few more times but nothing. Her pulse was somewhat weak. Anton felt himself beginning to turn back into Mesogog, so thinking quickly to get her out of there, he opened an invisaportal and tossed her unconscious form through.

* * *

><p><em>Alley<em>

Jenna landed out of the invisaportal with a thud on top of some empty boxes in an alleyway between shops. Someone who was walking by heard the noise and frowned as he walked down the alley. He gasped when he saw the passed out brunette and realized he recognized her as a long time friend. Deciding he better get her help, he lifted her into his arms and carried her back to his car. Once there, he gently laid her in the back seat and strapped her in for safety before getting in the driver's seat. Some trip to visit his friends this turned out to be!

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"Waiter!" Cassidy yelled causing Ethan to trip and spill the tray of drinks in front of the table where his friends sat. The three looked at him.

"Clean-up on aisle five," Conner joked.

"Yeah since when do you work here?" Kira wondered.

"Hayley's really been short handed since Trent quit," Ethan explained getting up. "Trying to help her out."

"I would but I'm too busy making sure Hunter doesn't destroy something other than a monster," Melissa rolled her eyes.

"How come we've hardly seen him anyway?" Conner scoffed.

"He works at a ninja academy and then at a sports shop in Blue Bay Harbor," Melissa shrugged. "He still lives there because it's easier, but he'll come more when needed and when we turn Jenna back to good."

"I guess kicking our butts has kept her and Trent real busy these days," Conner snorted.

"Yeah no doubt," Ethan agreed.

"I hate to say this," Kira sighed. "But I think you guys might have been right. Maybe there is no good left in Trent." When she finished saying that, a brand new customer to the café walked in wearing a blue t-shirt and the same hair style he had for years. Melissa lit up when she saw her and Jenna's old friend walk in. Smiling, she got up and walked over to the boy who was making his way to the counter and followed.

"Who's that?" Conner frowned noticing where the brunette was headed. On the other side of the café, Melissa made her way to behind the man who just took a seat.

"Can I help you?" she asked grinning. The man turned around at the familiar voice and got up to hug her.

"Good to see you again Mel," he chuckled.

"You too," she returned the hug. They each took at the counter and started talking. "So how have you been? It's been ages!"

"I'm fine," the kid shrugged. "On semester break from MIT and thought I'd pay a visit to my two little sisters."

"We're only a year younger than you," Melissa pouted. "But we've missed you all the same."

"So what about you two?" he asked. "How's life here in Reefside?"

"As normal as it can be in a town with rangers," Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess," the guy frowned. "He can't give it up can he?"

"You got that right," Melissa nodded.

"As long as he's not blue I can live with that," the kid chuckled. "Does that mean you two are a part of the team as well?"

"Unfortunately," Melissa sighed.

"That didn't sound good," he noted. "Something wrong with that?"

"Other than J getting turned evil so we've been fighting her these past couple of months," Melissa frowned. "Nothing wrong."

"She was turned evil?" the guy raised an eyebrow, recalling how she looked when he found her in that alley. "I don't buy it."

"Well it's true," Melissa stated.

"She certainly doesn't look that way," the guy shrugged.

"What do you mean she doesn't look that way?" Melissa shot up in alarm.

"Come with me," he motioned getting off the stool and heading outside. Melissa followed him to his car not realizing her other three teammates were watching. They reached it and he opened the door to the backseat where Jenna lay unconscious with her breathing slowly-very slowly- becoming normal. Melissa gasped. "She's still breathing. I don't know what happened, but if I didn't have a feeling this could be ranger related, I would've driven her to the hospital by now. I just found her like this in an alley when I passed some shops."

"We need to get her back to the house," Melissa stated checking for a pulse which she found. But it was weak and not feeling right. The two climbed into the car, Melissa fearing for her sister's life, whether she was evil or not. As they drove off, the other three dino rangers looked out the door of he café frowning in confusion and curiosity.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Can you get her?" Melissa asked as she and the guy hopped out of the car.

"No problem," he reached in the back and picked up the still unconscious form of Jenna. He then followed Melissa into the small, secluded home. "So you three live here?"

"Yeah," Melissa nodded as she opened the trap door to the lab. "And this is the ranger base." Tommy and Kim who were also down there heard her finish that statement.

"Mel who are you bringing down here?" Kim demanded as she and Tommy turned around from where they sat. Both gasped when they saw a fellow ranger enter, who they had not expected to see. But it wasn't just that. It was who he was holding that shocked them. Melissa helped him set the brunette down gently on one of the medical beds they had set up.

"Hey guys," the man waved.

"Justin!" Tommy got up and hugged the former blue turbo ranger. He had known the kid since before he became a ranger because he was one of the twin's first friends when they moved to Angel Grove, despite him being a year older than them. They were instantly like siblings; Justin was the big brother and the twins were the little sisters. It was never anything more or less. Kim smiled and hugged him next. The two had met when Justin was visiting Jenna in Europe during her tour. Since the twins were great friends with Justin, he was there when she got discovered and glad to see she hasn't changed much. But then again, he was now hearing she was turned into an evil ranger.

"Good to see you guys again too," he breathed when the final hug broke. "So what happened?" he wondered, referring to why Tommy was stuck in morph. The girls laughed and got Justin caught up on what they could as Tommy groaned. By the end, Justin was laughing too. "That kind of stuff only happens to you."

"Sadly," the black ranger agreed. "So what happened here?" he wondered as they made their way to the unconscious but better breathing Jenna.

"I don't know," Justin shook his head. "I was walking back to my car when I heard a strange noise followed by a loud thud in a nearby alley and when I looked to see what it was, I found her like this. Although when I found her, her pulse was a bit weaker."

"And she hasn't woken up yet?" Kim wondered. It was painful for them all to see, but at least they knew she was still alive.

"Not at all," Justin sighed. The other three did too.

"How long do you think until she wakes up?" Tommy asked.

"Who knows," Melissa shook her head. Before another comment could be made, the alarms went off and the four ran over to the computer. "Have the others meet me there," she ordered as she morphed and left.

"Come in rangers," Tommy ordered. "We got a situation. I need you over at the city center right away."

"_We're on our way," _Conner replied.

* * *

><p><em>City Center<em>

"Alright creep," Conner frowned as the five teen rangers faced the Copyotter. "We're taking you down!"

"Oh yeah? Says who?" he turned around. "Here's a pepper for you!" he tossed a red pepper at them but Kira intercepted it with her thundermax saber. It bounced off and exploded upon impact with the otter.

"I'm not supposed to have too many spicy foods," Kira smirked. "Thanks anyway."

"Well how about some seafood?" he asked.

"Gross," Hunter scoffed angrily. He resulted to taking his anger out about Jenna being evil on any monster they had to fight. Copyotter rapidly fired seashells at them and it was Ethan's turn to defend.

"You'll pay for that!" the otter screeched.

"Tricera shield!"

"That's exactly what I was waiting for," Copyotter smirked. "Copy!" a tricera shield appeared in his hands. He fired and shot Ethan down. The other four ran to help him up.

"This is Copybot all over again!" Melissa groaned as she recalled the time Tori was cloned.

"Now it's on!" Kira stated as she and Conner took the front. Melissa and Hunter knew better having had experience with monsters that can copy things.

"Be careful," the crimson ranger called. "He can copy anything!"

"Tyrano staff!"

"Ptera grips!"

"Copy!" the otter ordered. Each weapon appeared in his hands.

"He copied our weapons!" Conner yelled.

"No dip Sherlock!" Melissa rolled her eyes.

"That's cheating!" Kira stated.

"But when have the bad guys ever played fair?" Hunter pointed out. Copyotter charged just as Melissa and Hunter drew their weapons, which fortunately, the monster didn't have time to copy. Yet he still managed to knock the four down and Ethan went to help them up.

"He's got our weapons," Kira coughed. "What else does he want?"

"Copy!" he commanded. "Hi. I'm the yellow ranger! Aren't I cute?"

"My voice!" Kira gasped.

"That's a new line," Melissa snorted.

"That's cold," Ethan agreed.

"That's enough!" Conner scowled.

"I agree!" Copyotter turned away. "I have more important things to do!"

"This is going to be tough," Hunter sighed.

"How are we supposed to beat this guy?" Ethan frowned.

"We start by finding him," Kira nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Clearing<em>

"Signal's coming from right around here," Conner stated as the five hopped off the raptor cycles and looked around the area.

"Then where is he?" Kira shrugged.

"Over there!" Hunter pointed behind as they all looked and fell defensive.

"Looking for me?" it asked. "I was picking peppers!" he chucked a couple at them and they all fell to the ground.

"Careful," Ethan stated. "Remember he can copy our weapons."

"Then how do we fight him?" Kira wondered.

"I'm trying to remember how we dealt with the Copybot as ninjas," Melissa puzzled.

"I got it!" Conner proclaimed. "We close up the head of the Z-rex blaster, he makes a copy, then fires it, and it explodes!"

"I like it," Ethan agreed.

"One problem," Hunter shook his head. "You spoke all of that out loud so he probably heard it."

"Hate to say it but Hunter's right," Melissa sighed as she continued to rack her brain for how they defeated the other copy monster.

"Are you done with your meeting over there?" Copyotter wondered.

"Just a minute," Conner replied as they formed the Z-rex blaster in form for their plan. As known, a copy was made. But something they – except maybe Melissa and Hunter- never saw coming happened next.

"Oh wait," Copyotter opened the head of the blaster. "I almost forgot. Fire!" the five rangers were knocked down into the nearby creek. "Now get up so I can blast you again!"

I don't think so!" Tommy and Kim chorused as they appeared with the brachio staff and Cephla bow in hands.

"Two others?" Copyotter frowned.

"Brachio staff, wind strike!"

"Cephla bow, lightning arrow!" Both fired at the same time effectively striking the monster. The two ran over to help the rangers up.

"You guys alright?" Kim wondered.

"Watch out," Tommy warned as they stood in front of the soaking wet others.

"I'll take one of those!" Copyotter copied the Cephla bow and Brachio staff. Then he copied the moves the two used. All seven were shot down. They managed to take it back to solid ground, only to be knocked down once again. "How's the dirt taste?" Conner stood to say something but before he could speak Trent rode in on his ATV and shot Copyotter down. He rode to a stop and stood in front of the other rangers, who were now all standing.

"Looks like you could use a little help," he stated. He drew his dagger and charged the otter. Unfortunately, the otter was copying his weapon and moves, so Trent was tossed back and rolled to a stand.

"Let's see how you like it!" the otter copied his move and used it against him. Trent was slammed into a tree when he was done.

"Whose side is he on now?" Conner wondered.

"Is that all you got?" Copyotter taunted.

"Actually no," Trent stood. "Super dino mode!" his entire suit transformed. The other seven awed, but Hunter was still slightly angry at the white ranger because he was here, it was clear he and Jenna worked together on the field, but she wasn't there. So naturally, his mind was thinking that he let something bad happen to her.

"He's got super dino mode!" Conner awed.

"And I like it!" Trent smirked. He attacked as Copyotter fired at him. Trent managed to get the monster pinned to a tree.

"But I thought we were on the same side!" he whined.

"Not anymore!" Trent declared.

"Is this another trick?" Conner wondered.

"Weird," Ethan mumbled.

"Trent?" Kia questioned.

"I doubt this is a trick," Melissa stated.

"I agree," Hunter nodded, both recalling that when a ranger was evil, their voice was disoriented when they were in morph. Trent's used to be but wasn't now. Trent released his hold on the monster and walked away as it sparked and exploded. Unfortunately, as always, it grew back. Tommy called the brachio zord. The teen rangers minus Trent called and entered their own zords.

"I know you can take this guy," Tommy shouted up to the rangers who were in the zords fighting as he and Kim stood side by side. "Stay focused!" Neither noticed Zeltrax behind them until the last second when they spun around only to be knocked to the ground.

"You again?" Kim pouted.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time!" Zeltrax moved in for the kill. He never made contact. Trent's dagger, held by the white ranger, stopped it.

"Get back Zeltrax!" he ordered. He kicked the Cyborg back.

"What's going on?" Tommy wondered as Zeltrax got back up and the fight ensued. Tommy and Kim just sat up and watched.

"I'm confused," Kim whined. Trent was thrown back towards them as they stood, and the two adults charged. When Trent recovered, he joined in. Zeltrax went to kick Tommy down but Trent interfered by Kicking Zeltrax back.

"You will pay dearly for that traitor!" the cyborg hissed before disappearing in an invisaportal.

"You ok?" Trent turned to the two adults.

"What do you want?" Tommy demanded as Kim placed a calming hand on his shoulder. Trent powered down. And began to move forward. "Stop right there!"

"Dr. Oliver," Trent begged. "You gotta listen to me…"

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Anyone know why Dr. Oliver wanted us to meet him here?" Ethan wondered as he pulled the fossil jaw in the escape tunnel.

"He said something about a big surprise," Kira shrugged as they stood in the lab in front of the door. Jenna-who no one but Melissa, Tommy, Kim, and Justin had known was there- was taken to the hospital because her breathing was still weak and she hasn't woken up by the two teens. Hunter was already there looking uneasily at Trent and had no clue about Jenna. Tommy and Kim were just waiting. As soon as the other three saw Trent, they fell into defensive stances.

"How did you get in here?" Conner demanded.

"We let him in," Tommy and Kim walked forward. The three dropped their stances and walked further in.

"What?" Conner gasped. "But he's…"

"On our side," Tommy finished.

"Yeah right," Ethan scoffed. "Every time we hear that he burns us. Why should we believe him now?"

"Because he saved our lives," Kim indicated herself and Tommy before going to talk on the phone.

"Is that true?" Conner asked.

"Yeah," Trent nodded. "I'm in control of the dino gem now. I wanna use it to fight with you."

"I wouldn't have brought him here if I didn't think he was telling the truth," Tommy stated. "But only you can decide whether or not you trust him."

"Well if Dr. O's down with it I guess I'm on board too," Ethan shrugged.

"Yeah I guess we got no choice," Conner agreed reluctantly. "Considering I'm kind of tired of fighting you." Trent turned to Kira.

"I know I got a lot to make up for but I promise this time I won't let you down," Trent promised.

"Well I guess everyone deserves one last chance," Kira broke into a grin. She was about to ask something else, but stopped when she caught Hunter's glare at the white ranger, knowing what he was thinking since Melissa wasn't there and Kim was on the phone. She turned back to Trent. "But what about Jenna?" at this, the room fell silent. Tommy was the only one who knew where she was, but where she wasn't awake, they weren't sure if she was good or evil.

"I haven't seen her all day," Trent shook his head. Hunter glared harder as if he was trying to find a lie in there somewhere. The others bowed their heads.

"Hey," Kira spoke again in attempts to lighten the mood. "Isn't there a rule that says newbie rangers have to wash all the zords?"

"Hey I forgot about that rule," Ethan grinned. Even Hunter smirked at the punishment. He never had to do that after he and Blake joined the others.

"Zords?" Trent questioned as he was handed cleaning supplies. "But they're gigantic!"

"Yeah they are," Conner agreed. "So better get started."

"He can work on that later," Kim hung up the phone. "Right now, we need to get to the hospital."

"What?" everyone asked, minus Tommy who knew why. "Why?"

"Just come on," Kim ran out through the back, Hunter close behind and the other four brining up the rear. Tommy was upset he couldn't join them because of his condition.

* * *

><p><em>Reefside Hospital<em>

"How is she Doctor?" Kim asked as all the rangers, Justin included, sat around the hospital room. They were all filled in on the way over there and were introduced to Justin. Hunter was kneeling beside Jenna holding her hand and gazing worriedly at her, remaining silent. Justin was on the other side staring in sadness at the girl who was a younger sister to him. Melissa was anxiously awaiting the report on her condition. Trent was just plain confused. The other three had a look of confusion, fear, and sadness for the girl who'd been like a sister to them all.

"Her pulse is slowly getting stronger and back to normal, but it's still weak," the doctor replied. "It appears she slipped into a small coma due to it. Her vitals are stable and she should be fine."

"Thanks doctor," Kim gave a small smile as the man left the room. Jenna just lay on the hospital bed hooked to an IV and oxygen mask and breathing weakly, barely moving. They all stared at her sadly. Question popping into his head, Ethan turned to the reformed white ranger.

"Did you know about this?" This caused everyone to look at him, minus Hunter –much to Trent's satisfaction- who kept his eyes on his girlfriend.

"No I didn't," Trent shook his head. "Like I said, this is the first time I've seen her today!"

"I just want to know one other thing besides if she's ok," Conner frowned.

"What's that?" Kira wondered.

"Who's side is she on?" he replied.

"We all are Conner," Melissa rolled her eyes. "We all are."

* * *

><p>AN: So you don't actually find out if Jenna is good until next chapter when something strange that happens to her causes her to wake up. But what was the result? Conner has jealousy issues next chapter! Most of next chapter will be based on Jenna and Melissa and Hunter. Cam would be too, but the story is mostly about the twins and more so Jenna for that matter, which is why everything like this happens to her.


	17. The Twins Journey

**Working Together**

**Chapter 17: The Twins Journey**

_A/N: Jenna is still in a coma and while she's in it, she and Melissa go on a journey. Melissa, Hunter, and Justin barely left Jenna's side in the hospital. This is the last chapter Justin is in. Takes place during Triassic Triumph. So what's this about? Jenna wakes up! Not so much based on the episode. This chapter will be relatively short._

* * *

><p><em>Reefside Hospital<em>

"Any changes Dr. Silvia?" Melissa asked as the doctor checked over Jenna. She was still in a coma but getting better. Everyone was waiting for her to wake up. Of course, it was only Justin, Hunter, and Melissa in the room. The others had to return to school and work. Melissa got an excuse pass for herself. Hunter had taken a few days off from the academy and Storm Chargers. Justin was staying there in case they got called to battle while Jenna was still asleep.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Silvia sighed. "Other than her breathing improving, nothing's changed." She left the room.

"At least she's getting a little better," Justin commented. Hunter wasn't speaking because he was asleep next to Jenna. He drifted off sometime in the night.

"Yeah but until we found out if she's back to normal he won't be," Melissa frowned at the sleeping couple.

"Maybe you should get some sleep too," Justin suggested when the brunette yawned. "Won't do you any good if you're tired during a battle."

"If I do fall asleep," Melissa fell into a chair lazily. "Check in with the others for me."

"Will do," Justin took a seat in another chair. The room remained silent and before long, Melissa was asleep as well.

* * *

><p><em>Dream World - ?<em>

"What is this place?" Jenna asked. In the real world she was asleep, but in the dream world, she was wide awake. Currently, she was standing on a rocky surface looking around. It didn't look familiar to her.

"That's what I'd like to know," a voice to her right said. She turned to find Melissa there, also confused. Waves crashed against the rocks behind them.

"How did we get here, wherever this is?" Jenna frowned as they stood side by side.

"Who knows?" Melissa returned.

"You're on the planet Phaedos," a feminine voice behind them spoke. Both turned to face a woman with red hair wearing an army green bikini like outfit.

"Who are you?" they asked at once.

"Where are we?"

"Why are we here?"

"I am Dulcea, master warrior of Phaedos," she responded. "You both have been found worthy to receive the great power. Come with me." Dulcea headed up the same path Tommy and the others used when they followed her. Both girls were still slightly confused. Eventually they reached a plateau with a fire pit in the center.

"So we're going to become Ninjetti?" Melissa frowned, trying to piece together the clues.

"Not exactly," Dulcea shook her head. "You will become Ninjetti, but your quest for the great power will only come if the time is needed."

"And right now, it isn't needed, but we'd be able to morph into the ninja suits, right?" Melissa continued. By this point, Jenna just looked completely confused.

"Yes," Dulcea nodded. "There is peace within each of us. And an animal spirit waiting to be unleashed. Close your eyes and look deep inside." Sharing a look, the twins did so. Dulcea blew a purple dust into the fire, causing it to grow. Atop the flames, a purple whirlwind formed. It descended and fell over the twins, morphing them into Ninjetti suits. Jenna was in a scarlet colored one as Melissa was in a silver one. Their ninja suit colors were the same as their ninja ranger colors. They opened their eyes and looked over themselves.

"This is…" Jenna couldn't describe it.

"Melissa," Dulcea stepped in front of the brunette whose mask was down. "You are the arctic fox, loyal and independent." She moved to the next brunette. "Jenna, you are the dragon, powerful and wise." Both girls looked down at their emblem on the chest of the suit. Touching it, they smiled.

"So what now?" Melissa wondered.

"To be in harmony with the sacred animal spirits," Dulcea walked toward the the spot that held the view of the monolith. "Is to have the force of the Ninjetti. To those who are Ninjetti, anything is possible. Your quest for the power will come later, if the time is needed. For now, you must return back to your world."

"But how do we do that?" Jenna wondered. "In that world, I'm still in a coma!"

"You will awake soon enough," Dulcea chuckled. She transformed into an owl and flew away. The twins were left alone. That was, until, a faint beeping was heard.

* * *

><p><em>Reefside Hospital<em>

"Whoa!" Melissa cried as she fell out of the chair. She landed on the floor with a thud. Looking around, she saw she was the only one awake. Justin had drifted off in a chair while the two love birds were still asleep on the bed. Her gaze shifted to the heart monitor, which was looking more normal than when she fell asleep. A faint beeping was heard again. "Mel here. What's going on?"

"_We could use yours and Hunter's help downtown," _Kim choked out, sounding like she was in the middle of a battle.

"Hunter's asleep but I'm on my way," Melissa disconnected and ran out.

* * *

><p><em>Downtown<em>

"What is that thing?" Melissa asked as she appeared on scene, battle ready. She stood with the others (minus Trent and Tommy) in fight mode.

"Power rangers let me be the first to tell you you're doomed!" Terrorsaurus cackled after knocking the rangers in super dino mode down.

"We're not done yet!" Conner stood.

"Oh no?" Terrorsaurus challenged. He grabbed Conner in a beam and tossed him aside.

"Conner!" the other four ran up to him.

"Are you alright?" Kira wondered.

"You will learn respect," Terrorsaurus growled as he stepped forward. Conner stood with his teammates.

"Not so fast!" Tommy ran onto the scene holding an unfamiliar shield and his brachio staff. Lasers were fired at them but the black ranger deflected it with the shield. "Not this time!" It was deflected back towards the monster and hit him square in his chest. Tommy fell to the ground and they ran up to help him.

"Tommy," Melissa cried.

"Conner, you know what to do," Tommy handed the red ranger the shield.

"Ok," Conner ran forward followed by the other three teens. "Kira, Mel, Ethan, I need your total trust. I need your dino powers. Do you trust me?"

"I do," Kira nodded.

"Don't know what exactly is going on but yeah," Melissa agreed.

"I always did," Ethan replied. "You won't be sorry."

"Triassic power engage!" Conner called as the three others fed him their dino gem energy. The shield and his suit transformed into a whole other form. The three others fell to the ground when it was complete, and demorphed. As Conner walked forward, the three got back to their feet.

"You're in deep trouble now," he spoke as he neared the monster.

"Bring it!" he challenged.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Conner smirked. "Shield of Triumph, activate!" In the next moment, he and the Terrorsaurus disappeared.

"Um, can someone fill me in?" Melissa coughed.

"There's an evil white ranger clone and the Terrorsaurus is nearly impossible to defeat," Kim supplied. "And Conner just got a power boost." At that moment, Conner reappeared standing. The monster also appeared, but he fell to the ground and exploded. Another victory.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"That shield rocks," Conner commented as the teens entered.

"No doubt," Kira and Melissa agreed.

"Thanks for trusting me with your powers guys," Conner thanked.

"It's only a loan don't forget that," Ethan pointed out. "Anything to help get our zords back."

"I just wish you could've felt what it was like," Conner sighed. "The power is amazing."

"I think I can relate," Melissa nodded, but she was still confused on details herself.

"The Triassic power was always meant for you Conner," Tommy spoke. "All you had to do was trust in yourself . Then it was easy for others to trust in you too."

"All that jealousy and look how great everything worked out," Ethan commented.

"Jealousy?" Melisa frowned.

"Not everything," Conner bit his lip.

"So Mel, how was Jenna when you left?" Kim wondered.

"Doing much better," Melissa stated. "But as far as I know, she hasn't woke up yet."

"Well I say we pay her a visit," Kira suggested.

* * *

><p><em>Reefside Hospital<em>

'_What happened?' _Jenna internally groaned as she began to shuffle around. She could tell she was on some sort of bed.

"What's happening?" one voice asked. Conner.

"Shh let her sleep!" another shushed. Ethan.

"How is she?" a third wondered. Kira.

"Doing much better than when I left her," the fourth spoke. Melissa.

"Well that's good," a fifth nodded. Kim.

"The doctor said she should be waking up soon," a sixth one sighed. Hunter?

"Are you sure you didn't know this happened?" a seventh asked. Justin?

"I swear I had no idea what happened!" an eight protested. Trent? Five voices she recognized. Three she was surprised to hear, especially one of them. She was starting to wake up slowly. Her eyes fluttered and she could hear the room fall silent. Slowly her arm, the one with the free hand, made its way to her face and she slowly rubbed her eyes that were still shut. A small groan escaped her lips as her eyes slowly opened. Things were looking fuzzy but as she blinked her vision cleared. She looked confused. Where was she? Since when did Justin get here? Are Hunter and Trent good? What happened? What's going on? These questions filled her mind but she couldn't find her voice to ask them. Everyone was looking at her with hope and she looked at them confused.

"What…what hap…what happened?" she managed to get out. Sighs of relief from everyone escaped and she felt someone hug her tight as if they feared for their life. And soon everyone else was hugging her as well. "Can't breathe!" she choked. They all chuckled as they let go but Hunter kept an arm around her. "What's going on?"

"You've been in a coma for two days," Conner frowned. He realized it's possible she lost her memory, so to be safe, he asked "Do you remember what happened?"

"If she did remember I doubt she'd ask what happened," Kira rolled her eyes.

"Someone hit him for me please," Jenna rolled her eyes and everyone chuckled.

"But seriously," Ethan went back to serious mode. "What do you remember?"

"The last thing I remember was finding out Hunter and Trent were evil, being kidnapped, and then everything after that went black," Jenna explained. Everyone frowned. She honestly didn't remember being evil and fighting them? She only remembered finding out the identities of the two evil rangers? Something didn't fit.

"So you don't remember being turned evil and fighting us?" Kim wondered.

"I was evil?" Jenna frowned. "Nope don't remember that. How did I get here?"

"I found you passed out in an alley and brought you to Mel and we took you here later," Justin answered.

"When can I go home?" Jenna wondered. Everyone chuckled.

"Soon," Hunter kissed her forehead.

"How long was I out of it?" Jenna pouted.

"As in not yourself?" Kira mused. "Almost a month or so." Jenna's eyes widened and she turned to Kim.

"Le concert! Je devais commencer les répétitions il ya un mois!" she cried.

"Détendez-vous," Kim chuckled. "Je leur ai donné une excuse pour vous."

"Thanks," Jenna smiled following it with a yawn.

"I think we'll let you get some sleep," Kim stated. She ushered everyone out of the room before they could ask what Jenna said. They'd learn soon enough. Hunter stayed by Jenna's side, happy she was back to normal.

* * *

><p>AN: Don't know why I decided to make them Ninjetti, but I did. Next chapter is A Star Is Torn, and following that is Jenna's concert! Yay!

Kim/Jenna:

The concert! I was supposed to start rehearsals a month ago!

Relax, I gave them an excuse for you.


	18. A Star is Torn

**Working Together**

**Chapter 18: A Star is Torn**

_A/N: It's been a week since Jenna went back to normal. Hunter hangs around more and is happier. The concert is next chapter. Decided to do it after this because Kira would feel better about taking the deal with Jenna's record company, who comes to see her at the video shoot at the end._

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Alright, you ready Conner?" Hayley wondered. Tommy and Kim were off somewhere upstairs talking. Ethan was down in the lab on his laptop. Conner was helping Hayley run some tests. Hunter was teaching ninjas. The twins were discussing –in Spanish- Jenna's concert plans. She had presented the tickets to the group already and they couldn't wait until next week.

"Yep, ready," Conner nodded.

"Try the controls," Hayley instructed. Conner placed his hands on them and gave the ok. "Initiating simulation." A rippling shock went through his body.

"Hayley, can we stop please?" he choked out. Hayley gasped when she what was happening and shut it down. The twins noticed it and laughed.

"_Hey Conner, are you there?" _Kira's voice came over the communicators.

"Hey Kira," Hayley returned. "Unfortunately he's a little…fried right now. Are you alright?"

"_Yeah I'm fine I just wanted to tell him that…"_

"Can we call you back?" Hayley interrupted. "We're working on the control program for the new assault vehicle."

"_Yeah sure," _Kira agreed. _"What about Ethan, Mel, or J?" _

"The girls are too busy laughing…"

"Can you tell her unless she's getting attacked by something green or scaly," Ethan cut the red head off. "Send me an email."

"Did you hear that?" Hayley wondered.

"_Yeah I heard," _Kira sighed.

"And Ethan's right," Hayley agreed. "Unless it's an emergency, we should keep the communication frequency clear."

"_Ok I'm sorry,"_ Kira apologized. _"I'll just talk to you later." _They disconnected and Hayley turned to Ethan.

"What are you doing over there anyway?" she wondered.

"Searching the web for my soul mate," the blue ranger replied.

"Aww Ethan's looking for a girlfriend?" Jenna cooed. "How sweet!"

"Don't go playing matchmaker for him J," Melissa warned. "Let him get a date on his own."

"Fine," Jenna pouted.

"Dude, if you need help with girls, you just had to ask," Conner explained.

"I'm looking for a something a little deeper than you're used to bro," Ethan rolled his eyes. "By the way, nice look." The twins began laughing again.

"What?" Conner got worried. "What's he talking about?"

"You look fine," Hayley lied. "Now let's try that again?"

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road, later<em>

"Come on Conner take him down!" Hayley encouraged as he fought the simulation.

"I'm trying," Conner coughed. "No I'm losing it!" He died in the simulation and removed the headgear when it was over. "Great! Game over again!"

"Welcome to my world dude," Ethan scoffed.

"Be glad it's only a simulation," Melissa pointed out.

"The hydraulics are doing the opposite of everything I tell them to," Conner sighed.

"Hey," Ethan called. "Would you guys say that I'm a) a chiseled work out fiend, b) a beefy boy toy, c) a walking toothpick, or d) just your average everyday dude?"

"Average everyday dude!" Jenna suggested.

"I thought you were looking for something a little deeper Ethan," Hayley rolled her eyes.

"But to get there I gotta answer these five hundred questions," Ethan stated. "I'm getting hand cramp."

"Here's a chance to take a break," Hayley offered. "I need you and Conner to pick up a titanium servo mechanism. I emailed the address to your organizer Ethan. It'll be waiting for you."

"You think that's gonna fix the problem?" Conner wondered.

"I'm hoping," Hayley nodded. "Let's just get it home without Mesogog finding out what we're doing."

"I hope you didn't just jinx that!" Jenna groaned.

"We'll go with them," Melissa stated pulling her sister up.

* * *

><p><em>Storage Unit<em>

"That's it," Conner confirmed as they looked inside the box. While he and Ethan closed it Melissa signed off for it. Jenna thanked the man and they started to leave.

"Let's go," Ethan helped lift the box down. The four walked away from the storage unit but a bunch of tyranodrones got in the way.

"Hayley just had to say it didn't she?" Jenna groaned as they all fell defensive.

"How'd they know?" Conner frowned.

"Does that really matter right now?" Melissa rolled her eyes. The four charged. Ethan and Jenna stayed near the box to defend it as Conner and Melissa drove some of them away. Pretty soon they the tyranodrones disappeared into an invisaportal.

"Well that was fun," Conner scoffed as he and Ethan picked the box up.

"No kidding," Jenna agreed.

"We better get this thing back," Ethan stated. The four set off once again.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Do you hear that?" Melissa frowned as someone's phone went off. Ethan and Conner were lugging the box down the stairs as the twins walked ahead of them.

"What is that?" Conner followed.

"That's my phone," Ethan replied.

"Dude you gotta change that ring," Conner shook his head as they briefly set the box down.

"What's the matter with it?" Ethan demanded.

"You serious?" Conner gaped.

"Just answer it!" Jenna cut the argument short. He answered it but the line went dead. He pocketed it and the two boys carried the box again down the rest of the way. Conner's phone went off.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ethan rolled his eyes.

"What?" Conner demanded as he brought up the rear. "It's better than yours!" he reached for his phone but struggled to get it out. "Come on let's just get this thing inside." As soon as they set it down on the table Jenna's phone went off. Rolling her eyes, she pulled out her Bluetooth.

"Hello?" she asked, but her phone kept ringing. She dug out her blackberry next. "Hello?" Another ring. Fishing through her pockets to find her other phone, the ringing stopped for good. "Oh well."

"Glad mine's dead," Melissa joked. The device laid on the table as the four looked at it. Hayley ran some tests to transfer the data. Well, Ethan actually went back to being on his laptop. Kim and Tommy were helping Hayley.

"So we just have to transfer the computer information from our testing to this, install it, then we're ready?" Conner questioned.

"Only problem is it's not accepting the data dump," Hayley frowned. "I just don't understand it."

"Keep trying Hayley," Tommy pleaded.

"Hey what do you guys think of this one?" Ethan asked. He began reading from his laptop. "She's single, attractive both inside and out, believes she was Cleopatra in another life, and loves to paint portraits of snakes."

"Makes sense historically," Kim chuckled.

"Sounds like a perfect match to me," Conner agreed.

"Give the kid a break Conner," Jenna shook her head.

"At least he's trying," Melissa smirked.

"Great you're all here," Kira sighed of relief as she entered carrying a disc. Conner had gone to playing with a small soccer ball while Kim, Melissa, and Jenna were discussing the concert and Ethan was just hanging out.

"Kira where have you been?" he asked as they all followed her over to the computer.

"Yeah you should check in once in a while," Conner agreed.

"I tried," Kira rolled her eyes. "Never mind. Look I need your opinion on something and I need you all to be honest. Hayley can you play this?"

"Sure," Hayley took the disc and put it in. A video of Kira sporting a Mohawk and in punk clothes was singing. Everyone was confused, not sure how they should tell her it was horrible.

"Alright, tell me the truth," Kira begged as it got to the chorus.

"Eh…"

"Well…"

"It's…"

"What is someone gonna tell me what they really think?" Kira demanded.

"I will," Conner nodded.

"Conner!" everyone shouted in protest.

"No let him talk," Kira pleaded.

"I just think it's not, well, not you," Conner shrugged.

"I knew it," Kira sighed. "What was I thinking?"

"It's ok Kira," Melissa soothed.

"We could've helped you make a better one," Jenna added.

"Never thought I'd be glad to hear that sound," Ethan sighed of relief as the alarms went off. The screen showed a zord like thing come out of Zeltrax's ship. "Something must have escaped from the air show."

"We're in trouble," Conner stated.

"Zeltrax," Tommy growled. "You guys handle this. We'll try to help Hayley get her new weapon powered up." The teens morphed and left.

* * *

><p><em>Field<em>

"Look out!" Conner warned as the six sat in the megazord. Jenna's stegazord wasn't attached, but they found a way for her to enter. Melissa's Ankylozord wasn't attached either but it was the same deal. Same with Hunter, who stood by his girlfriend. After what happened, he wanted to be by her side at all times.

"Well that worked out well," Jenna groaned as the megazord fell down.

"Where's he going?" Kira wondered as they got back up.

"Good question," Conner agreed.

"Hopefully far away," Hunter snarled.

"Of course we all know that's not going to happen," Melissa sighed.

"_Guys," _Tommy spoke over the communicators from where he and Kim rode in on the black raptor rider. _"This thing is still in the area. We have to intercept it before it comes into the city." _

"What's that?" Melissa pointed in the sky as they met Tommy and Kim down on the ground.

"There he is!" Tommy ignored her.

"What do we do?" Ethan wondered.

"You'll have to fight him the best you can," Kim stated. Tommy called in the brachio zord. Unfortunately, the evil zord attacked it. It then split into different sections and began firing at the rangers. All eight fell to the ground.

"He's getting away!" Tommy stated getting up. "Oh no you don't!" Before anyone could stop him, he ran after it and boarded the flying zord to fight Zeltrax.

"He's lost his mind!" Kim shouted after him.

"We gotta do something," Conner decided as they watched the brachio zord fall.

"Like what?" Hunter wondered.

"Maybe it's time to go Triassic Conner," Kira suggested.

"I think you're right," Conner agreed as they watched the evil zord piece back together.

"This thing is getting on my last nerves!" Jenna growled. Hunter winced knowing how evil she could be even when she was on the side of good. Conner pulled out the shield and the other four gave him the energy he needed to activate it.

"Triassic Ranger, engage!" Conner called. As he transformed the other four demorphed. "I'm coming up there!" He went to go inside but was deflected back and landed on the ground with a thud. When he got back up, he fired using his blaster, but it had no effect. Out of nowhere the shield started to glow. He looked up. "Whoa Hayley did it! Triassic Megarover is online!"

"_And just in time by the looks of things," _Hayley spoke over the communicators. _"Do it just like we practiced Conner."_

"You got it!" Conner agreed. He floated up into the giant zord. The others on the ground, including Kim who had by this point demorphed, smiled as they watch Conner take on the evil zord in the Triassic rover. Both fights went on.

"Look!" Melissa pointed up in the sky worriedly. Everyone followed her gaze and noticed Zeltrax's ship started to explode. And Tommy was still up there. The three girls who were the closest to him watched wide eyed with fear. Conner had joined them after taking down the other zord and was back in civilian form.

"No!" everyone screamed when it exploded for good.

"He can't be gone!" Jenna, Melissa, and Kim chorused, tears starting to form in their eyes. Hunter pulled Jenna close and comforted her.

"It's all right rangers!" a voice from behind them spoke. They all turned to see Tommy walking towards them. "I made it out!" Kim, Melissa, and Jenna tackled the black ranger in a death grip hug as the others followed them over there. When the hug broke, all three girls slapped him hard against his head, despite the fact he had the helmet on.

"Don't do that again!" all three screeched. The others, mostly the guys, winced.

"What about Zeltrax?" Ethan wondered.

"Zeltrax is gone," Tommy stated.

* * *

><p><em>Video Shoot<em>

"Well everything is all set," Trent said as he ran up to the other six teens. Hunter was accompanying them because Jenna asked him to and their relationship was a little rocky since she was turned evil, even though she didn't remember it. "Cameras ready, playback's good, all you gotta do is sing."

"Thank you guys," Kira thanked. "From now on, no more letting someone tell me what to do."

"Especially since who you are is already cool," Conner complimented.

"Looking for something Ethan?" Hunter wondering noticing the blue ranger looking around.

"I'm supposed to meet my cyber hottie today," Ethan rubbed his hands.

"Good to see you found someone," Melissa commented.

"What here?" Trent wondered.

"You can't get any better in the first date department than a music video shoot," Ethan pointed out.

"How do you know who she is?" Conner questioned.

"She's wearing a pink hat and a matching jacket," Ethan smiled. Jenna spotted her record label manager here to watch Kira perform as Jenna had suggested.

"We'll be right back guys," Jenna took off dragging Hunter with her. Melissa gaped when she noticed who they went to talk to, but then she caught onto the plan. Thankfully, none of the others followed where she went.

"Oh there she is now!" Ethan ran off and they watched where he went. He stopped behind a girl who was sitting in a chair. "Excuse me are you dreamgirl32?"

"Yes I am," the girl smiled and stood up to face him. Both their smiles faded when they saw they already knew each other. Ethan looked back at the others for help.

"I don't believe it," Trent chuckled as did they all. Jenna and Hunter rejoined them and Melissa quickly filled the two in and soon they were chuckling as well. Kira went to take her place on stage and the shooting began. Trent and Devin were filming and the others listened in the crowd. Jenna was standing next to Hunter and Pablo, filling him in on what she knew about Kira. She could tell he was listening with interest. After the shoot, Pablo walked up to Kira before she could rejoin her friends.

"Ms. Ford?" he asked.

"Yes?" Kira turned to him. She gasped when she recognized him as J. Leigh's record company manager. He began talking to her about a record deal. But seeing where she just recently made the mistake of taking one right away with the music video from earlier, she told him politely she'd think about it. She then returned to her friends.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter is the concert! Yay! The other rangers (minus Hunter and Melissa and Tommy who already know) find out Jenna is J. Leigh and Kim is FC. Ta-da!


	19. Listen to the Music Again!

**Working Together**

**Chapter 19: Listen to the Music **

**Again!**

_A/N: The concert! Probably going to be the longest chapter in this story. Both Kim and Jenna are performing this time, but Kim performs first and Jenna second. Melissa joins in for the final song as well. Songs will be listed at the end. So enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Come on Kim we don't wanna be late!" Jenna called up to the purple ranger as she finished gathering her J. Leigh costume on.

"Sorry if my disguise takes longer to put together," Kim rolled her eyes as she entered the room. "Melissa's taking care of things right?"

"Yeah she's gonna cover for us," Jenna nodded.

"Good luck to you both," Tommy wished stepping into view. He was upset he couldn't go, but he saw them in concert plenty of other times.

"Thanks Tommy," both girls chorused as they applied their make-up.

"Limo's here," Kim stated as they heard the horn beep from outside.

"Let's go then," Jenna ran out the door. Both called goodbye to Tommy and headed towards the concert.

* * *

><p><em>Stadium<em>

"So let me get this straight," Conner frowned as they all got out of Tori's van the blonde let Melissa borrow. Hunter was with them. "Jenna couldn't could come because she has a project to finish?"

"That's what she told me," Melissa rolled her eyes as they set up a few chairs. Hunter was stationed at the grill. They planned to tailgate before the show. Unfortunately, there wasn't an autograph session for them to actually meet the two stars, but then again, they already knew them without knowing it yet.

"Well she's missing out," Ethan plopped into a chair.

"How often do two great singers perform at the same concert in one night?" Trent wondered.

"Maybe we could bring her a t-shirt or something," Kira shrugged.

"I thought the others would be coming?" Hunter frowned.

"They have classes to teach," Melissa sighed. "The finals are coming up and they want to get them done as soon as possible so they're teaching extra classes."

"You guys are talking about your ninja friends right?" Conner asked. Hunter shot Melissa a confused look. She remembered he didn't know the dinos knew they were ninjas.

"His brother's Eric McKnight," Melissa cleared and Hunter nodded in understanding. "Plus they found a video diary of power ranger history so there really wasn't escaping explaining it after that."

"That makes sense," Hunter nodded.

"So how much longer until we should find our seats?" Trent changed the subject.

"Couple hours," Ethan shrugged.

"So what songs do you think they'll sing?" Kira wondered.

"All of them!" Conner stated with a huff. Melissa and Hunter chuckled.

"She can't fit all of them into one night," Hunter shook his head.

"Neither can FC," Melissa added. "More than likely they'll be singing some new songs from their new albums."

"Still doesn't hurt to think about it," Conner scoffed.

"For you it should hurt," Kira teased and sent them all into laughter. Conner was slightly offended she made a crack about him previously being a dumb jock.

"Don't worry Conner," Melissa soothed. "Tommy used to be like that too. Always forgetful."

"Really?" the other four asked.

"Completely," the brunette looked at her watch then at the crowd of people filing into the stadium. "Maybe we should go find our seats now." With that, they reloaded the van of chairs and the grill. All six headed over to the line to get in. Melissa handed the bouncer the tickets and he allowed them to pass. Melissa and Hunter were smirking all the while as the other four waited in awe. They made their way up to their seats right against the stage. Like last year, Melissa was going to join in during the last song. They were each performing a lot of songs separately and together. As the night fell, the announcer began the concert. Fans cheered as FC (Kim) came out on stage standing on a rising platform, hat on her head, headset on, hand on her hip.

"_Why would you wanna break  
>a perfectly good heart<br>Why would you wanna take  
>our love and tear it all apart now<br>Why would you wanna make  
>the very first scar<br>Why would you wanna break  
>a perfectly good heart"<em>

"Good Evening Reefside!" she greeted. "Get ready to rock because tonight there's a lot in store for you so sit back and relax and enjoy the show!" She continued the song and dance as fans cheered.

"_Maybe I should've seen the signs  
>should've seen the writing on the wall<br>And realized by the distance your eyes  
>That would never be the one to fall<br>No matter what you say  
>I still can't believe<br>That you would walk away  
>it don't make sense to me but<em>

_Why would you wanna break  
>a perfectly good heart<br>Why would you wanna take  
>our love and tear it all apart now<br>Why would you wanna make  
>the very first scar<br>Why would you wanna break  
>a perfectly good heart<em>

_It's not unbroken anymore  
>How do I get it back<br>the way it was before_

_Why would you wanna break  
>a perfectly good heart<br>Why would you wanna take  
>our love and tear it all apart now<br>Why would you wanna make  
>the very first scar<br>Why would you wanna break  
>a perfectly good heart<em>

_Why would you wanna break  
>a perfectly good heart<br>Why would you wanna take  
>our love and tear it all apart now<br>Why would you wanna make  
>the very first scar<br>Why would you wanna break  
>a perfectly good heart" <em>

The fans cheered endlessly. Kim smiled and waved to them. Once it died down, she motioned for the next song to begin. And so did she.

"_Since the day  
>they got married<br>he'd been praying  
>for a little baby<br>boy  
>Someone he could take fishing<br>throw a football and  
>be his pride and joy<br>He could already see him  
>holding that trophy<br>taking his team to state  
>But when the nurse came in<br>with a little pink blanket  
>all those big dreams changed<em>

_And now he's wrapped  
>her finger<br>she's the center of his whole world  
>and his heart belongs to that<br>sweet little beautiful wonderful  
>perfect all American girl<em>

_Sixteen short years later  
>she was falling for the<br>senior football star  
>Before you knew it<br>he was dropping passes  
>skipping practice just to<br>spend more time with her  
>The coach said<br>hey son what's your problem  
>tell me have you lost your mind<br>Daddy said you'll lose  
>your free ride to college<br>boy you better tell her  
>goodbye<em>

_And now he's wrapped  
>her finger<br>she's the center of his whole world  
>and his heart belongs to that<br>sweet little beautiful wonderful  
>perfect all American girl<em>

_And when they got married  
>and decided to have one of their own<br>she said be honest  
>tell me what you want<br>and he said  
>honey you wanna know<em>

_Sweet little beautiful  
>one just like you<br>Oh a beautiful  
>wonderful perfect<br>all American girl_

_Now he's wrapped around  
>her finger she's the center of his whole world<br>and his heart belongs to that  
>sweet little beautiful<br>wonderful perfect all American girl  
>All American girl"<em>

Melissa and Hunter stood in the crowd smiling. Hunter because it spoke of the future he hoped to have with Jenna one day. Melissa because she wanted the same with Cam, but also because she knew it's what Kim and Tommy hoped for with each other. Kim spoke some more to the crowd and sang a few more songs.

"Alright alright calm down," Kim stopped the cheers after he last song. "Unfortunately, for right now, I only have time for one more song. But I will be back later! So right now, enjoy the next song!" Music began playing again in an upbeat tone and she lightened the mood some more.

"_Do you believe magic  
>in a young girl's heart<br>how the music can free her  
>whenever it starts<br>and it's magic  
>if the music is groovy<br>it makes you feel happy  
>like an old time movie<em>

_I'll tell ya bout the magic  
>it'll free your soul<br>But it's like trying to  
>tell a stranger bout rock n roll<em>

_If you believe in magic  
>don't bother to choose<br>if it's just real music  
>or rhythm and blues<br>just go and listen  
>it'll start with a smile<br>it won't wipe off your face  
>no matter how hard you try<br>Your feet start tapping  
>and you can't seem to find<br>how you got there  
>so just blow your mind<em>

And that's when Jenna flipped onto the stage from behind and joined in for the second verse.

"_Do you believe in magic  
>Come along with me<br>We'll dance until morning  
>just you and me<br>And maybe  
>if the music is right<br>I'll meet ya tomorrow  
>so late at night<em>

_We'll go a dancing  
>baby then you'll see<br>All the magic's in the music  
>and the music's in me yeah<em>

_Do you believe in magic  
>Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul<br>Believe in the magic of rock n roll  
>Believe in the magic that can set you free<br>Ohhhhh talking about magic_

_Do you believe  
>like I believe<br>Do you believe in magic?"_

The song ended with the two girls hugging and smiling and laughing. The fans cheered endlessly. The dinos in the crowd still had little to no clue that Jenna and Kim were the two on stage. Melissa and Hunter smirked up at the two and Jenna blew her boyfriend a kiss. The crimson ranger blushed and Jenna laughed some more. Once the cheering died down, she spoke.

"You all ready to rock?" she asked. A wave of cheers responded and Kim walked back stage. "Alright I know FC had to go for right now, but I promise she will be back later. So for right now, I thought I'd sing my set. I'm going to start with a few new ones I recently wrote. Hope you enjoy." Music started up.

"_I dance around this empty house  
>Tear us down<br>throw you out  
>Screaming down the hall<br>Spinning all around and now we fall_

_Pictures framing up the past  
>You're taunting smirk behind the glass<br>This museum full of ash  
>once a tickle<br>now a rash_

_This used to be a funhouse  
>but now it's full of evil clowns<br>It's time to start the countdown  
>I'm gonna burn it down, down down<em>

_I'm gonna burn it down_

_Nine eight seven  
>six five four<br>three two one  
>fun<em>

_Echoes knocking on locked doors  
>All the laughter from above<br>I'd rather live out on the street  
>Than in this haunted memory<em>

_I've called the movers  
>Called the maids<em>

_We'll try to exorcise this place  
>drag my mattress to the yard<br>Crumble tumble house of cards_

_This used to be a funhouse  
>but now it's full of evil clowns<br>It's time to start the countdown  
>I'm gonna burn it down, down down<em>

_I'm gonna burn it down_

_This used to be a funhouse  
>but now it's full of evil clowns<br>It's time to start the countdown  
>I'm gonna burn it down, down down<em>

_I'm gonna burn it down_

_Nine eight seven  
>six five four<br>three two one  
>fun<em>

_Oh I'm crawling through the doggy door  
>My key don't fit the lock no more<br>I'll change the drapes  
>I'll break the plates<br>I'll find a new place  
>Burn this fucker down<em>

_This used to be a funhouse  
>but now it's full of evil clowns<br>It's time to start the countdown  
>I'm gonna burn it down, down down<em>

_I'm gonna burn it down_

_This used to be a funhouse  
>but now it's full of evil clowns<br>It's time to start the countdown  
>I'm gonna burn it down, down down<em>

_I'm gonna burn it down"_

The crowd cheered. Melissa and Hunter shared confused smirks. Was Jenna starting to remember something from her days as the evil ranger? They shrugged it off and decided to ask later. And by the looks of it, the other four seemed to feel that song touched that part of home as well.

"Ready for another new song?" Jenna asked and the crowd roared.

"_Grew up in small  
>And when the rain would fall down<br>I'd just stare out my window  
>Dreaming of what could be<br>And if I'd end up happy  
>I would pray<em>

_Trying hard to reach out  
>But when I tried to speak out<br>Felt like no one could hear me  
>Wanted to belong here<br>but something felt so wrong here  
>So I pray<br>I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings  
>and I'll learn how to fly<br>I'll do what it takes  
>till I touch the sky<br>And I'll make a wish  
>Take chance<br>Make a change  
>And breakaway<br>Out of the darkness  
>and into the sun<br>But I won't forget  
>all the ones that I love<br>I'll take risk  
>take a chance<br>make a change  
>and breakaway<em>

_Want to the warm breeze  
>Sleep under a palm tree<br>Feel the rush of the ocean  
>Get on board a fast rain<br>Travel on a jet plane  
>Faraway<br>And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings  
>and I'll learn how to fly<br>I'll do what it takes  
>till I touch the sky<br>And I'll make a wish  
>Take a chance<br>make a change  
>and breakaway<br>Out of the darkness  
>and into the sun<br>I won't forget  
>all the ones that I love<br>I gotta take a risk  
>take a chance<br>make a change  
>and breakaway<em>

_Building with a hundred floors  
>Swinging round revolving doors<br>Maybe I don't know  
>Where they take me<br>But gotta keep moving on  
>moving on<br>fly away  
>breakaway<em>

_I'll spread my wings  
>and I'll learn how to fly<br>though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
>I gotta take a risk<br>Take a chance  
>Make a change<br>and breakaway  
>Out of the darkness<br>and into the sun  
>But I won't forget the<br>place I come from  
>I gotta take a risk<br>take a chance_

_Make a change  
>and breakaway<br>Breakaway  
>breakaway"<em>

The crowd cheered again. And Melissa and Hunter smiled. He knew how it felt to want to fit in and trying to find where you belong, considering he was evil.

"Alright this next song," Jenna began as the cheers died out. "I wrote because I was stuck in a situation where I felt like I couldn't control myself and finally managed to find my voice and end it." There it was. Melissa and Hunter caught something. They knew she remembered being evil. Some parts of it if not all. She couldn't control the spell she was under. But she had yet to tell them what she remembered. Even something about that statement caught the other ranger's attention.

"_La la la la la la  
>every day I fight for<br>all my future some things  
>a thousand little wars<br>I have to choose between  
>I could spend a lifetime<br>earning things that I don't need  
>But that's like chasing rainbows<br>and coming home empty_

_So if you strip me  
>strip it all the way<br>If you strip me  
>What would find<br>it you strip me  
>strip it all the way<br>I'll be alright_

_Take what you want  
>steal my pride<br>build me up  
>or cut me down to size<br>shut me out  
>but I'll just scream<br>I'm only one voice in a million  
>but you ain't taking that from me<br>Oh oh no you ain't taking that from me  
>Oh oh no you ain't taking that from me<br>oh oh no you ain't taking that from me  
>oh oh no you ain't taking that from me<em>

_I don't need a microphone yeah  
>to say what I've been thinking<br>my heart is like a loudspeaker  
>that's always on eleven<em>

_And if you strip me  
>strip it all the way<br>If you strip me  
>What would find<br>it you strip me  
>strip it all the way<br>I'm still the same_

_Take what you want  
>steal my pride<br>build me up  
>or cut me down to size<br>shut me out  
>but I'll just scream<br>I'm only one voice in a million  
>but you ain't taking that from me<br>Oh oh no you ain't taking that from me  
>Oh oh no you ain't taking that from me<br>oh oh no you ain't taking that from me  
>oh oh no you ain't taking that from me<em>

_Cause when it all boils down  
>at the end of the day<br>it's what you do and say  
>That makes you who you are<br>Makes you think about it  
>think about it<br>doesn't it  
>sometimes all it takes is one voice<em>

_Take what you want  
>steal my pride<br>build me up  
>or cut me down to size<br>shut me out  
>but I'll just scream<br>I'm only one voice in a million  
>but you ain't taking that from me<br>Oh oh no you ain't taking that from me  
>Oh oh no you ain't taking that from me<br>oh oh no you ain't taking that from me  
>oh oh no you ain't taking that from me"<em>

The crowd cheered. Melissa knew there was more to do with it than just her realizing she was evil. Melissa realized it had to do with Jenna's fear when she was J. Leigh. Hunter didn't know that part yet. Nonetheless, they were all cheering.

"Time for the next song," Jenna killed the cheers. "You ready for it?" Music began again.

"_I remember years ago  
>someone told me I should take<br>caution when it comes to love  
>I did, I did<br>And you were strong and I was not  
>My illusion my mistake<br>I was careless I forgot  
>I did<br>And now when all is done  
>There is nothing to say<br>You have gone and so effortlessly  
>You have won<br>You can go ahead and tell them"_

Jenna wrote this song regarding her and Hunter's relationship during her time as an evil ranger. It was true. She was slowly starting to remember she really was evil. She just hadn't told the others yet. Hunter was strong and in a way, helped her break free. But she felt weak she couldn't break free on her own.

"_Tell them all I know now  
>Shout it from the rooftop<br>Write it on the skyline  
>All we had is gone now<br>Tell them I was happy  
>And my heart is broken<br>All my scars are open  
>Tell them what I hoped would be<br>impossible impossible  
>impossible impossible<em>

_Falling out of love is hard  
>Falling for betrayal is worst<br>Broken trust and broken hearts  
>I know I know<br>Thinking all you need is there  
>Building faith on love and words<br>Empty promises will wear  
>I know I know<br>and now when all is gone  
>There is nothing to say<br>And if you're done with embarrassing me  
>On your own you can go ahead and tell them<em>

"_Tell them all I know now  
>Shout it from the rooftop<br>Write it on the skyline  
>All we had is gone now<br>Tell them I was happy  
>And my heart is broken<br>All my scars are open  
>Tell them what I hoped would be<br>impossible impossible  
>impossible impossible<br>impossible impossible_

_Ooh impossible yeah yeah_

_I remember years ago  
>someone told me I should take<br>caution when it comes to love  
>I did<em>

"_Tell them all I know now  
>Shout it from the rooftop<br>Write it on the skyline  
>All we had is gone now<br>Tell them I was happy  
>And my heart is broken<br>All my scars are open  
>Tell them what I hoped would be<br>impossible impossible  
>impossible impossible<br>impossible impossible_

_I remember years ago  
>someone told me I should take<br>caution when it comes to love  
>I did"<em>

As expected, the crowd cheered. There was only about an hour left in the concert, and there was still the finale. Jenna, not saying anything but rather taking a sip of water, started up the music again. This one was a little more upbeat.

"_Elevator buttons and morning air  
>strangers silence makes me wanna<br>take the stairs  
>if you were here we'd laugh about<br>their vacant stares  
>but right now<br>my time is theirs_

_Seems like there's always  
>someone who disapproves<br>They'll judge it like they know  
>about me and you<br>And the verdict comes from those  
>with nothing else to do<br>The jury's out  
>my choice is you<em>

_So don't you worry your  
>pretty little mind<br>people throw rocks and things that shine  
>and life makes love look hard<br>the stakes are high  
>the waters rough<br>but this love is ours_

_You never know what people  
>have up their sleeves<br>Ghosts from your past gonna jump  
>out at me<br>Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
>But I don't care<br>And right now you're mine_

_And you say_

_So don't you worry your  
>pretty little mind<br>people throw rocks and things that shine  
>and life makes love look hard<br>the stakes are high  
>the waters rough<br>but this love is ours_

_And it's not theirs to speculate  
>if it's wrong and<br>your hands are tough but they are where  
>mine belong in<br>I'll fight their doubt and give you faith  
>with this song for you<em>

_Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
>And I love the riddles that you speak<br>and any snide remarks from my father  
>about your tattoos<br>will be ignored  
>cause my heart is yours<em>

_So don't you worry your  
>pretty little mind<br>people throw rocks and things that shine  
>and life makes love look hard<em>

_And don't you worry your  
>pretty little mind<br>people throw rocks and things that shine  
>But they can't take what's ours<br>They can't take what's ours  
>the stakes are high<br>the waters rough  
>but this love is ours"<em>

Cheers filled the stadium as usual. Could any less be expected?

"Alright I'm gonna take a small break but I'll be right back," Jenna stated. She walked off stage and the dinos began talking.

"Something seems familiar about her," Kira mused thoughtfully. Melissa and Hunter had to bite their lips to keep from saying anything.

"What are you talking about?" Conner demanded.

"What seems familiar?" Ethan frowned.

"Her voice," Kira pouted. "Don't you think it sounds like someone we know? Someone who's not here with us?" The three guys thought this over.

"There's no way she could be," Trent shook his head. "Could there?"

"Same voice, same optimistic attitude," Kira pieced together.

"Let's just see if there's something else that can prove that then," Conner scoffed as Jenna walked back on stage, smirking at them secretly. Music began once again. After this song was the finale. Melissa began fiddling with a headset but only Hunter noticed. He rolled his eyes happily knowing what the two had planned.

"_Into your head  
>into your mind<br>out of your soul  
>race through your veins<br>you can't escape  
>you can't escape<em>

_Into your life  
>into your dreams<br>out of the dark  
>sunlight again<br>you can exclaim  
>you can exclaim<em>

_Can you feel it  
>Can you feel it<br>Rushing through your hair  
>Rushing through your head<br>Can you feel it  
>Can you feel it<em>

_Don't let nobody tell you  
>your life is over<br>Be every color that you are  
>Into the rush now<br>You don't have to know how  
>Know it all before you'll try<em>

_More than you land  
>spinning around<br>Lifting your feet  
>right off the ground<br>you can't believe  
>this is happening now<em>

_Can you feel it  
>Can you feel it<br>Rushing through your hair  
>Rushing through your head<br>Can you feel it  
>Can you feel it<em>

_Don't let nobody tell you  
>your life is over<br>Be every color that you are  
>Into the rush now<br>You don't have to know how  
>Know it all before you'll try<em>

_It takes you to another place  
>imagine everything you can<br>All the colors start to blend  
>the system overloads again<em>

_Can you feel it  
>Can you feel it<br>Rushing through your hair  
>Rushing through your head<br>Can you feel it  
>Can you feel it<em>

_Don't let nobody tell you  
>your life is over<br>Be every color that you are  
>Into the rush now<br>You don't have to know how  
>Know it all before you'll try<em>

_Don't let nobody tell you  
>Don't let nobody tell you<br>Don't let nobody tell you  
>your life is over<br>Be every color that you are  
>Into the rush now<br>You don't have to know how  
>Know it all before you'll try"<em>

Cheering filled the area once more. Melissa finished setting her headset on and smirked, getting ready for her part.

"Unfortunately," Jenna pouted. "I only have time for one more song. But as promised, FC will come back out. And we both have a surprise for you guys for this song. Ready Mel? Hope you like it." Music began.

"_You act like you don't know me  
>When you see me on the street<br>Making like I turn you off  
>When I know you think I'm sweet"<em>

Kim danced her way back onto the stage and took the next verse. The fans cheered.

"_It don't have to be like that  
>I guess you're insecure<br>If you say what's on your mind  
>I am I for sure"<em>

Both sang the next part.

"_So I walk a little slower  
>And I try to catch your eye<br>Sometimes it's so hard to see  
>the good things passing by<em>

_There may never be a sign  
>No flashing neon light<br>Tellin you to make your move  
>Or when the time is right<em>

_So_

_Why not  
>Take a crazy chance<br>Why not  
>Do a crazy dance<br>If you lose the moment  
>You might lose a lot<br>So why not  
>Why not"<em>

At that moment, the brunette known as Melissa who was standing next to the dino rangers flipped up onto the stage and joined the other two. She fit right in as if they were old friends. The four dinos who didn't know gaped in shock.

"_You always dress in yellow  
>When you wanna dress in gold<br>Instead of listening to your heart  
>You do just what you're told<br>You keep waiting where you are  
>For what you'll never know<br>Let's just get into your car  
>and go baby go!"<em>

All three continued dancing and singing.

" _Why not  
>Take a crazy chance<br>Why not  
>Do a crazy dance<br>If you lose the moment  
>You might lose a lot<br>So why not  
>Why not<em>

_Oh,  
>I could be the one for you<br>Oh ya  
>Maybe yes Maybe no<br>oh  
>It could be thing to do<br>What I'm saying is you gotta  
>let me know oh" <em>

At this point, the three took separate parts of the stage high fiving fans. Kim and Jenna took the side with the dino rangers using the hands with the morphers so they got the hint. Melissa took the other side. As the two walked by, only the dinos noticed the morphers as they continued to gape. All three met back in the middle and began dancing again before continuing.

"_You'll never get to heaven  
>or even to L.A.<br>if you don't believe there's a way_

_Why not  
>Take a star form the sky<br>Why not  
>Spread your wings and fly<em>

_It might take a little  
>And it might take a lot<br>So why not  
>Why not<em>

_Why not  
>Take a crazy chance<br>Why not  
>Do a crazy dance<br>If you lose the moment  
>You might lose a lot<br>So why not  
>Why not"<em>

Cheers filled the stadium as the three left the stage. The stadium emptied of the crowds. The last to leave were four gaping dino rangers and a smirking ninja. They were surprised to see the three already at the van smiling and laughing, about their reactions no doubt. Hunter wrapped Jenna in his arms and congratulated them. The other four were still in shock. Kira recovered first.

"You're J. Leigh?" she demanded in almost a shocked yell. Thankfully, the parking lot was already nearly empty and no one really heard her.

"Yeah I am," Jenna laughed.

"And I'm FC," Kim chuckled.

"Wait you two knew?" Trent recovered next.

"Found out last year," Hunter shrugged the best he could with his tired girlfriend resting up against him.

"I knew since they first became them," Melissa stated.

"Who else knows?" Ethan wondered.

"Our fellow ninjas, Tommy, Justin, our parents," Jenna supplied.

"And now you guys," Kim completed.

"How?" Conner blinked.

"I'll tell you later at the house," Jenna nodded. They all piled back into the van. Kim, Melissa (who was driving) and Kira took the front seat. The three boys took the middle and Jenna and Hunter sat in the very back of the van. May not have been safe, but it was the only way for them all to fit.

"Which house?" Melissa called back.

"When does Tori want her van back?" Jenna smirked. Melissa chuckled and drove all the way to Blue Bay to Jenna's mansion.

* * *

><p>AN: So there's the concert. Doesn't show it but Jenna relived the story she told the ninjas of how she became J. Leigh and Kim told her tale of how she became FC.

Songs:

Perfectly Good Heart - Taylor Swift

All American Girl - Carrie Underwood

Do You Believe in Magic - Aly & Aj

Funhouse - P!nk

Breakaway - Kelly Clarkson

Strip Me - Natasha Bedingfield

Impossible - Shontelle

Ours - Taylor Swift

Why Not- Hilary Duff


	20. Tutenhawken's Curse

**Working Together**

**Chapter 20: Tutenhawken's Curse**

_A/N: So they know Jenna's secret. I can't find the episode "Disappearing Act," so next chapter will be "Fighting Spirit." So I hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p><em>Museum<em>

"Life for the kings and queens in ancient Egypt was a lot with riches and treasures beyond the imagination," the tour guide explained to the class of students. "Some of these artifacts are over four thousand years old."

"Wow look at this stuff," Kira awed. "Can you imagine what it must have been like to live back then?"

"Yeah I can," Cassidy nodded. "The Egyptians totally knew the importance of style and class so I would've fit right in."

"Whatever you say," Jenna bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"And this is a sarcophagus of the ancient pharaoh Tutenhawken," the guide continued. "He was a feared leader who was believed to have mystical powers."

"Whoa," Ethan awed as the six teens stopped on one side of the tomb. "Check out these hieroglyphics!"

"Yeah what's it say?" Conner wondered.

"Could be a curse," Melissa shrugged.

"The legend is that Tutenhawken was able to put a hex upon his enemies," the guide explained. "The exact translation is unclear. But these writings are believed to be some sort of curse."

"I gotta write this down," Ethan grinned madly as he began scribbling down the symbols.

"How did we see that coming?" Jenna snorted.

"Why?" Trent wondered.

"So I can decipher it!" Ethan snapped. "It'll be like cracking an ancient computer code."

"In other words it speaks to his inner cyber geek," Conner joked.

"Well I sure wouldn't want to be on the end of receiving one of his curses," Kira stated.

"Oh come on," Ethan scoffed. "You guys don't actually believe in that stuff do you?"

"Anything can happen Ethan," Melissa rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"So close," Ethan had his eyes glued to the laptop screen. He was translating the code he copied down from earlier and the others-minus Trent who was working and Jenna who was off with Hunter- were waiting around him. "Only a few more symbols to translate."

"Are you getting extra credit for this or something?" Conner wondered.

"He wishes," Melissa scoffed.

"It's a personal challenge," Ethan rolled his eyes. "Tutenhawken may have been the king of Egypt, but I'm the king of codes!"

"Willing to prove that?" Melissa smirked. "I'm sure my boyfriend would beat you in that field."

"Mrs. Porter said there might be a curse," Kira recalled. "Maybe you shouldn't."

"This is about technology, hard facts," Ethan shook his head. "Not about some crazy legend. I got it!"

"Cool," Conner awed. "What's it say?"

"To the defilers of my tomb, I now bestow eternal doom," the blue ranger read. "Those of you who read this first, upon you is the pharaoh's curse."

"Oh dude you're cursed!" Conner taunted. "Get away from me before it rubs off."

"Stop getting him paranoid," Melissa groaned.

"Very funny," Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Seriously though," Conner glared. "What's gonna happen? You gonna turn into a cocker spaniel or grow an extra head or something?"

"My guess is a string of bad luck," Melissa shrugged.

"These were put on the tomb to scare off grave robbers and thieves," Ethan stated. "It's all it is! Back me up here Kira?"

"Hey I said you shouldn't read it," Kira held her hands up in surrender. "Just don't blame me if all your hair falls out."

"You guys listen," Ethan sighed. "Nothing is going to happen!"

"Careful what you wish for Ethan," Melissa shook her head warningly. A small alarm went off on Ethan's laptop.

"Five thirty?" he practically yelled. He began fumbling with his laptop to put it away. "I told my mom I would pick her up at work!" the laptop crashed on the floor and short circuited. "I don't believe it."

"Your new laptop!" Kira gaped.

"My games," Ethan quivered. "My files. My life!"

"It started," Conner stated. "Tutenhawken's curse!"

"Would you quit it about the curse?" Ethan asked. "There's no such thing." He sulkily left the café.

"Whatever you say," Melissa sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace, Later<em>

"Guys listen," Ethan barged in and walked over to his friends. "I think you're right. Tutenhawken's curse is real!"

"You couldn't take a shower before coming back here?" Melissa covered her nose.

"Dude do you wanna tell us from over there?" Conner wondered. "You smell like week old fish sticks!"

"All this weird stuff has been happening to me," Ethan stated. "There's no other explanation!"

"Step through my queen," Devin waved a giant fan as Cassidy walked in dressed in ancient Egyptian clothes.

"Is she going out for another play?" Melissa frowned. Jenna was still with Hunter, since it was their one year anniversary.

"Don't you think it's a little early for Halloween Cassidy?" Kira wondered.

"You shall address me as queen Cassipatra," Cassidy walked by them and sat at a nearby table. "I can't believe I used to live like these lowly commoners."

"If Jenna was here she'd punch the girl senseless," Melissa rolled her eyes. Ethan went to talk to her.

"Cass, what's with all this?" he frowned.

"You stinketh to high heaven," she wrinkled her nose. "I find your odor most foul peasant."

"Peasant?" Ethan blinked. "Are you losing it?"

"No actually I've just found it," Cassidy shook her head. "Someone who appreciates me that is. Look at all this jewels and gold he gave me."

"People called you shallow, but I always told them they were wrong," Ethan pouted. "Looks like I was the one who was wrong." He sat down with the others.

"Don't feel bad Ethan," Kira soothed. "Cassidy will never change."

"Unless it was a miracle," Melissa smirked.

"But she was changing," Ethan protested. "This whole Cleopatra thing has got to have something to do with that pharaoh. Gotta find a way to break that curse."

"Maybe there's something we missed at the museum," Kira suggested.

"Like possibly a counter spell," Melissa grinned in realization.

"Kira, why don't you go back to the museum and see if you can find anything," Conner offered. "We'll go to Dr. O and fill him in on the situation."

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Hayley, let us know if we can help ok?" Tommy called as the red head set to work on something secret.

"So what do you think Dr. O?" Ethan yelled over the noise. "Could this curse thing be for real?"

"If there's one thing I've learned from being a ranger," Tommy began.

"Is that anything's possible," Kim finished.

"What's the big project that Hayley's working on?" Conner pointed to where the red head was working.

"I don't know," Tommy crossed his arms. "She won't even tell me."

"_Guys, we got a mad mummy in the quarry!" _Kira informed as she battled the mummy.

"We'll go help her," Melissa stated. "Call Trent, Jenna, and Hunter." The three teens morphed and left.

* * *

><p><em>Quarry<em>

"Kira you ok?" Conner asked as the other teen rangers ran onto the scene.

"What exactly is going on?" Jenna wondered.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kira nodded.

"And so am I!" Tutenhawken roared.

"What is that thing?" Hunter asked as they fell defensive.

"But how?" Kira ignored him. "I destroyed you!"

"There is only one way to destroy the great Tutenhawken!" Tutenhawken cackled. He fired at them before tackling Conner and flying off with him.

"We gotta follow him!" Ethan stated and the remaining five ran off.

* * *

><p><em>Forest<em>

"Put me down!" Conner ordered. The bird slammed him high against a tree, causing the red ranger to free fall to the ground.

"Thundermax lasers!" the other five called as they appeared in front the fallen ranger and blasted Tutenhawken. The pharaoh fly by them sending them to the ground.

"Now you will all pay!" he held out a black rope. Before anything could happen, a shock went through him and he fell, revealing Trent standing behind him.

"Want more?" the white ranger taunted.

"You shall see me again!" Tutenhawken flew away. Everyone powered down. They ran over towards Trent.

"Hey guys," he greeted.

"Thanks man," Conner thanked. "We owe you one."

"Not a problem," Trent shrugged.

"This whole thing is my fault," Ethan pouted.

"What's your entire fault?" Jenna frowned confused.

"Look, he said there's only one way to defeat him," Conner recalled.

"So we just find out what that is," Melissa agreed.

"Does this have something to do with that field trip you guys took earlier?" Hunter wondered.

"I found some more hieroglyphics t the exhibit," Kira pulled out a piece of paper. "Maybe there's a counter spell in there."

"Yeah worth a shot," Ethan took the paper.

"Well," Conner patted the boy's shoulder. "Get cracking king of codes!" The piece of paper blew out of Ethan's hands and he went after it.

"I told you Cam's the king of codes," Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Look out!" Trent yelled diving at the blue ranger as a tree branch fell over him. Trent knocked Ethan out of the way and the branch just barely missed hitting them. Everyone ran over to help them up.

"You ok?" Conner asked.

"Don't worry Ethan," Kira sighed. "You can break the curse."

"I just hope I live long enough to," Ethan whined.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Careful," Conner warned as Ethan decoded this new set of hieroglyphics. "It might be an even worse curse. Hey that rhymes!"

"Wow," Jenna rolled her eyes at the realization.

"Tutenhawken's power cannot be matched on Earth," Ethan read. "But only in the sky can you break the pharaoh's curse."

"Great," Kira grinned. "I'll just use the ptera zord to fight it."

"I think Ethan has to break the curse himself," Melissa denied.

"Makes sense where the curse is on him," Kim agreed.

"Last time I checked the tricera zord didn't have wings," Ethan pouted.

"Ethan," Hayley ran up to the group of rangers. "You are about to owe me so big time." She led them to the thing she was working on earlier. "Come look." A door opened revealing a new bike.

"Whoa check it out!" Ethan awed.

"Nice work," Tommy nodded.

"That's for me?" Ethan squeaked.

"Yep the latest technology," Hayley confirmed. "Faster than anything I have ever built."

"Reminds me of my old glider cycle," Hunter mused.

"I can see the slight resemblance," Jenna agreed.

"That is so amazing!" Ethan gushed. "It wouldn't happen to fly would it?"

"Fly?" Hayley frowned. "No."

"Hayley," Tommy spoke apologetically. "We need it to fly."

"I see," Hayley sighed. "And you couldn't have told me that before?"

"I'm gonna stay and help her," Ethan decided. A little while later, the alarms went off.

"Looks like more trouble," Kim commented as they looked at the computer screens.

"But they're not finished modifying the bike," Trent noted.

"Better hold him off as long as we can," Conner stated. The unmorphed rangers fell in formation and morphed.

* * *

><p><em>Quarry<em>

"There he is!" Conner pointed out the pharaoh. They drew their thundermax sabers – or in Trent's case his drago dagger – and fired at the creature. Tutenhawken deflected it. The rangers fell. "We gotta go super dino!"

"Super dino mode!" the six chorused. Their suits transformed and the fight continued, but they didn't fare much better. Tutenhawken fired once more sending them to the ground.

"Dam he's tough," Jenna groaned.

"At least he's easier than the wolf blades were," Melissa retorted.

"Don't remind me," Hunter snorted. Elsa appeared out of an invisaportal in front of a fallen Trent and Jenna.

"We meet again white and pink rangers," she snarled. Jenna was slightly confused. There were some things she did recall from her days as an evil ranger which the others knew, but she still didn't remember anything about Anton Mercer being Mesogog or Elsa being Randall and that stuff. The two got up and charged leaving the other four to deal with Tutenhawken. Both rangers fighting Elsa were eventually thrown back towards the others.

"Trent," Kira called as she and Conner helped him up.

"Jenna," Melissa and Hunter helped the brunette to her feet.

"It's over rangers!" Tutenhawken cackled.

"Finish them!" Elsa ordered.

"I shall!" Tutenhawken fired lasers at the rangers and they fell down once again.

"Man that was harsh!' Conner coughed.

"When did they hook up?" Kira frowned. Before anyone knew it, Tutenhawken was shot down. They all looked to see Ethan riding in on the new bike.

"Hovercraft cycle to the rescue!" he smirked.

"Go Ethan!" the six on the ground cheered.

"Hey I want one of those too!" Conner complained.

"You have the battlizer," Melissa pointed out. Ethan continued battling Tutenhawken and Elsa. Thankfully he was faring better than the others had.

"Goodbye," Tutenhawken flew overhead.

"I don't think so!" Ethan snarled as he revved the bike engine and sped off. "Hover mode, activate!" the vehicle transformed into a hovercraft so the blue ranger was flying.

"Whoa it works!" Kira awed as they watched Ethan go after the pharaoh. The two fought gracefully, firing at one another. Ethan delivered a fatal blast to the pharaoh, who exploded.

"Sometimes I just love this job," Ethan smiled. The other rangers ran over to him. "Now that was crazy."

"I'll say," Jenna pouted.

"You broke the curse!" Kira exclaimed.

"I sure hope so," Ethan agreed.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up just yet," Melissa shook her head.

"We still got that to deal with!" Hunter pointed towards where Tutenhawken regrew.

"He's back!" Trent groaned.

"Not her too!" Ethan growled as Elsa reappeared.

"I'll handle Elsa," Jenna volunteered. The others got a feeling she was starting to remember something else from her evil days. And it's true. She was remembering why she hated Elsa so much.

"I'll help," Trent nodded. "You guys take care of that." The two rangers fought off the minion as the others handled Tutenhawken.

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"Oh and it's another victory for team red," Conner smirked as he, Kira, and Melissa just won against Ethan and Jenna at foosball, again. "Sorry man."

"I'm just glad that stupid curse is broken," Ethan sighed. "That was brutal."

"Speaking of brutal," Kira nodded towards the door.

"Well at least she looks back to normal," Melissa shrugged.

"I'm still confused on what did happen earlier," Jenna grumbled as Ethan went to talk to the blonde.

* * *

><p>AN: Finally managed to get this chapter out. Wow. Took me longer to write because I was working on my story "Fire Power." After today I won't be able to post until Friday afternoon. Might update another one of my stories I haven't in a while.


	21. Disappearing Act

**Working Together**

**Chapter 21: Disappearing Act**

_A/N: So sorry it's taken me this long to get it out, but I was at camp. Anyway, the YouTube channel I got videos of this season for was taken down, so I had to find this episode somewhere else. But I hope you enjoy anyways. I might embarrass Hunter a little bit, but I'm not good with romantic scenes. Tommy and Kim will be together after Fighting Spirit, but it's a secret from the others. I'm in a dilemma. For this story, by the end of it, should I make it Kira/Conner or Kira/Trent? The more I read of Kira/Conner, the more I like that pairing. The more I read Kira/Trent, the more I like that pairing. I just don't know which one to do. Leave your choice in the comments please! I've decided to skip chapters after fighting spirit and go right into "Thunder Storm," and then from there go to "House of Cards" and finish to the end. Really, I just want this story over with so I can get on with the sequel that takes place during Mystic Force. _

_So here's the lineup:_

_Chapter 22 – Fighting Spirit_

_Chapter 23- Thunder Storm _

_Chapter 24: House of Cards_

_Chapter 25: Test of Trust Part 1_

_Chapter 26: Test of Trust Part 2_

_Chapter 27: Thunder Struck Part 1_

_Chapter 28: Thunder Struck Part 2_

* * *

><p><em>Reefside High<em>

"So how was your date with Hunter last week?" Melissa wondered. Last week Jenna and Hunter celebrated their one year anniversary of being a couple. Unfortunately, it was ruined when the ancient pharaoh Tutenhawken entered the picture and decided to attack the city. Right now the twins, Kira, Conner, and Trent were following Ethan and Cassidy who were making plans for a date slightly ahead of them. "You never told me how it went."

"I'll have to tell you later," Jenna shrugged. "I don't need these guys teasing Hunter for being a romantic sap."

"And just by knowing that I can tell something in there is embarrassing," Melissa smirked as they caught up to the blue ranger who was now walking alone.

"What was I thinking?" Ethan pouted as Conner patted the boy on the shoulder.

"First date jitters?" Trent asked.

"I wouldn't know," Ethan whined. "This is my first date ever."

"No way," Conner shook his head.

"I think it's sweet," Kira cooed.

"When you get hard drive with 512 Meg portable backup it sweet," Ethan scoffed. "This is pure torture!"

"Dude don't sweat," Conner rolled his eyes. "We'll put you through dating boot camp. When you're finished you'll be Cassidy and Casanova!"

"Let the boy breathe a little Conner," Melissa shook her head.

"You have nothing to worry about Ethan," Jenna assured the boy. As the others continued walking she stopped short. She narrowed her eyes and turned her head to search the grounds.

"J you coming?" Melissa called.

"Yeah," she snapped back around. Yet, she just couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching her.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Well, I guess slime really does pay," Tommy finished speaking as the teen rangers, minus Hunter who was teaching ninjas at the moment, gathered behind the three adults.

"This is crazy, but it just might work," Hayley agreed.

"Anything's worth a shot," Kim nodded.

"So what's the emergency?" Conner wondered.

"Hey guys," Tommy greeted. "Hayley thinks she can demorph me."

"That's great," all the teens chorused in happiness.

"How?" Kira questioned.

"With a little help of this slime," Hayley explained. "It might work as a synthesizing agent that I think can help bring Tommy back to his normal self." Kim helped Tommy get set in the machine as Hayley prepared the device. The teens stood by watching.

"So this might actually work?" Jenna frowned, confused.

"Ok," Hayley ignored her and turned to Tommy. "I've inputted your molecular structure and DNA information. Now to add the slime," she set the goop in place.

"I hope this works," Kim sighed as she stood next to the teens.

"You're not the only one," Tommy agreed.

"Good luck Dr. O," Ethan called.

"Catch ya on the flipside," Tommy stated. The twins shared knowing smirks and bit back chuckles.

"Thomas James Oliver that's my line and you know it!" Kim growled. The other four dinos stared at her in confusion.

"System activated," Hayley flipped the switch and backed away. They all stood and watched as Tommy was covered in slime and disappeared from sight.

"What's going on?" Conner asked.

"Please tell me this kind of thing only happens him," Melissa sighed.

"He's gone," Kira gasped.

"The towel," Kim pointed to where the object was now floating.

"Dr. Oliver?" Conner called out. "Are you there?"

"Yeah I'm here," Tommy spoke."Hayley, any guesses to what's going on?"

"Looks like the slime made your dino power of invisibility kick into overdrive," Hayley frowned.

"Great," Tommy groaned. "I got my body back but now no one can see it!"

"An invisible science teacher," Ethan mused with a goofy grin upon his face. "That is so totally graphic novel!"

"Glad you find it funny Ethan," Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Why does this stuff always happen to you Tommy?" Jenna shook her head.

"Is there anything you can do?" Kira wondered. No one noticed Tommy move behind them.

"This is a tough one," Hayley sighed. "I have no idea how to counteract that agent."

"Don't worry Dr. Oliver," Trent assured. "We'll figure it out."

"Guys, over here," Tommy stated from behind them. They all turned to see the towel still floating. "There's nothing you can do right now. Hayley, Kim and I will work on it."

"I guess now is a good time to give Ethan his makeover," Conner smirked.

"But…" Ethan started to protest as the teens pushed him out.

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"Definitely not," the twins chorused as the three girls began Ethan's first part of the dating boot camp: finding something to wear. So far nothing they found had worked. Once they finished, Conner showed him how to dance, which was rather amusing to watch. And finally, with everyone watching, Trent showed him how to act on the date. And that itself was pretty amusing. Currently, the blue ranger was being shown how to serve the drinks.

"Well I think our work here is done," Conner nodded, somewhat satisfied.

"You think you're ready?" Kira wondered.

"Yeah I'm feeling pretty good," Ethan breathed. He got up and headed for the door. "I can do this." He stopped and turned back. "I can't do this. I can't. Can't do it!"

"Relax Ethan," Melissa soothed.

"Just be yourself," Jenna added.

"Right," Ethan nodded. "Be myself," he got up and started for the doors again.

"Oh you lucked out," Conner scoffed as their communicators went off.

* * *

><p><em>Downtown<em>

"Giant thorny thing," Conner pointed as the five rangers got off the raptor cycles. "Looks about right. Hey! Didn't your mother teach you to play nice with others?"

"I'll show you what she taught me!" the monster growled and the rangers charged. Before they could get anywhere, he wrapped them in some sort of green binding.

"Alright now what?" Kira sighed as they all struggled. They managed to grab hold of their blasters and fired, breaking free of their binds. Conner pulled out the tyrano staff and rushed. He was thrown back and the others ran to help him. The monster set down a purple giant golf ball.

"Think I'll try out my swing," he mused as he used the tyrano staff like a golf club.

"This is so not good," Jenna pouted.

"Look out!" Melissa yelled as the giant ball split into five and hit each of the rangers. The monster disappeared.

"Oh man," Ethan groaned getting up. "I'm late for my date!"

"Good luck!" the other four called after him.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"This is going to be fun," Jenna grinned as the rangers all sat around the computer to watch Ethan's date, which they hooked up cameras to do so. Even Hunter was there.

"But was it a good idea to spy on him?" the blonde wondered, hoping their teammates never did that to them.

"It's only cause it's his first date Hunter," Melissa explained. "We wanted to make sure it went well."

"My man," Conner smiled as Ethan was complimented. "Making some big points there."

"Aw how cute is he?" Kira awed.

"So far so good," Trent watched.

"Looks like I'm not the only excellent teacher around here," Tommy stood and took a sip of his water bottle before walking away.

"And you would know all about that," Kim snickered.

"_This is a perfect day for a picnic," _Cassidy smiled. _"Don't you just love being outside in the fresh air?"_

"_I guess it's ok," _Ethan shrugged. _"I spend most of my time indoor gaming."_

"_Gaming?"_

"_Video games online. The other day I was playing this one, Battle Station extreme, and I was up against all these other players and they had way more weapons than me."_

"No!" Conner groaned. "I specifically told him not to go into geek mode!"

"_Then I hacked into security and busted right through their force field!" _Ethan grinned. _"But I bet you don't wanna hear about any of that stuff."_

"_No it's really…interesting," _Cassidy struggled. _"Speaking of games, I'm covering the big playoff on Saturday. You gonna go?"_

"_I'm not big on basketball."_

"_Football."_

"_Oh right sorry." _Ethan paused. He picked up the glass. _"Hey how about some sparkling cider?" _he accidentally spilled it over her.

"This isn't going to end well," Jenna shook her head.

"Don't sound so sure," Melissa rolled her eyes.

"He's having a complete meltdown," Conner sighed.

"This is so sad to watch," Trent hung his head.

"Dr. O is there anything we can do to help him?" Kira wondered.

"I think he already is," Kim pointed at the screen noticing a candle light up.

"It's disgusting when he gets like that," Jenna shuddered.

"I think it's sweet," Kim cooed.

"You would," Melissa smirked knowingly. Kim cursed under her breath.

"Kim why don't you two just grow up and admit you still have feelings for each other?" Jenna practically demanded.

"The key is getting him to admit it first," Kim smirked as they spotted a bouquet land next to the boy.

"I think Ethan might be getting a little help," Kira smiled.

"You think?" Conner scoffed. As the two stood to dance, tyranodrones crashed the party.

"Why does that always happen?" Hunter wondered.

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"So now can you tell me how yours and Hunter's anniversary date went?" Melissa begged. They finished the battle earlier than they normally would, which they were thankful for. Ethan, Kira, and Conner were talking at a separate table because Melissa dragged her twin away from them just to hear about the date.

"Why do you want to know so much about it anyway?" Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Because I do!" Melissa pouted. "Just tell me!"

"Fine…"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p><em>Beach<em>

"This is beautiful," Jenna sighed happily as she leaned against Hunter and looked out into the ocean. It was midday and the beach was empty except for the two of them. Today was their one year anniversary and Hunter set up this special date with her. To her, his romantic side was sweet, but to others, it was kind of creepy. No one, especially Blake, thought the brooding idiot could be romantic. They all thought that him dating Jenna must have caused it because no other girl made him that way.

"Not as much as you are," he complimented. Right now he was in his romantic mode. And in his overprotective mode. Ever since her stunt as an evil ranger, he never wanted to leave her side. Of course, he knew as long as she was around one of the others, she was safe, but he still didn't completely trust Trent. Just enough to work as a team with him. And he felt bad that it was still his fault she was turned evil. Yet he couldn't help feeling guilt for being glad she barely remembered being evil. She did remember some things and did share what she did remember when she did.

"You're too much," Jenna giggled and blushed.

"Shall we eat?" he wondered.

"Men and food," Jenna shook her head but smiled as she reached into the picnic basket and pulled out the sandwiches he made. Apparently he had gotten better at cooking. Both dug into the sandwiches and talked and laughed. Their date was turning out go better than expected.

"I got something for you," Hunter smirked as he grabbed a guitar, which to Jenna's shock, she didn't know he could play. Sure she knew he could rap thanks to when he was on Totally Talented last year, but play guitar?

"You didn't have to get me something," she pouted.

"But I wanted to," he insisted. He began strumming the guitar in a beautiful melody. Then, he began singing. Not rapping, but _singing. _And he wasn't half bad either.

"_And as I look into your eyes  
>I see an angel in disguise<br>Sent from God above  
>for me to love<br>to hold and idolize_

_And as I hold your body near  
>I'll see this month through to a year<br>And then forever on  
>Till life is gone<br>I'll keep your loving near_

_And now I've finally found my way  
>To lead me down this lonely road<br>All I have to do  
>Is follow you<br>to lighten off my load_

_You treat me like a rose  
>You give me room to grow<br>You shone the light of love on me  
>And gave me air so I can breathe<br>You open doors that close  
>In a world where anything goes<br>You give me strength so I stand tall  
>Within this bed of earth<br>Just like a rose_

_And when I feel like hope is gone  
>You give me strength to carry on<br>Each time I look at you  
>There's something new<br>To keep our loving strong_

_I hear you whisper in my ear  
>All of the words I long to hear<br>Of how you'll always be  
>here next to me<br>to wipe away my tears_

_And now I've finally found my way  
>To lead me down this lonely road<br>All I have to do  
>Is follow you<br>to lighten off my load_

_You treat me like a rose  
>You give me room to grow<br>You shone the light of love on me  
>And gave me air so I can breathe<br>You open doors that close  
>In a world where anything goes<br>You give me strength so I stand tall  
>Within this bed of earth<br>Just like a rose_

_And though the seasons change  
>Our love remains the same<br>You face the thunder  
>When the sunshine turns to rain<br>Just like a rose_

_You treat me like a rose  
>You give me room to grow<br>You shone the light of love on me  
>And gave me air so I can breathe<br>You open doors that close  
>In a world where anything goes<br>You give me strength so I stand tall  
>Within this bed of earth<br>Just like a rose_

_You give me strength so I stand tall  
>Within this bed of earth<br>Just like a rose"_

When he finished, Jenna had tears in her eyes. She flung herself at the crimson ranger and wrapped her arms tightly around him. He set the guitar down and hugged her tightly back and kissed her forehead. "Happy anniversary," he wished.

"Happy anniversary," Jenna kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he pulled her closer. It was a beautiful moment. Right up until their communicators went off.

* * *

><p><em>End Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>"No offense but he's really scary when he acts all romantic," Melissa shuddered.<p>

"He is not!" Jenna gaped. "And after we defeated Tutenhawken, he gave me a necklace with a dragon on it." She fiddled with the chain around her neck and showed her twin the jewel attached to it.

"That's pretty," Melissa admired. "But he seriously sang and he was good?"

"Surprised me too," Jenna chuckled. The two noticed Conner and Kira and Trent make their way over to them. "What's going on guys?"

"Giving Cassidy and Ethan some time to talk," Conner smirked.

"He's going to end it before it gets too far," Kira elaborated as they took seats.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it took me long to post it. This series has total eight stories so far.

Should this story end with:

Conner/Kira

Or

Trent/Kira?

Vote in the reviews!

Song is "Like a Rose" by A1


	22. Fighting Spirit

**Working Together**

**Chapter 22: Fighting Spirit**

_A/N: Some parts are based on this episode. A part with last chapter has to deal with this one. So what will Jenna find? Scenes with Jenna in them are during monster fights. Something happens leaving Jenna hospitalized. Basically, it's a huge twist._

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"I'm coming I'm coming!" Jenna called down as she headed down the steps. Tommy was in the lab where he spent most of his time since he was invisible, so Jenna and Melissa had to answer the door whenever someone came over. But who would be coming over at two in the morning? Yawning, Jenna yanked the door open to reveal a couple of cops. "Can I help you officers?"

"Is there a Jenna Oliver here?" the taller of the two wondered.

"That would be me," Jenna nodded. "Can I help you?"

"You are under arrest for armed robbery," the other one handcuffed her.

"Armed robbery?" she frowned confused. "I would never commit an armed robbery!"

"Ma'am, we have an eye witness who said he saw you commit the crime and shoot a bystander," the tallest stated. "He also managed to give us the license plate of the getaway car which we traced back to here."

"But I swear I didn't do anything!" Jenna protested. "Search the place for the merchandise but I'm telling you I didn't commit the crime!" Deciding to take her up on that offer, the two searched the place. The tall one walked upstairs to search her room and the other one searched the first floor.

"Found it," the tall one walked down the stairs, bag of stolen items in hand. Jenna gaped in shock. This was not happening to her again! The officers escorted her to the car where she continued protesting.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Sup Hayley," Ethan called as he, Kira, and Conner walked in to find the three females, no Hunter or Jenna. "Where's Dr. O?"

"Yeah not that we'd be able to see him if he was here," Kira added.

"Hey guys," Tommy called from where he was working out. Everyone noticed the two brunettes glaring at the black ranger.

"I will never get used to that," Kira shook her head.

"Hey Dr. O," Conner stepped forward slightly. "No offense but, what's the point of building your biceps if nobody's going to see them?" Tommy got up and wiped his face with a towel.

"That's the reason why I called you here," he rolled his eyes. "Hayley found a way to bring me back to normal."

"No you just want to commit suicide," Melissa scoffed, earning confused glares from the three other teens in the room.

"It's too risky Tommy," Kim agreed.

"Tommy I told you," Hayley stepped forward. "I think the remoleculizer may make you visible again, but I haven't found a power source strong enough for it yet."

"I've been thinking about that," Tommy picked up a small box. "Maybe we should use this."

"Now you've really gone suicidal," Melissa gasped after looking at the box's contents.

"Are you nuts?" Kim demanded.

"Now way forget it," Hayley denied.

"We gotta try something," Tommy stated. "My dino gem is the most powerful source of energy we have."

"Powerful being the operative word," the girls, minus Kira, echoed.

"I have no idea how your body will react to it," Hayley added. "It's way too risky."

"Hayley we don't have a choice," Tommy concluded.

* * *

><p><em>Reefside Police Station<em>

"I'm telling you I have nothing to do with this!" Jenna yelled as the two officers who arrested her walked away. God how she wished she knew someone who worked here that knew her secrets. She was currently in a holding cell waiting to be questioned. Why did she get the feeling this wasn't going to end well?

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Ok," Tommy sighed as he lay on a medical table and Hayley covered him with a blanket. "I'm ready."

"For the record I still think this is a bad idea," Hayley snorted.

"And for the record, I agree with her," Kim and Melissa chorused as they placed the electrodes on the man.

"Don't worry I'll be fine," Tommy assured them.

"See you soon Dr. O," Ethan hoped. "Literally I hope." Hayley set up the machine.

"Initiating sequence," she flipped the machine on and stepped back. Tommy's heart began beating fast. His breathing picked up.

"Is everything ok?" Kira wondered.

"It's overloading," Melissa stated as she noticed the machine spark.

"The energy insinuator shut down," Hayley explained. "He's receiving full charge." The machine short circuited causing the rangers to flinch away. Hayley cautiously switched it off and it sparked a final time. "His dino gem's destroyed." They all moved to the table where the paleontologist lay, looking dead but visible.

"Tommy?" Melissa called. He didn't respond.

"Tommy can you hear me?" Kim tried. Again there was no response.

* * *

><p><em>Reefside Hospital<em>

"What's wrong with him Doctor?" Hayley asked as the team, minus Jenna, stood around the bed. Melissa was trying to reach her twin.

"I have no idea Hayley," the doctor replied. "Well his vitals are stable but his brain patterns are wildly erratic."

"Can you get him out of it?" Kira wondered.

"We're trying but he's not responding to anything," he answered.

"But he's gonna be ok right?" Ethan hoped.

"I'm not gonna lie to you," the doctor began. "The longer he stays like this the more at risk he is."

"Thanks Dr. Walsh," Kim thanked as the man left the room.

"Any luck getting a hold of Jenna?" Hunter wondered.

"She's not answering anything," Melissa sighed.

"_Breaking News," _a news report appeared on screen. _The city is under attack by a terrifying creature." Citizens are advised to stay indoors until further notice."_

"We'll stay with him," Hayley indicated her, Kim, and Melissa.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Conner nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Police Station<em>

"How many times do I have to tell you people I didn't do anything?" Jenna groaned as she was being questioned about the robbery. Officer Harland, who seemed much nicer than the two who arrested her, was questioning the brunette.

"It's just formality," Harland assured her. "Now where you anywhere near the mall yesterday?"

"No I wasn't," Jenna shook her head annoyed.

"Where were you then?" she pressed.

"At school," Jenna answered. "Then I went to the cybercafé, and then I went home."

"And you're positive you have no idea how anything ended up in your possession?"

"None whatsoever."

"I see. Do you have any personal enemies that could have framed you?"

'_Besides Mesogog and his goons, no I can't think of any,' _Jenna thought. "Not that I know of."

"And this happened before where you were framed, is that correct?"

"Yeah it's true."

"I'll be right back," Officer Harland got up and left the room, leaving the brunette to think of ways to kill whoever framed her.

* * *

><p><em>Reefside Hospital<em>

"Any news Doctor?" Hayley wondered. The rangers had returned without their powers. Now the only teammates with powers were Kim, Melissa, and Jenna, wherever the hell she was. Hunter had been trying to get a hold of her. "Is there anything you can tell us?"

"I'm sorry Hayley," Dr. Walsh shook his head. "No change."

"I wish there was something we could do," Kira sighed. "I feel completely helpless." That got Melissa thinking.

"Dr. Oliver's pretty tough Kira," Conner nodded. "I mean, he gave me a c minus on my term paper."

"He was being generous," the teen girls smirked.

"Kim," Melissa whispered to the elder brunette. "I think I know what might help."

"What?" Kim turned to her and the two began whispering. Melissa informed Kim of her plan but before she could do anything, the news interrupted them.

"_Breaking news!" _the commentator spoke. _"The monster is back!"_

"I knew he would be back," Ethan bit his lip.

"There's nothing we can do about it," Trent shrugged.

"_Where are the power rangers?" _the TV asked. Kim, sighing, placed her hand on Tommy's forehead and closed her eyes, concentrating. Everyone else was paying attention to the new report to not notice what she was doing. Soon a soft pink glow encircled her and Tommy began to glow a soft white. Only Melissa noticed and smiled. Her plan was working.

"_Again I ask," _the TV commentator spoke again. _"Where are the power rangers?"_

"That's it," Melissa huffed. "You guys can stay here and watch this but I can't." She started to head out.

"But we don't have our powers," Conner stopped her. "We'll be killed!"

"We may not be power rangers," Melissa began. "But we still have power. The power to help people. We're rangers, powers or not and it's still our job to help protect the city. Besides, would you rather have a million people die because we weren't there to save them, or have yourself die knowing you made a difference and protected innocent people?" She left the room with Hunter hot on her tail still trying to reach Jenna.

"Hold up," Ethan called as the other four thought it over and agreed.

"We're going with you!" Kira added.

"You don't stand a chance without your powers," Hayley restated.

"That wouldn't stop Dr. O," Ethan noted. "It's not gonna stop us!"

* * *

><p><em>Police Station<em>

"_Lean on me  
>When you're not strong<br>and I'll be your friend  
>I'll help you carry on<br>For it won't be long  
>till I'm gonna need<br>somebody to lean on_

_You just call on me brother  
>when you need a hand<br>we all need somebody  
>to lean on<br>I just might have a problem  
>That you'd understand<br>we all need somebody  
>to lean on<em>

_Lean on me  
>When you're not strong<br>And I'll be your friend  
>I'll help you carry on<br>For it won't be long  
>till I'm gonna need<br>Somebody to lean on_

_I said for it won't be long  
>till I'm gonna need somebody<br>to lean on"_

Since it's been over an hour since the officer left her in the questioning room, Jenna thought she'd work on and sing a song. When were they going to release her from this hell hole? She had battles to get to and people to save! She hasn't been able to answer her communicator of phone because the room is monitored, so they would've gotten suspicious. A few more minutes of boredom and Officer Harland walked in.

"You're free to go," she spoke. "They're bringing in the real culprit now."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to see who it is to give them a piece of my mind," Jenna asked.

"I'll bring her in," Harland nodded. She returned a minute later with the prisoner, already handcuffed and looking pissed. She left the two be and stayed close to monitor. Jenna could only gape.

"L…Lor…Loretta?" she choked out. Loretta Jackson. One of Jenna's few friends from Angel Grove she lost contact with after a few years of being J. Leigh.

"Surprised?" the black haired girl snarled.

"You're the one who's been framing me?" Jenna demanded to know.

"Yes I am," Loretta rolled her eyes, thinking that'd be obvious.

"Why?" Jenna wondered. "How could you do this?"

"Easy," Loretta smirked evilly. "You stole my job. I was supposed to become famous and you take the opportunity that belonged to me!"

"Pablo asked me and not you and you know it!" Jenna retorted. "If he wanted you to become a singer, he would've asked you!"

"But you ruined my chances of even getting that job by accepting it!" Loretta yelled. "So me and Jarrod came up with a plan to get what we both wanted!" Jarrod Jackson. Loretta's twin brother and apparently partner in crime. He had a major crush on Melissa and was always asking her out.

"There are plenty of other chances out there!" Jenna pointed out as both girls stood. Loretta, little to Jenna's knowledge and the cops, held a switch blade behind her back. Sure she was handcuffed, but that didn't mean she still couldn't fight.

"You got everything," she growled. "The plan was to frame you and have you arrested and it work perfectly. Your sister would be upset and Jarrod would be there to comfort her enough to make her fall in love with him. And me? Well Pablo would be looking for a replacement which is where I'd step in. He'd love my singing much better than yours and sign me instantly. Then I would get everything and Jarrod would have your sister!"

"You know there are other ways to deal with this," Jenna stated as she backed away slightly. Loretta was stepping closer to her, looking ready to kill. Jenna wasn't afraid, but where the girl was known for her anger issues and no one stood a chance against her when she was angry, so the brunette was just taking safety measures and edging towards the door to make a quick escape if need be.

"I can think of one right now," Loretta growled and lunged. She swung around and the switch blade she carried sliced through Jenna's side, sending the brunette clutching her side in pain and landing on the ground with a thud. Upon hearing it, Officer Harland with a few other officers opened the door. Two of the four tended to the brunette and focused on getting her to the hospital while the other two removed Loretta's switch blade from her and dragged the prisoner out.

"We need medical service in question room three stat!" Harland ordered as she and the accompanying officer pressed towels to Jenna's side, trying to hold back as much blood from leaving as possible.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Ok let me get this straight," Ethan started slowly as all the rangers, minus Jenna who they have yet to hear from and they were starting to get worried, were gathered in the lab. Tommy was completely back to normal thanks to some help from Kim. "Three of your old ranger powers came to you in your dream?"

"And you had to fight them to get your life back?" Conner added.

"This is awesome!" Ethan gaped. The teens began firing questions rapidly.

"Guys," Tommy stopped the chatter. "I just wanna thank you guys from the bottom of my heart. For hanging in there with me through all of this. It was tough, but you guys came through. It means a lot to me."

"He's right," Hayley nodded.

"You guys should be really proud of yourselves," Kim agreed.

"Are you crying?" Ethan turned to the red ranger when he heard the boy sniffle and the phone go off. Kim went to go answer it.

"No," Conner lied causing the others to chuckle and roll their eyes. "We're just really glad to have you back Dr. O."

"Ok we'll be right there," Kim hung up the phone and held a look of fear on her face.

"Kim?" Melissa called. "Something wrong?"

"Jenna's in the hospital," Kim let out a sigh. Everyone's eyes widened in fear and Hunter felt his heart sink. "I didn't catch the whole thing, but somehow she was stabbed and taken there before she lost too much blood."

"We better get over there," Tommy ordered and everyone, Hayley included, fled the lab.

* * *

><p><em>Reefside Hospital<em>

"Is she alright?" Kira asked as the group approached the door to Jenna's hospital room and heard loud mumbling rants.

"We believe so," Dr. Yung nodded. "But ever since she woke up an hour ago, she's been rambling nonstop about suing someone, wanting revenge, and plans for killing someone. We think it could be a side effect from the amount of blood she lost." Everyone paused outside the door and frowned. Their Jenna wanting to kill someone who wasn't an alien or freakish monster? They never heard such a thing. Dr. Yung opened the door to let them in and so they did. He shut the door leaving them be. Hunter ran to Jenna's side and carefully hugged her so he wouldn't injure her wound more, even though it was stitched up. The others all circled around her bed and she didn't even seem to notice them. She just continued her ranting.

"Jenna?" Melissa called. "Jenna are you there?"she shook her twin. Jenna blinked a few times and snapped out of her trance like manner. She looked around noticing everyone was there and Hunter was latched onto her side.

"Oh hey guys," she greeted, sounding a little tired, confused, angry, and scared. "What's going on?"

"You tell us," Conner shrugged.

"We finish battle only to hear you're in the hospital and we haven't been able to reach you all day," Kim elaborated.

"So what's going on?" Ethan finished.

"Got framed for another damn armed robbery at the mall," Jenna grumbled angrily.

"So that's why you didn't answer your phone or communicator," Kira realized. "You were in the police station where they monitor everything."

"Exactly," the brunette on the bed nodded.

"So how did you get stabbed?" Hunter wondered, the want for revenge clear in his voice.

"They took me in to question me," Jenna continued. "The officer left for about an hour or so only to come back and tell me they found the real culprit. I, stupidly, ask to see who it is to give them a piece of my mind. Worst idea I ever had."

"Why?" Trent interrupted. "Who was it?" Jenna turned to her twin.

"Loretta Jackson," she spoke. That name seemed to cause Melissa and Tommy to tense up. Both knew the girl well.

"She did this to you?" the other brunette gasped. "She's responsible for framing and stabbing you? How?"

"I didn't believe it was her, so she starts explaining herself," Jenna went on. "I didn't know she had a switchblade on her the cops didn't find, but she was handcuffed so she couldn't aim high. She starts explaining her and Jarrod's plan for her to get my career and to get you to fall for Jarrod and next thing I know, I'm on the ground losing consciousness."

"Why didn't you fight back?" Conner wondered.

"Wouldn't have stood a chance," Tommy answered. "Why did you two even hang out with her anyway?"

"She basically threatened us to be her friends," Melissa shrugged. "We didn't say no because it would've angered her and she would've killed us."

"She's that bad?" Hayley frowned.

"When we first met her in first grade, a lot of eighth graders and freshmen were scared of her," Jenna yawned. Dr. Yung came back into the room.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over," she apologized. "I'm afraid you must leave." They all said their goodbyes and the only ones who got permission to stay were Tommy, Kim, Melissa, and Hunter since they were the closest to the girl. All the others had to leave. It didn't take long for the small group to fall asleep, Hunter curled next to his girlfriend and the others in dozing off in the chairs.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow. Lots of twists here. Next chapter is the Ninja Storm/Dino Thunder team up.

Song is "Lean on Me."

Which pairing should it be by the end of this story?

Conner/Kira

Trent/Kira

Vote in reviews please!


	23. Thunder Storm Part I

**Working Together**

**Chapter 23: Thunder Storm**

**Part I**

_A/N: Time for the team up! This takes place about a month later and Jenna is fully healed. As I said, quite a few chapters will be skipped because I really want to get to the sequel. So only about five more chapters left. Jenna hasn't remembered anything else from her evil ranger days and won't until the last second in the next chapter. _

_Song is "Halo" by Beyonce and it refers to Jenna and Hunter's relationship during her time as an evil ranger and Hunter still being able to see the good in her._

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"Trent," Kira nudged the white ranger as the two sat studying on the couch. She noticed a boy at the counter wearing navy thinking he looked familiar. A lot had happened in the past month. Zeltrax reappeared while Conner was trying to impress a girl. A lava monster disrupted Ethan's video game competition. And they finally destroyed the white ranger clone and regained the drago and Stega zords. "Does that guy at the bar look familiar to you?"

"You mean the one in the blue hat?" Trent looked up. "Not really. Why?"

"I'm sure I've seen him before," Kira squinted.

"Well go ask," Trent scoffed.

"I'm not just gonna go up to some guy I don't know," Kira declined.

"Ok can we get back to studying?" Trent hoped. Kira couldn't stop staring. "It's driving you crazy isn't it?" She nodded. "Go ask," he urged. She placed the book down on the coffee table and walked up to the boy.

"Hey," she asked. "Do we know each other?"

"I don't think so," the guy shook his head. "I'm Blake. This is Jessie."

"You just look so familiar to me," Kira apologized.

"Do you follow motocross?" Blake asked taking off his hat.

"No why is that what you do?" Kira wondered. A random kid came up to the boy asking for an autograph. Blake signed the paper and gave the kid his hat before heading towards the foosball table, Kira following. "Ok so you're famous for riding a motorcycle?"

"Don't be so surprised," Blake scoffed.

"No it's just I didn't know you could be famous for that," Kira shook her head.

"Why don't you come see for yourself?" Blake offered. "Nationals are this week at Reefside Annex Park. Bring some friend's I'll get you passes."

"You asking me out?" Kira frowned confused.

"No it's nothing like that," Blake chuckled. "Look. Part of being a rider is spreading the word. I've got people coming up I would've never known. I promise you you'll totally be into it."

"Ok," Kira agreed.

"Here you go," Jessie handed her the passes.

"Thanks," she took them and smiled at the two before heading back over to Trent. The two resumed their studying. Jenna and Melissa entered the café and headed for the counter when Jenna caught something out of the corner of her eye. She nudged her twin and nodded in the direction of what she saw. They shared smirks before making their way over to the foosball table and grabbing pads of paper. Putting on their best crazed fan faces, they began their act.

"Oh my god! You're Blake Bradley!" Jenna gushed.

"We're such huge fans!" Melissa added. Blake was smiling listening to them and not taking his eyes off the game he was in the middle of, so he didn't notice the twins. "Can we have your autograph?"

"Not a problem," the former navy ranger paused the game and signed each of the pads of papers. Finished with that he restarted the game. Sharing another smirk, the twins put of frown faces and whacked Blake with the paper he just autographed. "Ow!"

"That's what you get for not telling your sisters you were coming to town!" Jenna scolded. That's when Blake looked up and noticed the two.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming to town?" Melissa pouted.

"Slipped my mind that you two lived here," Blake shrugged and hugged them. "You guys gonna come watch the race?"

"Can't," Jenna shook her head. "Catching up with the guys at the academy. Haven't seen them since before I went evil."

"I can stay," Melissa nodded. "We do have a lot to catch up on later though."

"That's for sure," Blake agreed. His watch beeped. "Well I gotta go practice. See you two later!" he left the shop and the twins burst out laughing at their act earlier.

* * *

><p><em>Wind Ninja Academy<em>

A group of ninja students ran through the woods to begin training. They stopped in a clearing and the three Senseis entered. One for each element. Two male one female, battle ready. Each ripped off their masks to reveal Shane, Tori, and Dustin. The group of ninjas charged and each former ranger took on a small group. Shane used some air attacks on his group. Tori used water moves. And Dustin used his power over Earth. Their fighting skills were helped by the fact they were former rangers and full ninjas. After a few minutes of intense fighting, each side regrouped respectively. All still in fighting position.

"Stand down," Shane ordered and they all stood. "Alright. How do you guys think that went?"

"Dude we totally kicked their butts!" Dustin cheered.

"I believe he was talking to them Sensei Dustin?" Tori smirked.

"Oh right," Dustin nodded. "Sorry. Proceed."

"Thank you," Shane continued. "Alright before your next lesson I want you guys to think about what just happened here. You all need to consider your commitment to ninja training. Class dismissed." The three Senseis headed off into the woods.

"Shane you kind of sounded like Sensei back there," Tori commented.

"Well speaking of Sensei," Shane frowned. "Weren't he and Jenna supposed to meet us here?"

"Heard my name," Jenna popped up behind Shane and Dustin. "How can I help you?" They all chuckled and hugged their sister before continuing to walk in the forest.

"Maybe Sensei forgot?" Dustin shrugged.

"When has he ever forgotten anything?" Tori wondered. "Ever?"

"What's that?" Jenna pointed at a scroll hanging from a tree.

"Tori, Jenna, Shane, Dustin," Shane began reading. "Go to the highest point in Blue Bay Harbor. Meet me there as the sun is setting."

"Do not speak of this matter until I have spoken with you," Dustin completed.

* * *

><p><em>Hilltop<em>

"Sensei is everything all right?" Tori wondered as the four ninjas made their way to the man.

"No Tori," Sensei shook his head. "I'm afraid it's not."

"You don't look so hot," Dustin commented. "I mean no offense."

"None taken Dustin," Sensei rolled his eyes.

"So what's up?" Shane pressed.

"He's back," Sensei stared out over the cliff. Jenna gasped.

"But how?" she asked, clearing understanding. "We sealed him into the abyss of evil!" That's when the other three realized Lothor was back.

"Wait Lothor can't be back," Dustin shook his head.

"Yeah no way," Shane agreed.

"We saw him disappear into the abyss of evil," Tori added, backing up Jenna's previous statement.

"Something else doesn't feel right here," the brunette mumbled.

"If Lothor's really back," Dustin thought. "How are we gonna fight him with no powers?" Jenna cupped her wrist with the dino morpher on it. If she got her ninja powers back, how would it affect her dino powers?

"Cam has been saving these for just such an occasion," a box appeared in the elder man's hands. He opened it to reveal the wind and fire morphers. "Shane, Tori, Dustin, Jenna. It is with a heavy heart that I must give you're your new wind and fire morphers." They all took their morphers reluctantly. "A dark cloud has descended upon us. And it is time for you to resume your duties as power rangers!"

"More like continue," Jenna grumbled to herself as the four pressed a button to activate the morphers. A rippling shock went through them all before they looked up with evil written on their faces.

"Well," Sensei prompted. "How do you feel?"

"Like Blue Bay Harbor must be destroyed," Shane growled.

"Why stop there?" Tori wondered. "I want the whole country!"

"And then the world," Dustin added.

"Why not take over the entire galaxy?" Jenna smirked. This was not good.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say!" Sensei transformed back into Lothor. "I never thought I'd say this, but it's a pleasure to see y'all!"

"And it's our pleasure to serve under you," Shane nodded.

"Music to my ears!" Lothor cried. He cackled evilly and no one noticed the real Sensei tied up in the bushes a little below them.

* * *

><p><em>Wind Ninja Academy<em>

"Cam!" Marah and Kapri called as they spotted their cousin heading out.

"Who you looking for?" Kapri bounced around.

"Don't you guys have ninja homework?" Cam rolled his eyes annoyed.

"We finished because it was like, really easy," Marah explained.

"Look just go and contact your inner ninja or something," Cam turned and headed back onto school grounds.

"You wanna talk about this?" Kapri hoped. "We're family remember?"

"Yeah we're totally here for you cousin," Marah agreed.

"Fine," Cam caved. "Look my father hasn't come back yet and I'm a little worried. Ever since that whole guinea pig thing, I like to know where he is."

"Cam your father's like a really great Sensei," Marah pointed out. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Yeah and hey you got us in the mean time," Kapri added.

"Very comforting," Cam suppressed a chuckle and ran off. "Now if you excuse me…"

* * *

><p><em>Motocross Track<em>

"Come on you guys it'll be fun!" Melissa begged in hopes of getting her friends excited for Blake's race. They didn't know she knew him personally.

"Since when are you into motocross?" Ethan frowned.

"Ethan," Melissa glared. "Three of my brothers, Hunter included, ride motocross. It's very interesting."

"Well since Hunter likes it so much, why isn't he or Jenna here?" Conner wondered.

"Hunter's teaching students right now and Jenna is catching up with our former teammates since she hasn't seen them since before she was…" Melissa let it hang. None of them felt comfortable talking about Jenna being evil. Yeah they knew she was slowly remembering things from those days, but they knew there was something bigger there. They couldn't tell if she remembered that part yet and didn't tell them, or if she didn't remember at all.

"_Alright folks," _the commentator began. _"We are ready to start the first one two five moto!"_

"Let's get over there," Ethan smiled. "I don't wanna miss the start!" the four ran to find spots to watch the race. Melissa was smiling. This was just like old times.

"_The thirty second board is up," _the commentator continued. _"The gate is down! And they're off! Blake Bradley's got the whole shot!"_

"Hey look there's Blake!" Kira pointed out the rider.

"Go Bradley!" Melissa cheered loudly.

"_Blake Bradley is tearing it up out there," _the commentator went on. _"And Blake Bradley wins again!" _The dinos were cheering loudly as Blake pumped his fists in the air in a victorious manner.

* * *

><p><em>Wind Ninja Academy<em>

An explosion caused the ninja students to cower and protect themselves. As the smoke cleared, Lothor, along with a couple new aliens, walked into view.

"So nice of you all to be here to greet us," the space ninja smirked.

"I thought you were…" Marah began.

"Gone?" Lothor interrupted. "Destroyed? History?"

"Well yeah," she admitted sheepishly.

"Sorry to disappoint girls," Lothor snarled. "But I'm back in black and needless to say, I'm in a mood!"

"Like that would of changed," Kapri mumbled.

"You never could keep your mouth shut could ya?" Lothor recalled.

"Who are they?" Marah referred to the aliens.

"New friends I made down in the Abyss," Lothor explained. "They don't say much, but they fight like the dickens." Four brightly colored blurs landed with a bang on the academy grounds. The smoke cleared to reveal Shane, Dustin, Tori, and Jenna.

"Thank goodness you're here," Marah breathed as she and Kapri ran up to the four who marched forward. "Look its Lothor!"

"We know," Shane shrugged them off. "Isn't it great?"

"Capture them!" Lothor ordered.

"Gladly," Shane nodded. The four rangers morphed and got to work. Each took on a small group of ninja student but Jenna held back. She had a bigger plan in mind.

"This is boring," she whined. "Let's just get this over with," she pulled out and oddly shaped jar. After popping the cork out of the lid, she sucked all the ninja students into it, leaving the confused wind rangers behind.

"What was that for?" Tori hissed.

"We have much bigger problems to handle than lousy ninja students," Jenna shook the jar and tossed it to Lothor. The four powered down.

"Going someplace girls?" Lothor asked spotting his nieces starting to run away.

"No wait not us!" Kapri pleaded.

"We're family!" Marah noted.

"Only by marriage," Lothor rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but we can help," Kapri protested.

"Yeah," Marah agreed.

"Like you did last time?" Lothor questioned.

"No seriously we're ninjas now and we can totally kick but," Kapri lied. But it was good enough for Lothor.

"Well," he thought. "You might have a point there. Alright you're in!" they changed into their minion outfits. "But only on a trial basis. One screw up and you're gone. Well now that's taken care of, onto bigger things."

"What about the others?" Shane wondered. "Cam will be looking for us."

"And when he find you, it won't be very pretty will it?" Lothor agreed.

"No it won't," Tori smirked.

"You're forgetting another factor," Jenna cut through their cackling. "Melissa will be looking for me."

"Well she won't like what she finds will she?" Lothor argued.

"Oh she will find us," Jenna disagreed. "And so will the other dino rangers, which means Mesogog will as well." Then she smirked. "We need to head to Reefside to take them down."

* * *

><p><em>Alley<em>

"Hunter, good to see you," Cam greeted the crimson ranger as he streaked in. "Thanks for coming. Sorry to call you away from your students."

"I thought it must be important," Hunter dismissed. "I was hoping we would never have to use these things. So you think it's Lothor?"

"It has to be," Cam nodded. "Who else leaves purple slime in their wake?"

"You reach the others?"

"They're not responding."

* * *

><p><em>Motocross track<em>

"So what'd you think?" Blake wondered as the two girls walked alongside him as well as Conner and Ethan.

"It was awesome," Kira agreed.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," Melissa smirked. Blake pouted at her. "Oh come on you know I love watching you three race."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Blake shook his head.

"Thanks for hooking us up man," Conner thanked.

"No problem guys," Blake dismissed as they got to the truck. "Listen what are you guys doing tonight? You wanna grab a bite?" they heard a strange beeping noise and Melissa's eyes widened in fear. She and Blake knew that sound. "I take that back. Looks like we're gonna have to reschedule."

"Is everything ok?" Kira wondered, confused.

"Yeah I hope so," Blake nodded. "Listen it was really nice meeting you. I'll see you guys later," he took off.

"I better try and call Hunter and J," Melissa reached for her communicator.

"That was weird," Kira mused. Their morphers went off.

"Not so weird," Ethan nodded. The four headed for the dino lab.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Evil power rangers?" Kira frowned.

"No!" Melissa gasped in fear as they saw four of the former ninja storm rangers destroying the city. Without another word, she took off.

"How is that even possible?" Kira continued.

"I thought we were the only ones left?" Trent wondered.

"So did we," Hayley sighed. "There's been an evil energy surge over the past twenty four hours."

"We think the abyss of evil has been opened up," Kim concluded.

"Dr. O, you think Lothor's back?" Kira asked.

"Unfortunately," Tommy agreed. "But there's only one way to find out."

"Let's deal with these fakes," Conner stated. Tommy and Kim held back in case Mesogog attacked as the other four teens left.

* * *

><p><em>Battered Alley<em>

"Hold it right there!" Melissa ordered stepping into view, morphed.

"Figures you'd show up," Jenna rolled her eyes. "Where are the others? I thought they'd be here as well?"

"That's far enough," Conner spoke as the other four teenage rangers landed next to Melissa.

"You must be lost," Shane growled. "'Cause I know we didn't invite you."

"Maybe you forgot," Ethan added. "You're supposed to beat the bad guys, not be the bad guys!"

"Good? Bad? What's the difference?" Tori shrugged. "It's all about power!"

"I guess we're gonna have to fight them," Conner stated. Melissa looked up to find Cam and Hunter watching from a ledge. She streaked off to join them and Jenna noticed.

"You should follow her example and run," she smirked. Her voice sent chills down the dino ranger's backs. Was this really Jenna? "It'll be less painful that way." The Kelzaks charged and the four dino rangers fought them off. Soon the battle was Shane against Conner, Tori against Kira, Dustin against Ethan, and Trent against Jenna.

**Remember those walls I build  
>Well baby they're tumbling down<br>And they didn't even put up a fight  
>They didn't even make a sound<strong>

"It's a shame Trent," Jenna cackled as she cornered the white ranger. "Should've stayed evil and joined us."

"You're talking crazy!" Trent spat.

"Am I Trent?" Jenna smirked and pushed him back using her ninja sword. "Just ask your dad. I'm sure he'd let you rejoin him."

"How do you know this stuff?" Trent fought back.

**I found a way to let you win  
>But I never really had a doubt<br>Standing in the light of your halo  
>I got my angel now<strong>

"I'm hurt," Jenna pouted. "How do you not know me?"

"What are you talking about?" Trent demanded as the fights continued.

"I can get my revenge on Mesogog for calling me a traitor!" Jenna screeched. "He won't realize what hit him."

"Jenna?" Trent gasped.

"Give the boy a prize!" Jenna rolled her eyes. "Surprised?" The fighting went on.

**It's like I've been awakened  
>Every rule I had you break it<br>It's the risk that I'm taking  
>I ain't ever gonna shut you out<strong>

**Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<strong>

**You're everything I need and more  
>it's written all over your face<br>Baby I can feel your halo  
>pray it won't fade away<strong>

**I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<strong>

"It'll be ok Hunter," Melissa soothed as she demorphed from behind Cam and Hunter. "We'll get her back again." Hunter sighed sadly and Melissa kissed and stood by her boyfriend. A few seconds later Blake appeared.

"Blake am I glad to see you," Hunter high fived his brother.

"I got here as fast as I could," Blake returned the greetings. "What's up?"

"We got trouble," Cam pointed below to where the battle was going on.

"This isn't good," Melissa shook her head. "They're gonna get themselves killed!"

"Who?" Blake frowned.

"Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Trent," Melissa sighed. "They don't know how you guys fight, exception being Hunter, and facing an evil Jenna is not pretty."

"Apparently I have a whole lot to catch up on," Blake muttered.

"That bastard is dead," Hunter growled. They all figured he was referring to Lothor for turning his girlfriend evil.

**Hit me like a ray of sun  
>Burning through my darkest night<br>You're the only one that I want  
>Think I'm addicted to your light<strong>

**I swore I'd never fall again  
>But this don't even feel like falling<br>Gravity can't forget  
>to pull me back to the ground again<strong>

**It's like I've been awakened  
>Every rule I had you break it<br>It's the risk that I'm taking  
>I ain't ever gonna shut you out<strong>

**Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<strong>

**You're everything I need and more  
>it's written all over your face<br>Baby I can feel your halo  
>pray it won't fade away<strong>

**I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<strong>

**Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<strong>

**You're everything I need and more  
>it's written all over your face<br>Baby I can feel your halo  
>pray it won't fade away<strong>

**Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<strong>

**You're everything I need and more  
>it's written all over your face<br>Baby I can feel your halo  
>pray it won't fade away<strong>

"They're too strong," Conner panted as the four dino rangers were tossed back. "We need to regroup!"

"Yeah that's right," Shane agreed as they watched the four leave. "You better run!"

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"The important thing here is that you guys are alright," Tommy told the four ailing teens. Melissa had not returned with them but left a message saying she was helping Cam, Hunter, and Blake with this, but only Tommy, Kim, and Hayley knew that. "And that we learned something."

"What it's like having our butts kicked?" Conner scoffed.

"That it's going to take a lot more than what we have to defeat him," Kim corrected.

"More?" Kira gaped. "Like what?"

"I don't know," Tommy shook his head. "That's what we need to figure out."

"Why don't we just use our dinozords and kick their ninja butts?" Conner got up.

"I'm with Conner on this one," Ethan agreed.

"Because they were people who were once good," Kim stated. "Besides, if you kill them, the twins kill you. Those are their old teammates in danger. Something has happened to them. For now, we just have to defend ourselves."

"But we don't destroy them," Tommy added.

* * *

><p><em>Lothor's Cave<em>

"That was quite a sight!" Lothor mused.

"It was brilliant!" Shane smirked.

"You truly are a strategic genius," Tori agreed.

"I can't wait to face the dino rangers again," Dustin grinned.

"What about you girls?" Lothor asked his nieces. Jenna was leaning against a wall looking bored. The two began rambling. "Enough. Now I have to take a power nap."

"You're gonna need more than a nap to beat the power rangers," a familiar voice to Jenna entered.

"You!" she growled and glared at Elsa.

"You!" Elsa returned the gesture, both getting battle ready.

"What are you doing here you bitch?" Jenna demanded. The ninjas never seen her act like this before.

"I've come on behalf of Mesogog to make a deal," Elsa snarled. "And now I really see you are a traitor."

"Hardly," Jenna scoffed. "I never betrayed him! He's the one who foolishly turned me back to good! He's the one who can't be trusted!"

"You and that white ranger betrayed him first!" Elsa countered. Everyone was watching this argument in amusement.

"Whatever deal Mesogog has, tell him no thanks," Jenna declared. She threw a fire ball as the woman sending her flying.

"Enough!" Lothor roared, getting tired. "Let's hear what this deal is."

"Lucky for you my master is willing to help out," Elsa turned to him. "Mesogog doesn't mess around with amateurs."

"Funny," Jenna snorted. "From what I've seen, your only an amateur yourself." The other three ninjas smirked at the insult.

"Wait Jenna," Lothor held off. "Mesogog has sent us his messenger. The least we can do is listen to the message."

* * *

><p>AN: Poor Jenna. Getting turned evil again. Hunter's heart is breaking. Will Jenna go her own way after Lothor makes the deal with Mesogog?


	24. Thunder Storm Part II

**Working Together**

**Chapter 24: Thunder Storm**

**Part II**

_A/N: So Jenna is evil and the ninjas made a deal with Mesogog. Can they be saved? What's going to happen? _

_Song is "My Wish" by Rascal Flats._

_Still can't decide if I want to make this Conner/Kira or Trent/Kira._

_P.S. – Those following my stories, I'm getting bored of writing for Dino Thunder, so the story "Making It Work" in my Daughter of Legends series will be the last story to take place in the dino thunder era written by me for a while. That story will only include really important parts, like the chapters were they get their powers, Tommy becomes a ranger, the evil rangers, the team up, Mesogog's identity being revealed, test of trust, the final episode, and a few in between, like Triassic triumph, strange relations, and the ones where Tommy is stuck in morph (disappearing act/fighting spirit)._

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"You know there's something we haven't even considered," Hayley brought up.

"I'm way ahead of you," Tommy nodded. "Mesogog right?"

"What if he finds out about this?" Ethan gasped. "Can you imagine two of them on the same side?"

"Great," Kira huffed. "My day just went from bad to worse."

* * *

><p><em>Battered Alley<em>

"Are you nuts?" Blake shouted at the two geniuses as he and Hunter walked on either side of the couple who came up with the plan to go into the abyss.

"I take back everything I ever said about you being smart," Hunter agreed.

"Even if this is the only way to save Jenna?" Melissa demanded, knowing he'd give into that.

"Have a look at what they've done," Cam pointed around him. "We have to get to the abyss. It's our only chance."

"You were there right?" Hunter asked. "You know what's inside that thing!"

"Our powers," Cam nodded.

"We have to get them back if we want any chance of helping the dino rangers deal with Tori, Jenna, Shane, and Dustin," Melissa elaborated. Hunter nodded.

"No way," Blake continued denying. "No. There's no possible way I'm going near that thing again!"

* * *

><p><em>Abyss Of Evil<em>

"I just want to say one last time," Blake sighed as they finished strapping on harnesses. "I think this is a bad idea."

"Ok let's go," Cam stated. "And stick together. We split up, we're through."

"In we go!" Melissa bellowed as she and the others hopped down into the abyss. They landed on a ledge and unclipped the harnesses.

* * *

><p><em>Mesogog's Lab<em>

"Well well well," Lothor cackled as he, followed by Jenna, entered Mesogog's lab. "Love what you've done to the place. It's homey. In a high school science lab kind of way."

"Lothor," Mesogog hissed. "Your repetition precedes you."

"Too bad yours doesn't," Jenna snarled at the fossil.

"I see you've found a way to become evil again," Mesogog turned in her direction. "Is this so you can betray us again?"

"Don't believe everything you hear," Lothor snorted. "There's no such thing as bad press right?"

"Right," Mesogog agreed. "I suppose you're wondering why I called you here."

"Let me guess," Lothor narrowed his eyes. "Does it come in sixteen legs and assorted colors?"

"No you idiot it comes with bunnies and daisies," Jenna rolled her eyes.

"There's only nine colors this time," Mesogog corrected. "But they're no less an irritation."

"I feel your pain," Lothor nodded.

"Why am I always surrounded by idiots?" Jenna grumbled.

"Well I've called you here in hopes of an alliance of some sorts," Mesogog paced.

"Why so you can betray him?" Jenna smirked. She loved being evil again and couldn't wait to overthrow both.

"I'm listening," Lothor prompted.

"I have a plan," Mesogog began. "But it would require use of your evil power rangers."

"You've heard of those have you?" Lothor smirked. "They're all arranged."

"I believe there's a way we can help one another," Mesogog agreed. "Now that you've turned the pink ranger evil, nothing can stop us. That is, if you're willing to work together as a team."

"Forget it you fossil," Jenna scoffed. "I work for no one." She disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>Abyss Of Evil<em>

"Man it stinks down here," Blake complained as they looked around.

"You expected it to smell like a bakery?" Melissa raised an eyebrow.

"Let's find our powers and get out of here," Cam stated.

"Over there," Hunter pointed. "I can't believe there's no one guarding it."

"You had to say it right?" Blake wondered as Zurgane and a few minions appeared.

"Welcome to my home power rangers!" he greeted.

"Ready Hunter?" Melissa asked. Seeing him nod, both tried to morph. "Dino Thunder, Power up!"

"Crimson Ranger, Dino power!" Hunter followed. Both morphed into their dino ranger suits shocking Blake and Zurgane.

"You two again?" he demanded. "Attack!" The fight was on.

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"Says here the ninja rangers defeated like, a hundred space mutants at one time," Ethan read.

"After fighting them, I believe it," Kira agreed.

"But how did Jenna get turned evil again?" Trent wondered, sitting with them.

"Oh come on," Conner scoffed. "They weren't that tough. I can fight them right here, right now!" At that moment, the four evil ninjas walked in. Shane used an air attack to blow away all the tables, sending some people screaming and running away. Only the dino rangers remained huddled together on the floor.

"Careful what you say Conner," Jenna glowered.

"Can I get you anything?" Conner snarled. "A donut maybe or a muffin?"

"I try to stay away from sugar," Shane growled. "Makes me hyper."

"I hate to see him when he gets hyper," Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Get up!" Tori ordered. "We have some unfinished business to attend to." The rangers scrambled to their feet and faced their respective colored ninja. Trent faced Jenna, confusion on his face.

"Dude," Conner nodded towards Tori. "She's kind of cute don't you think?"

"Yeah in a crazed ninja terminator sort of way," Ethan agreed.

"Would you two focus here?" Kira smacked Conner.

"Let's get this over with," Jenna whined. "The sooner this is done, the sooner I can take down the two idiots." The dinos frowned at her. Who was she really working for now?

"We won't fight you here," Conner stated.

"Well then we're just gonna have to destroy you," Shane shrugged.

"We'll meet wherever you want," Conner nodded. "But you come alone."

"Why should we agree to that?" Shane wondered.

"Called honor," Kira spoke. "I thought you ninjas knew all about that."

"Since when do the bad guys fight with honor?" Jenna scoffed as she stared down Trent. Everyone was staring down each other.

"Fine," Shane growled. "Under the harbor bridge in one hour. The eight of us. No one else."

"Fine," Conner agreed. "We'll be there." The four ninjas streaked out.

"Ninja streak?" Ethan awed. "Aw how cool is that?"

* * *

><p><em>Harbor Bridge<em>

"So if they use special powers, we use special powers," Conner determined as the four awaited the ninjas arrival. "If they morph, we morph. Sound good?"

"Does to me," Trent agreed. They were blown back by a huge gust of wind as the ninjas approached.

"Do they have to keep doing that?" Kira frowned as they got up.

"Fools," Shane growled. "You actually showed up. They all got into fighting stances and took on whoever they battled earlier. Jenna had the biggest advantage, being the one who had ninja powers on top of her dino gem ones.

**I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow  
>and each road leads you where you wanna go<br>And if you're face with a choice and you have to choose  
>I hope you choose the one that means the most to you<strong>

**And if one door opens to another door closed  
>I hope you keep on walking till you find a window<br>If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile  
>but more than anything, more than anything<strong>

"This is pathetic!" Jenna faked a yawn and threw a string of fireballs at Trent. He was taking the most beating since he was facing the toughest of the ninjas. He fought the urge to morph.

"Who are you working for?" he asked as he fought back.

"No one," Jenna scoffed. "You should know that by now Trent."

**My wish for you it that this life  
>becomes all that you want it to<br>your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
>You never need to carry more than you can hold<strong>

**And while you're out there getting where you're getting to  
>I hope you know somebody loves you<br>and wants the same things too  
>yeah this is my wish<strong>

"Are you guys done yet?" Jenna whined as she continued to easily beat up the white ranger. The others were still going at it.

"Not a chance!" Trent got back up and charged. Jenna rolled her eyes and knocked him down again.

"This is getting tiring," she shook her head.

**I hope you never look back but you never forget  
>all the ones who love you in the place you live<br>I hope you always forgive and you never regret  
>And you help somebody every chance you get<strong>

**Oh you find God's grace in every mistake  
>and always give more than you take<br>but more than anything  
>yeah more than anything<strong>

"This is boring," Tori scoffed as each side regrouped.

"Shall we?" Shane asked.

"Oh yeah," Dustin agreed.

"Should've done this earlier," Jenna smirked. They raised their morphers.

"No wait!" Blake's voice called as he, Cam, Melissa, and Hunter ran over to the ninjas.

**My wish for you it that this life  
>becomes all that you want it to<br>your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
>You never need to carry more than you can hold<strong>

**And while you're out there getting where you're getting to  
>I hope you know somebody loves you<br>and wants the same things too  
>yeah this is my wish<strong>

**My wish for you it that this life  
>becomes all that you want it to<br>your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
>You never need to carry more than you can hold<strong>

**And while you're out there getting where you're getting to  
>I hope you know somebody loves you<br>and wants the same things too  
>yeah this is my wish<strong>

"Wait a minute," Kira did a double take. "Blake? That's how I know you! You're a power ranger!"

"Good cause we can use all the help we can get," Ethan sighed of relief.

"We're not here to help you guys out," Blake shook his head. "We stick with our own kind!" he stood in front of Tori, Hunter in front of Jenna, Cam in front of Shane, and Melissa in front of Dustin.

"Lothor's shown us the error of our ways," Hunter added.

"Whoever doesn't follow us, we'll destroy," Cam elaborated.

"Mel?" Trent frowned. "You too?"

"They were my family first," Melissa shrugged.

"This is gonna be great!" Dustin clapped his hands together.

"Wait," Cam held up his hand as the four turned to face the others. "First, you have to take these," he held out the real power discs.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Jenna snorted.

"It's a power boost direct from the abyss of evil," Melissa explained.

"But we already have our powers," Tori snarled.

"Not these ones," Hunter shook his head.

"You better be right about this," Shane reluctantly took the disk as did the other four. They switched them out and activated them. A shock went through them sending the four down. The other ninjas helped them up and Hunter had his arm wrapped around a groggy Jenna.

"Dude what happened?" Dustin groaned. "My bell is seriously rung."

"How did we get here?" Tori wondered.

"The last thing I remember is meeting these guys at the academy," Jenna blinked.

"Lothor," Blake answered. "He's back."

"Yeah we know," Shane nodded. "Sensei told us."

"That wasn't Sensei," Hunter denied.

"No dude I know Sensei when I see him," Dustin argued.

"No that was Lothor," Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Ok unless it was Lothor dressed as Sensei!" Dustin concluded.

"Ok this is all highly amusing," Conner interrupted as the dinos came up. "But does someone wanna tell me what's going on?"

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"They were about to fall inside," Cam recalled as both teams sat on the steps in the dino lab. Melissa was leaning against him and Jenna against Hunter. "But dad got there just in time."

"So we faked being on Lothor's side to get you to take the right ninja discs," Hunter finished.

"Good thing you guys showed up when you did," Conner nodded.

"Good thing for you guys," Shane snorted. "Nah I'm just playing. You guys fight like rock stars."

"I for one will take that as a compliment," Kira acknowledged.

"We're glad you're here," Tommy spoke. "But now it's time to get down to business."

"Tommy is right," Sensei stood. "We have a serious problem on our hands."

"This could take all of us to defeat him," Kim completed.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road after big battle<em>

"I'm afraid it's dead," Hayley examined the samurai amulet. "Lothor's extraction of the powers left only just enough energy for one last battle."

"Well I guess it's a good thing we got you guys," Shane nodded.

"You've done your part," Conner agreed. "Now it's our turn to take over where you guys left off.

"There's just one thing I still don't understand," Dustin frowned.

"What's that Dustin?" Tommy wondered.

"Who rescued Sensei?" the ninja asked.

"I think we can answer that for you," Kapri spoke.

"Yeah," Marah agreed as they went into the tale. Everyone started laughing. "What? Do you guys have any idea how heavy he is?"

"Hey Sensei you should cut down on the cookies with your afternoon tea," Kapri nodded.

"I will keep that in mind," Sensei acknowledged. "Now that I am returning to my normal life."

"I'm all about getting back to normal," Ethan sighed happily.

"Once you've been a ranger your life is never normal again," Jenna shook her head.

"But not until we get down and dirty!" Blake suggested. Everyone cheered and headed for the track.

* * *

><p>AN: So the team up is done. Only a few more chapters left. So what goes on?


	25. House of Cards

**Working Together**

**Chapter 25: House of Cards**

_A/N: The final fight scene of this chapter will not be in here. Mesogog's and Elsa's secret identities are revealed. Trust issues arise for Trent and Jenna. I'm only doing one more chapter after this, which will be the epilogue. Sorry if this story is crappy, but I'm tired of writing it. I will recap/possibly have flashbacks of the final battle in it, but it'll basically be this team going their separate ways (like the twins moving back to Blue Bay and the others leaving for college). And it's basically gonna be a party of them reminiscing._

* * *

><p><em>Reefside High<em>

"Oh an enchantment spell," Ethan grinned as he played a card game with Devin. It had been a month since the team up and within that time, the ranger's dreams were invaded and some of them got trapped in a comic book. "Now your trolls are under my command!"

"Counter spell bro," Devin played his card. "Sorry. "Now released it can be set loose on your castle!"

"Magic arrow card," Ethan stated. "Now my archers can hit five of your warriors with one shot!"

"Not if my warriors are wearing the armor," Devin grinned.

"This is so completely lame," Cassidy commented.

"For once I actually agree with you Cassidy," Kira agreed.

"What are you two doing anyway?" Jenna frowned.

"You guys just don't understand because you've never played dragon war to its fullest potential," Ethan scoffed.

"Yeah the intelligence and concentration that it takes to play this game is more than what most people can comprehend," Devin explained.

"Oh really?" Melissa frowned. "Must be why our six year old cousin is into it."

"Besides you guys know Randall will freak if she catches you," Kira noted. "It's against school rules to play cards."

"Dude can we get back to the game?" Devin asked. "I believe I was about to charge your castle." Ethan dug furiously through his deck until his eyes landed on one particular card.

"No way," he smirked. "It can't be! Ruby Dragon card!" Devin gaped.

"That's impossible!" he shook his head.

"What's a ruby dragon card?" Jenna wondered with fake awe.

"The rarest and most powerful card of them all," Ethan explained.

"Why do I suddenly have a feeling this isn't going to end well?" Melissa gulped.

"No way man I quit," Devin laid his cards down. "Game over you win!"

"Sometimes my job is just too easy," Randall snarled walking up to the group.

"Principal Randall," Ethan greeted with a fake warm smile. "You are looking especially lovely today."

"Mr. James, if your friend Mr. McKnight can't pull that off then what would make you think you can?" Randall prompted.

"Alright well perhaps I can appeal to your sense of compassion," Ethan pleaded.

"If she had one," Jenna mumbled to herself. She had remembered something each week about either of her times as an evil ranger, but the biggest things have yet to be recalled. And she did share what she realized when she did. Right now, she was beginning to remember something, but she just couldn't place it.

"Give me the cards now," Randall ordered. The boys reluctantly handed them over. "Now off to class."

"I can't believe it," Ethan complained. "I'll never get another one of those!" the group got up and left.

* * *

><p><em>Science Classroom<em>

"OK we got stegosaurus, brachiosaurus, and brontosaurus," Tommy pointed to each topic in turn on the board. "What are some other known dinosaurs from that era?" No one answered. "Ethan you should know this." Nothing. "Ethan you alright? Can somebody tell me what's going on?"

"It's Principal Randall," Kira supplied. "She took Devin and Ethan's Dragon War cards." At the mention of Randall, Jenna frowned. Something regarding her from Jenna's evil days started to come to mind.

"Dragon War?" Tommy frowned confused. "Isn't that a kids game?"

"Come on!" Ethan protested. "It's a game of strategy for all ages!" The class chuckled.

"Well I hate to side with Randall on this," Tommy crossed his arms. "But you know you can't play cards in school."

"Dr. O, she took the ruby dragon card," Ethan pleaded, hoping to make a point.

"Dr. Oliver it was brutal man," Devin agreed.

"Alright look," Tommy settled the deal. "I'll talk to her after school. Maybe I can get him back. But for now, can you guys please pay attention?" Jenna suddenly had a realization. She remembered another thing from her evil ranger days. Tommy noticed the brunette's eyes go wide, so he could tell she remembered something.

"Anything for you Dr. O," Ethan agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Randall's Office<em>

"I'm telling you you really need to get that card back," Jenna explained worriedly as she followed Tommy to the office. Tommy asked her to tag along so he could find out what she realized. "As long as Randall has it, we're in trouble."

"And why would that be?" Tommy wondered as they neared the office.

"Randall is Elsa," Jenna whispered in a horrified voice. "I didn't realize until the middle of class today. It makes sense. Take away her glasses you pretty much have an evil minion."

"We'll have to see about that," Tommy shook his head in disbelief. Sure he knew the woman seemed heartless, but he didn't think about that possibility. He opened the door to the office and found Randall transforming into Elsa, as Jenna had just told him. "I knew there was something I didn't like about you!"

"I was wondering how long I could pull this off," Elsa turned around.

"Now do you believe me?" Jenna dropped defensive as did Tommy.

"I have to give you credit," Tommy shrugged. "We should've seen it! Well, looks like it's all over Ms. Randall!"

"It's a shame Tommy," Randall shook her head. "We could've had something."

"Oh gross!" Jenna grimaced.

"Sorry but I'm taken," Tommy retorted. The three began fighting. "Jenna, go get the others!" Tommy ordered. And that's what she did after landing an effective blow to Elsa's stomach.

* * *

><p><em>Hallway<em>

"Guys come quick," Jenna breathed as she reached the group.

"What?" Conner asked. "Why?"

"Just come on," Jenna ran off. The others followed her out onto the front steps of the school where she pointed towards Tommy and Randall fighting.

"Don't you think Dr. O's going a little over the top trying to get Ethan's card back?" Kira frowned.

"Maybe he knows something we don't," Trent suggested.

"We need that card," Jenna stated. "If we don't get it back, we're in trouble."

"Why?" Melissa pouted.

"And like what?" Conner scoffed.

"There's gotta be reason he's fighting her," Trent shrugged.

"Like the fact we've been fighting her for months on end?" Jenna looked at them.

"What is Dr. O doing? He is so gonna get fired!" Conner thought.

"It's Elsa!" Ethan realized.

"Who Randall?" Kira questioned. That's when they saw her transform. The other students watching ran away screaming and yelling in fear.

"Did not see that coming," Melissa muttered.

"See?" Ethan and Jenna motioned.

"You fight well for a science teacher!" Randall snarled.

"You're not bad for a principal," Tommy retorted.

"Former principal," Elsa corrected. "Tell the school board I quit!" She vanished into an invisaportal.

"NO!" Ethan cried. "Don't go!"

"Don't go?" Conner demanded. "Are you kidding?"

"She has the ruby dragon card and plans on turning it into a monster!" Jenna pointed out.

* * *

><p><em>Courtyard<em>

"I can't believe we didn't work it out," Ethan sighed as the group walked along.

"They look exactly the same except one has glasses," Conner continued.

"Clark Kent and Superman look the same but no one ever puts that together," Ethan noted.

"Good point," Conner nodded.

"I just can't believe she got the ruby dragon card," Ethan whined. "I have been looking for that card since I was a kid."

"Look maybe I can do something about it," Trent offered.

"Like what?" Melissa tried.

"I don't know," Trent shrugged. "Maybe I can think of something." He took off.

"How could I not remember Elsa was Randall?" Jenna muttered. She did this every time she remembered something at the last second.

"At least you told one of us when you did remember," Kira soothed. That had been the agreement and she stuck to it.

"I know there's one other major thing I'm forgetting, but I can't place it," the brunette shook her head.

"Who knows," Melissa joked. "Maybe next you'll be remembering something like Mercer being Mesogog or something." They all chuckled, but something about that statement clicked something in Jenna's mind.

"Hey guys," Tommy cut off her thoughts. "We still meeting later for training at the edge of the woods?"

"Yeah we'll be there," Conner nodded.

"Dr. O, who's the new principal gonna be?" Kia wondered.

"I'm going over to the school board right now to let them know what happened," Tommy stated.

"I want this next one screened a little better," Conner advised.

"Yeah I'll let them know that," Tommy drove off.

* * *

><p><em>Woods<em>

"I don't know Dr. Oliver," Conner sighed. "I mean, he's been acting kind of weird lately. Like there's something he's not telling us."

"Well dude you have to admit," Ethan shrugged. "Trent isn't exactly open with what's going on about him."

"And what's with him going after the ruby dragon card?" Kira wondered.

"It does sound a little fishy," Kim agreed. The only ones not their right now were the twins and Hunter, who were busy training with ninjas. The girls had started their teaching a week early than they were supposed to because their Sensei fell ill and couldn't teach.

"He'll be here," Tommy assured them. "He probably just got caught up at the cyber café."

"Speaking of the ruby dragon card," Ethan snorted as they turned to find the dragon behind them.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road, after 1<em>_st__ battle_

"Trent we're a team," Tommy began the speech as the entire team was gathered in the dino lab after fighting the ruby dragon. "We're working together doing something that takes the ultimate trust in each other."

"If you're holding back on us," Conner continued. "How are we supposed to trust you out there in battle?"

"You're right," Trent agreed. "Ok look this is how it is. I went to Mesogog's lab to get the card back."

"You what?" Kira gaped. "By yourself?"

"I found an invisaportal and it took me right there," Trent elaborated. "I was just trying to help you out Ethan. So I took a shot."

"That wasn't a real smart thing to do," Kim sighed.

"Yeah it was stupid," Trent nodded. "Got knocked out by that thing. I barely made it out to help you guys." Jenna wasn't paying attention because something was clicking in her mind. Another evil memory.

"Dr. O, he was just being a good friend," Ethan pleaded. "Any of us would've done the same thing."

"Well none of you better in the future," Tommy warned. "That's all I can say."

"It won't happen again I promise," Trent promised.

"So that's your big secret?" Kira frowned.

"Yeah," Trent nodded. "Look I gotta go. My head is still feeling foggy."

"Get some rest," Kim ordered.

"See you guys later," Trent walked away.

"Something doesn't seem right," Melissa mumbled. "He just found a random invisaportal that happened to take him to Mesogog's lab? Seems like a real low chance to me."

"He's had a good knock to the head," Conner pointed out. "I would be spacey too."

"Think you already got too many blows to the head," Jenna snickered. "But I agree with Mel."

* * *

><p><em>Reefside High, after final battle<em>

"Well, did you learn something from this Ethan?" Tommy wondered as the teens, minus Trent, followed him down the halls. Everyone could tell Jenna was in deep thought, figuring she must be having another one of those memories.

"Yeah leave the card games at home from now on," Ethan nodded.

"Dude, how about leaving it to the kids from now on?" Conner corrected.

"Yeah you're much too smart for that," Kira agreed.

"Hey Anton," Tommy greeted spotting his old friend and Trent enter. Something about his appearance clicked something in Jenna's mind. "How are you?"

"Tommy," Anton shook the man's hand. "I'm fine. Hey I understand you're looking for a new principal."

"Why?" Melissa frowned. "You interested?"

"I'm sure Dr. Mercer's far too busy to run a school," Kira quickly protested.

"Relax everybody she's right," Anton chuckled. Something beeped. "Even as we speak." The ruby dragon card fell out of his pocket and Ethan picked it up.

"How did you get this?" he wondered.

"Honestly I don't know," Anton shrugged. "Trent is this yours?"

"No," Trent chuckled nervously. "I don't know how it got there." Anton lurched slightly forward all of a sudden and Jenna's eyes went wide. She pieced together the memory and completed it.

"Anton are you alright?" Tommy helped steady the man. Anton collapsed to his knees.

"I'm fine," he breathed. "Just leave me alone."

"Do what he says," Jenna advised.

"We should get you some help," Tommy ignored her.

"No," Anton yelled and took off down the hallway. Tommy and the others followed him, Trent and Jenna bringing up the rear.

"Guys stop!" Jenna pleaded. She needed to tell them before they found out the hard way.

"Leave him alone!" Trent begged. The group chased him into the science lab where they found him crouching by a table. Before anyone could say anything, he transformed into Mesogog, shocking everyone. Jenna was nearly in tears fearing her teammates won't trust her now.

"No way," Conner gasped. "Mercer is…"

"Mesogog," Tommy finished, shocked.

"This is one crazy week," Ethan shook his head.

"This is your big secret?" Kira turned to Trent. "You knew this all along?"

"I just remembered in the hallway," Jenna whispered, fear in her voice but no one could figure out exactly why.

"He's my father," Trent argued. "How could I tell you?"

"You will pay for betraying me Trent and Jenna!" Mesogog hissed.

"I never betrayed you!" Trent yelled. Jenna couldn't bring herself to speak.

"They betrayed us if anything," Conner snapped.

"Silence!" Mesogog roared. He transformed back into Mercer. "I'm sorry," he apologized to the two before disappearing into an invisaportal. Everyone looked at the two in question, but mostly Trent.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter is the epilogue. It will have flashbacks and descriptions of the last battle and starts out in prom.


	26. Summer Nights

**Working Together**

**Epilogue: Summer Nights**

_A/N: So this is the last chapter. Will recap the final battle and parts of "Test of Trust." I would include those chapters, but I'm lazy, wanted to finish this story tonight so I can start the next one, and I'm tired of writing about the dino thunder era. I feel like I know what will happen in each episode, even the ones that I didn't write about. So, sorry for disappointing you if you were looking forward to those chapters. _

_Pictures of the twins prom dresses are up on my profile, so check it out._

_Songs:_

_Life is a Highway – Rascal Flats_

_Summer Nights – Rascal Flat_

_Singing styles:_

_Italics - Jenna_

**Bold – Kira**

_**Italics bold – Kim**_

Normal – both (for first song only) and all three (last song only).

* * *

><p><em>Reefside High, Prom Night<em>

Prom. The one event lots of high school students dream of and fantasize about. Just earlier that day, the rangers defeated Mesogog. Of course, they had to sacrifice the dino gem powers to do so, but at least the world was right again. Anton and Mesogog had apparently split before the big battle so they managed to save him. Elsa was turned good, which was how the final battle began. After rescuing Anton and Trent from Mesogog's lab, which they destroyed, they had gotten back to their lab to find it trashed and Elsa missing. But as always, they managed to save the day. In the process of rescuing the her, Tommy and Kim had to leave the zords and destroy Zeltrax. Once they escaped, the rangers used all the zords by sacrificing them and were nearly taken down. They lived and together, took down Mesogog once and for all. After that, they learned Cassidy and Devin had found out the identities of the power rangers and promised to not say a word about it.

But before all that happened, the team had just learned Mercer was Mesogog. So, naturally, they had trouble trusting Trent and Jenna. The brunette had just remembered a few seconds before his identity was revealed it was easier for them to forgive her. Of course, Kim's conversation with the brunette helped.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>"Why don't they believe me?" Jenna sobbed into her pillow. Kim was trying to comfort the girl since she was one of the few on the team who never stopped trusting her. Hunter was because he always did and always will. Melissa was the same way as well as Tommy. Kim had always trusted those she thought as family.<p>

"You need to explain yourself," Kim rubbed the girls back how a mother would if her daughter was upset. "After all, they don't know you as well as me, Tommy, Mel, or Hunter do."

"But they didn't give me a chance to explain!" Jenna sat up, her eyes bloodshot.

"Look, Mel is down there right now defending you and giving them reasons to trust you," Kim stared at the younger brunette. "If she didn't believe in you, she wouldn't be reasoning with them."

"Why did I have to be born with that stupid gift?" Jenna grumbled. That was the reason she didn't remember some things until the last minute.

"Because you're that special," Kim chuckled. "You know things happen for a reason."

"Sadly," Jenna pouted.

"What happened to the optimistic Jenna?" Kim frowned. "She's the one who should be here right now trying to earn the other's trust."

"They wouldn't believe me," Jenna shook her head.

"Why not?" Kim pressed.

"I only have one logical argument to back up why I didn't remember until it was too late," Jenna retorted. "And that's only work on you, Mel, and Tommy."

"And what would this reason be?" Kim wondered.

"Remember when me and Mel were brought to the command center and I was told about my gift?" Jenna asked. Kim nodded. "Well, you should remember that he also said that if I was to one day become a ranger, an evil ranger, then after I was turned good, I wouldn't remember anything from my time evil right away. It would take time for it to all come back. And the major things like Mercer being Mesogog, wouldn't come back until the last minute or before it was too late. Zordon said that directly." Kim thought this over. She did remember this.

"I'll pass it on and explain what I can," she assured the brunette. She got up and left as Hunter entered to comfort his girlfriend.

* * *

><p><em>End Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>"That was a long sigh," Kira commented as she and Jenna were backstage getting ready to perform. Was it mentioned they were both asked to sing tonight at prom? Hunter was in the crowd with the others, and even Cam showed up for Melissa. Kim was Tommy's date, but both had been a couple for a few months now. Since Tommy was turned normal actually. Elsa and Anton were sharing a dance and Kira had yet to tell anyone who her date was. "Something wrong?"<p>

"Just thinking about what happened," Jenna chuckled. "I mean, how are we still able to move and do things after our powers have been drained?" Kira was silent for a moment.

"Good point," she agreed. "Maybe Dr. O would know. After all, he went through a bunch of power drains himself."

"I'll ask him later then," Jenna shrugged as they each tuned their guitars. "So who'd you come to prom with? Trent?"

"Nah he came with Krista," Kira shook her head. "They're a good match."

"Really?" Jenna gasped, shocked. She thought Kira liked Trent. So now who did she like. "I thought Krista was Conner's date."

"They're just hanging together with the others wile Trent talks to Dr. O and his dad," Kira shrugged. "He asked her about a week before we found out about Mercer."

"Did not see that coming," Jenna mumbled. "So who did you come with?" Kira hesitated for a minute.

"Conner," she mumbled. Jenna nearly fell over in shock.

"You and jock boy?" she gasped. "Now that I definitely did not see coming. Must be a red and yellow thing."

"What?" Kira blinked as they took their spots.

"Well out of ranger couples," Jenna began. "The pairings tend to lead to red and yellow, if the opposite gender because so far, Dustin is the only male yellow and he's dating Marah."

"Marah?" Kira frowned. "The Cassidy look alike?"

"Yep," Jenna grinned. "Anyway, pinks usually go for green, white, sometimes red, or black. Or in my case, shades of any of those colors."

"And that's a reference to Dr. O and Kim?" Kira smirked.

"Totally," Jenna nodded. "So as I was saying, most reds and yellows become couples."

"Name some," Kira pleaded.

"Jason and Trini," Jenna began. "They got married. Then you have Andros and Ashley, also married. I believe there was something between Taylor and Eric. Who else? I think that's it. And now you and Conner are dating."

"Some freaky destiny thing," Kira concluded. "I'm leaving it at that."

"So I heard Ethan brought some girl he met at the movies," Jenna nodded. "Angela I think."

"Yeah," Kira agreed. "I say they're a perfect match. I mean, she has his level of smarts and they seem to be into the same things."

"I'll say," Jenna chuckled. "You ready for this?"

"Bring it on," Kira smiled as they each stepped up to their microphones. Tommy finished announcing them and the curtain rose. The band started playing as did the girls. It was a cheery upbeat song that the pink and yellow rangers knew had more meaning to it than it really does. In the crowd, they spotted Conner looking at Kira dreamily and Hunter doing the same to Jenna. Ethan was standing next to a blonde they assumed to be Angela and Trent was next to Krista. Kim and Tommy were hugging each other and Anton and Elsa were dancing. They began to sing.

"_Life's like the road that you travel on  
>there's one day here and the next day gone<br>sometime you bend and sometimes you stand  
>sometimes you turn your back to the wind<em>

**There's a world outside every darkened door  
>Where the blues won't haunt you anymore<br>Where the brave are free and lovers soar  
>Come ride with me to the distant shore<strong>

We won't hesitate  
>to break down the garden gate<br>there's not much time left today

Life is a highway  
>I wanna ride it all night long<br>If you're going my way  
>I wanna drive it all night long<br>gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

**Through all these cities and all these towns  
>It's in my blood and it's all around<br>I love you now like I loved you then  
>This is the road and these are the hands<strong>

_From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
>The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights<br>Knock me down and back up again  
>You're in my blood I'm not a lonely man<em>

There's no load I can't hold  
>A road so rough this I know<br>I'll be there when the light comes in  
>tell 'em we're survivors!<p>

Life is a highway  
>I wanna ride it all night long<br>If you're going my way  
>I wanna drive it all night long<br>gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

Life is a highway  
>I wanna ride it all night long<br>If you're going my way  
>I wanna drive it all night long<br>gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

_There was a distance between you and I  
><em>**A misunderstanding once but now  
><strong>We look in the eye

There's no load I can't hold  
>A road so rough this I know<br>I'll be there when the light comes in  
>tell 'em we're survivors!<p>

Life is a highway  
>I wanna ride it all night long<br>If you're going my way  
>I wanna drive it all night long<br>gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

Life is a highway  
>I wanna ride it all night long<br>If you're going my way  
>I wanna drive it all night long<br>gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

Life is a highway  
>I wanna ride it all night long<br>If you're going my way  
>I wanna drive it all night long<br>gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah"

The two girls laughed and hugged as they finished the song. The crowd of students and chaperones cheered loudly. This coming summer and year was going to be great. Trent was heading to art school with Krista. Ethan was going to Reefside Tech. The twins wanted to explore the state after training ninjas for a year. Kira was heading for New York to work for Pablo out of there for the first year trying to get an album started. Conner was going to try and open up a few soccer camps while attending the community college. Tommy was going to stay and teach and Kim was going to find another job after retiring from being FC. And as Jenna had promised, she released her latest album, "Roar of the Dinos," a couple days ago and it was quickly raising the charts. And before everyone went their separate ways, they were having a bonfire where the ninja team and the originals up to Justin were invited.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road, next night<em>

"Incoming!" Melissa shouted as a water balloon was sent towards her team. All the rangers decided to have a water balloon fight. It was silly, but what do you expect from people whose lives were never normal? Her team was Kim, Shane, Dustin, Jason, Kat, Billy, Trent, Ethan, Justin, Cam, and Aisha.

"Dammit!" Jenna growled as she missed hitting her twin. On her team was Tommy, Trini, Rocky, Adam, Zack, Tanya, Hunter, Blake, Tori, Kira, and Conner, and herself. Hayley was the referee making sure anyone hit was out. This has been going on for hours and not a single person was out yet. The war went on for another hour until everyone was tired and wanted to dry off. Of course, most of the want to dry off was for Tommy because Adam and Zack dumped a bucket of water on him for stealing their color. So now they sat around a fire Jenna had made, thanks to her ninja skills. It was burning brightly and they were roasting hot dogs and marshmallows.

"Hey, where's the music?" Dustin wondered. "We can't have a party without music!"

"He's got a point," Kat agreed.

"I thought someone brought a radio?" Billy frowned.

"Mine broke last week," Zack shrugged.

"What about a karaoke machine?" Rocky suggested.

"Who carries around a karaoke machine?" Tori wondered.

"Good point," Trent nodded. Jenna smirked at Kira and Kim, who she sat beside. Both noticed the look and got the idea. While the others argued over how to find music, the three began humming a tune. Soon they started tapping their feet to the beat and the humming got louder. When Jenna began singing, everyone stopped and listened.

"_Come on ladies  
>It's time to pop that top<br>And fellas I know you're ready to rock  
>We went crazy<br>cooped up all winter long  
>And school it out<br>so let's get it on  
>Flip flop tans<br>and some white sand  
>I know the perfect spot<em>

_**Well the sunset better set soon  
>So we can get in the mood<br>Things start getting all heated up  
>When it starts getting cool yeah<strong>_

Summer nights  
>Everybody are you with me<br>Let that igloo cooler mark your  
>piece of paradise<br>Summer nights  
>Everybody's feeling sexy<br>Holler if you're ready  
>for some summer nights<br>come on

Oh oh yeah

**Now fellas you better watch your step  
>don't let them teeny French bikinis<br>make you lose your breath  
>back to the ladies<br>Y'all keep doing y'alls thing  
>Cause everything about you makes me<br>wanna scream**

_**The sun is getting low  
>There it goes here we go<br>Here comes the moon yeah  
>Things start getting all heated up<br>When it starts getting cool yeah**_

Summer nights  
>Everybody are you with me<br>Let that igloo cooler mark your  
>piece of paradise<br>Summer nights  
>Everybody's feeling sexy<br>Holler if you're ready  
>for some summer nights<br>come on

Whoa oh

It's a party down in  
>Padre big bonfire on the beach<br>It's coronas in Daytona's y'all  
>where it's wild and it's free<p>

Summer nights  
>Everybody are you with me<br>Let that igloo cooler mark your  
>piece of paradise<br>Summer nights  
>Everybody's feeling sexy<br>Holler if you're ready  
>for some summer nights<br>come on

Summer nights  
>Everybody are you with me<br>Let that igloo cooler mark your  
>piece of paradise<br>Summer nights  
>Everybody's feeling sexy<br>Holler if you're ready  
>for some summer nights<br>come on"

The girls finished with smiles on their faces as the group cheered at the performance. Someone brought out a radio and they let the night go on with talking and laughing and couples kissing and being romantic.

* * *

><p>AN: So there's the last chapter. Turned out better than I thought. I will try, key word try, to post the first chapter of the sequel tonight if I'm lucky. If not, you have to wait until Friday afternoon. So look out for the next story "Troubles with Power", which is based during the mystic force era.


End file.
